The Lord of Revenge
by Primordial Soul
Summary: The Light and the Dark have fought for thousands of years, each possessing their own champions. But now, both will tread in fear of one, displaced from his time, who is the Master of both Light and Dark. One who wants Revenge. DS Ending Male Revan, time travel.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hey, it's Primordial Soul with the first chapter of _The Lord of Revenge!_

I've gotten some PM's from people wanting me to do this story. Since I already had the potential first chapter done, I'd thought why not post it as a Pilot chapter and see what people think? This will not be worked on as I am busy and have other stories that I'm focusing on.

This story has Darth Revan, with a single ship at his command, go forward in time to the Clone Wars. After his arrival, he will change the galaxy as he sees fit. This will be a Dark Side Ending Male Revan, who uses both sides of the force to accomplish his goals.

I don't really know where this is going, but I will work on this if this is extremely well liked.

I believe that's it. Hope you enjoy this chapter of _The Lord of Revenge!_

* * *

In a galaxy far far away, deep in the Outer Rim laid a planet named Rekkiad. This frozen, terrestrial planet represented the bane of all life. It allowed no native life to survive and it plagued foreign life with a vast variety of challenges, each one having the potential to be deadly. Far to the north of the equator were two towering spires of ice, each appearing as if crafted by artisans. Known to the True Sith living in the nearby systems as the Twin Spears, they held the location of the tomb of Dramath the Second, a long dead Sith Lord. Ever since its creation, it has only been breached once by a pair of men about to make their reappearance onto the galactic stage. Today, it was opened once again by two men, one who happened to be one who came before.

Inside the crypt of the tomb stood two men. One, the older, had graying black hair and steel eyes mounted on a head that looked like it was carved from _beskar_. He stood taller than his companion and his expression revealed nothing about the man's thoughts. His features, scars and all, betrayed the veteran warrior, the Mandalorian that he was. His armor was adorned with dents and scratches, and the heavy blaster he carried like a mere blaster rifle demonstrated his strength.

The other, however, completely outdid his companion's appearance. He was shorter than his companion and his muscles were not as defined. However, his apparel was where he triumphed over his companion. He was completely adorned in black and blood red armor, its metal plates looking pristine despite its age. It was the ultimate suit of armor, drawing from Echani, Republic, Mandalorian, Sith, and Rakatan designs, just how its user had wanted it to be. Multiple lightsabers hung from the man's waist, betraying his capability to use the force. His face was covered with a mask of similar colors, salvaged off the ruin that was known as Cathar. If one could looked beyond the mask and see the man's face, they would see the intense focus, the utter determination the man put behind his every action. People had claimed that he looked like the Dark Lord that had supposedly died a couple years back. It was ironic to the man, because he was that very Dark Lord.

Darth Revan, the Revanchist, former Supreme Commander of the Republic Fleet, former Jedi Knight, Dark Lord of the Sith, the Lord of Revenge and the Prodigal Knight, approached the crypt of the tomb, his steps echoing throughout the enclosed space. As he reached the coffin, his right hand slid out and moved to Revan's right, calling upon the Force in order to open the coffin before him. The coffin complied, silently opening and revealing its contents to Revan.

Revan could feel a wonderful sense of satisfaction as his remaining memories come back to him, memories stolen from him by the worthless Jedi Council. He saw himself, a much younger and headstrong version; approach the very same crypt he stood over now. As Revan watched, he saw himself deposit an old steel helm that represented the pinnacle of Mandalorian craftsmanship. To most members of the galaxy, that was all it was, an old helm only worthy enough to be displayed in a museum. To any Mandalorian though, it displayed who was the leader of their people, the one who would defend their customs and traditions against encroachment from anyone who dared to mess with them. It had been lost for years, last seen when Revan himself took it from the corpse of Mandalore the Ultimate. And today, Revan was bestowing it to its next successor.

Canderous Ordo, Mandalorian General, stood stiffly as Revan approached the warrior, helm in hand. As he came closer, Canderous couldn't help but marvel at the sight Revan portrayed. He actually look like the Devil himself, the man who would come down and punish all that stood in the way of galactic stability, mainly the corrupt weak. Canderous could remember the absolute power that Revan possessed as he stood over the headless corpse of Mandalore the Ultimate. All Mandalorians that day saw Revan as the personification of battle, the pure essence of war contained in one person. They called him Revan the Butcher. The name fit.

"Canderous Ordo, General of Clan Ordo, kneel." Revan spoke, his voice mechanically distorted by the vocalizer in his mask. Never taking his eyes off Revan, he did so, slowly lowering himself into a kneeling position.

"As of today, I hereby, as the killer of Mandalore the Ultimate and therefore heir to the title of Mandalore, grant you the helm of Mandalore and name you Mandalore the Preserver! Rise, Mandalore, and take the helm that is rightly yours."

Canderous stood back up and accepted the helm from Revan's hands. As he held it, Canderous unconsciously noticed all the scratches and dents that the mask had, each one with a history of its own. He could feel a sense of awe bubble inside him. This was the icon of Mandalore, first worn by Mandalore the First. Every Mandalore had worn this mask, and now it was his. Canderous slowly lifted the helm and placed it over his head, hiding his old features behind a mask of steel. As the environmental seals connected and sealed Canderous inside his armor, he slowly began to chuckle, a noise amplified by the mask's voice recorder.

"I think things are going to get _real _interesting in the galaxy, Revan." Canderous, now Mandalore the Preserver, replied. He could swear that behind the blood red mask Revan was smiling too.

"As if it didn't when I retook control of the Sith." Revan replied, a false jovial tone lacing his words. He gestured to Canderous and began to walk toward the exit. "We have work to do, Mandalore. Work that needs to be done by the likes of you and me if the galaxy is going to survive the coming years." He turned back to Canderous, who wasn't moving, as he reached the exit of the crypt.

"Something wrong?" Revan inquired.

"Just wondering what comes next." Canderous said, turning his body to face Revan. "The Republic is practically dead, has been since you retook control of the Star Forge. Yet you never attacked the Republic's infrastructure, even if it would of helped you conquer the Republic. You needed it for something; something that was to occur after you conquered the Republic. What was…"

He was cut off by the crypt's door suddenly opening, revealing a humanoid figure. The figure was armored in rust colored plating and stood much taller than the shorter Revan standing next to it. Red photoreceptors emitted from the droids head, adding an element of deadliness to the being. To the common person, it was the personification of death, an instrument of chaos. It was ironic, for that was what the droid loved to do the most.

"Speedy Salutation: Hello, Master. Something has happened."

Revan turned to the Droid and replied, "Of course something did. Nothing ever goes right. What happened, HK?

"Response: The _Lightning _has detected Republic meatbags emerging from hyperspace. Estimates put the enemy force at fifteen meatbag ships, Master. An interdictor was also spotted. The captain is asking for orders. Can you have him order me to kill something, master? I haven't terminated any meatbags for _such _a long time" HK-47 responded.

Revan stood silently, his mind rapidly processing the available options. He only had a measly five ships; Revan wasn't expecting the Republic to find him here while he obtained Mandalore's helm for Canderous. And being outnumbered three to one with an enemy interdictor preventing him from running?

"Tell him to form a defensive phalanx around my flagship while I return to the fleet. Tell them to do power up all systems, but _not _provoke the Republic fleet. I need to be the one giving the orders if we are going to get out of this mess alive," he responded.

Revan quickly motioned for the two to follow him as he left the crypt, heading for the small shuttle outside the tomb. Canderous and HK-47 followed, thoughts of battle and carnage already circulating through their brains/processors. They couldn't wait to crack some Republic heads and both wondered how the coming fight would progress.

As for Revan, he already knew that the next few hours were not going to be pleasant in the least bit.

* * *

Far above the surface of Rekkiad, Admiral Allian Thrantos stood aboard the Republic Ship _Prosecutor_, silently observing the small Sith fleet already mobilizing to their presence. Surrounding her were dozens of navy officers completing their duties, their features showing their intense fear, yet determination for the battle ahead.

Thrantos's eyes drifted to a certain Sith vessel parked behind the other four. It appeared to be a standard Sith Interdictor, one of the thousands being produced by the Star Forge now. However, one could easily see the additional armaments and defensive modifications that marked that ship as the _Reclaimer_, Darth Revan's flagship.

She couldn't believe the intelligence was right. Days ago, a defector from the Sith Empire reported that Revan would be visiting this world and was only bringing four other ships with him on some secret task. Intelligence was almost sure that the information was a trap, but the brass refused to let a chance to take down Revan go to waste. She was assigned to take fifteen ships with her and kill Revan if he was indeed there. Apparently, the bastard was.

Thoughts of Revan's actions caused her to clench her fist with fury. He should have died when the late Darth Malak betrayed him. When the news had come, the Navy had rejoiced for a time, glad that the conqueror had met his match. Thrantos should of known it was too good to be true when they discovered the source of the Sith's power and launched an assault to take it down. The Republic had expected a lot of different scenarios to occur at that battle, but it wasn't even considered that Revan would miraculously reappear, with a fallen Bastila at his side, and regain control of the Sith Empire. The Republic was crushed, leaving it defenseless from the soon to follow Sith counterattack, with Revan and Bastila's Battle Meditation at its forefront.

After that devastating defeat, Intel had projected figures that the Republic would fall within a month if Revan was not taken down. If Revan was, the resulting power vacuum would allow the Republic to catch its breath and be able to prepare for the battles to come.

"Admiral, Captain Galligan of the _Justice _on the line," the comm. Officer called out as she was shaken from her stupor. She nodded to the officer and said, "This is Thrantos, go ahead." A hologram sputtered to life, revealing a male human in his lower forties. His black skin was matted with sweat and a look of nervousness was evident on his face.

"We have visual confirmation of the enemy fleet. The _Reclaimer _has been identified as the ship in the rear of the formation. The other four ships are forming a defensive phalanx around it. One more note, intercepted communications suggest that Darth Shan is also present aboard the _Reclaimer_. Orders?"

One of Thrantos's eyebrows rose at his statement. It would be much harder to take down the small fleet in front of her with Bastila's battle meditation thrown in. However, the possibility of taking down both Revan and Bastila in one swoop was too good to pass up. She needed to move quickly if she didn't want Bastila to be a problem.

"Tell the _Gatekeeper _to turn on its gravity well generators to full power. Tell the rest of the ships to surround the ships and prevent them from getting away and fire when they get into position. I do _not _want Revan or Bastila leaving this battlefield alive, do you understand?"

Galligan nodded and replied, "Of course, ma'am." The hologram winked off.

Thrantos turned to her crew and yelled, "You heard me! Get this ship moving. We only have a short time before Bastila starts using her Battle Mediation!" The crew around jumped into action, their minds abandoning any whims or concerns.

They had a Dark Lord to kill.

* * *

"Sir, Republic forces are surrounding the fleet! Enemy Interdictor has powered up their gravity well generators! We aren't going anywhere!" A young Sith lieutenant yelled, his anxiety beginning to take control of him as he began to shake. The rest of the bridge crew gave him funny looks, but kept their silence as a fist solidly planted itself right on the right cheek of the offending lieutenant.

Standing over the now prone lieutenant was a man in his late thirties. His blue Sith uniform was adorned with metals, showing his military skill. The bars of the rank of Captain rested on his right shoulder. His features look like they were chiseled from stone and his dark eyes betrayed no emotions. He looked down at the lieutenant with an expression of scorn forming on his face.

"YOU ARE WEAK! A true Sith would never act the way you just have, let alone one of the Lord's bridge crew. Get out of my sight!" Captain Eldric Dominic screamed. He watched as the lieutenant slowly whimpered and left the bridge, the shame clearly boiling off his body. He turned to face the rest of the bridge crew.

"Any more questions?" He whispered, and nothing moved.

He waited a couple seconds and nodded. He continued, "Get Revan up here as soon as he docks. He'll think of a way to get us out of this. Get Darth Shan up here to. Let's move, people!"

The bridge turned and resumed their duties, and Dominic didn't have to wait long for someone to say, "Revan has docked and is on his way to the bridge along with the Mandalorian and his droid. Darth Shan is almost here." Dominic opened his mouth to reply right as the door to the bridge opened, and Darth Shan walked onto the bridge.

She was not tall, shorter than Revan. Her body was thin and lithe, perfect for the type of warrior she was. Her brown hair was shoulder length and her grey eyes looked like violent thunderstorms. She was attired in the classic clothes of a Sith Master, and a lightsaber dangled from her waist.

She approached Dominic, her steps silent to the unassisted ear. Her eyes never left Dominic's own and she stopped only a few feet away from Dominic.

"What is the status of the fleet, Captain? And why have you summoned me here? I should be below decks using my battle meditation," She said. Her voice projected sweetness, but barely concealed annoyance.

"The fleet has formed the defensive perimeter, just as Lord Revan ordered. The _Lighting, Guardian, Convergence_ and the _Indomitable _report systems at 100% effectiveness. As for calling you up here…" he paused for effect and motioned to the incoming Republic fleet, "You won't have enough time to muster your Battle Meditation before this battle is over. You might as well be up here alongside the Dark Lord."

Dominic saw Shan's now golden eyes narrow and her right hand drifted toward her lightsaber, probably wanting to punish Dominic for his insolence. She stopped suddenly as that one charismatic voice rang out, the one that always inspired the Sith to press on. It was the voice of their glorious leader, the one who defied everything, even death, in order to strengthen the galaxy. It was the voice of the Dark Lord, _his _Lord.

"He is right, you know."

Both Bastila and Dominic turned to see Darth Revan, the Lord of Revenge, walk onto the bridge. He was flanked by a Mandalorian and a rust-colored droid, both obviously important in some way to be able to personally travel alongside the Dark Lord. Dominic immediately saluted while Bastila bowed, both of them expressing their subserveity to Revan.

Revan didn't spare them another look as he walked passed them, his total focus directed against the Republic fleet which has enveloped his fleet. His tactical mind began to play through the possible ways he could counter this threat. Standard engagement tactics were out the window; he was outnumbered three to one. He couldn't just flee; Rekkiad had him cornered and the Republic Interdictor had its gravity well generators up. He could feint and prolong the inevitable, but in the end, that Interdictor had to go or everyone he brought to this planet, including himself, would be dead.

Revan chuckled softly. Good thing he always planned for the worst. He turned to Dominic and Bastila behind him and said, "This battle is going to be fast and brutal. There won't be enough time to muster the focus needed for Darth Shan's battle meditation. Standard tactics are not an option. We're outnumbered and surrounded, and reinforcements are too far away to help. The best we can do in this situation is to feint and take down the Interdictor so we can retreat back to Sith space."

Dominic nodded and replied, "You have a plan, my Lord?"

Revan laughed, drawing the attention of the entire bridge crew. He raised his hands in mock surrender and said, "Of course I do. After all, I'm a talented individual." That remark caused the bridge crew to laugh, causing them to momentarily forget about the situation they were in.

Revan turned to the comm. Officer and said, "Tell the _Lighting, Convergence, _and the _Indomitable_ to charge the Republic lines. Have _Convergence _and _Lightning_ aim at the most dense clusters of enemies and have the _Indomitable _aim at the Republic Interdictor. Have the _Guardian _and the _Reclaimer _move upward and starboard out of the Republic kill box."

The officer nodded and stuttered, "Of… course, Lord Revan."

Revan did not reply. He merely turned to face the transparisteel window surrounding the bridge; leaving three individuals wondering what Revan had planned.

What fun was it to tell what he was planning, Revan thought. Why shouldn't he just show his proverbial skifter up his sleeve?

* * *

"Ma'am! Sith ships are charging the fleet! Profiles suggest standard Interdictors! Orders?" The comm. Officer yelled. Thrantos turned her head to confirm what the officer said. He was right; three Sith ships were charging their fleet.

Thrantos's mind tried to make sense of Revan's unorthodox tactics. What was he thinking, throwing away his ships like that? "Take them out once they are within range. What is the status of Revan's flagship?"

"It, along with the last cruiser, is attempting to flee the engagement area." The officer replied.

Thrantos then understood Revan's gambit. He had hoped to be able to feint and bait her fleet by sacrificing the majority of his fleet, giving his flagship enough time to escape. Cowardly.

"I want the _Prosecutor _and four other ships to pursue Revan's flagship. The others are to engage the charging ships and take them down through any means necessary. Two ships will be easier to kill than five."

The officer nodded. "Of course, ma'am. I'll relay your orders."

Thrantos did not spare him another glance, merely returning her gaze to the Sith forces attempting to avoid fate.

"_I have you now, Revan_." She thought.

* * *

"My Lord, I read five Republic ships pursuing the _Reclaimer _and the _Guardian_. The remaining ships are holding to eliminate the three charging ships." a Sith officer announced to Revan, who spared him the frugality of an acknowledgement.

"Perfect, they fell for it." Revan remarked. He turned to face the officer and ordered, "Have the three open fire within range. However, once they have sustained enough damage to make it look real, I want them to pretend they are dead in the water, but drifting in the paths I ordered them too. If all goes well, most of that Fleet will not become privy to the conclusion of this engagement."

He strolled over to the officer, who was by no means relaxed. Here was his Lord, standing over him during what could be their last engagement. It certainly did put a perspective on life.

Revan ordered, "Open a communications channel to the three charging ships. I need to give them personal orders." The officer complied without comment, and three holograms flickered into view.

The three officers, two human, one Twi'lek, instantly saluted as the Dark Lord came into view on their respective view screens. "What is your command, my Lord?" the younger human asked.

Revan did not reply for a couple seconds, the silence hanging ominously in the air. After some nervous shuffling on the Captain's part, Revan finally stated, "I am intrusting in you three the responsibilities of following my orders to the very letter, am I clear?" The three nodded, fully loyal to Revan. They do anything for him. Revan moved his hands behind his back and continued, "Open fire once you are in range of the Republic fleet. Try to take down as many as you can. However… as soon as you take enough damage to make it look like you're out of action, shut down all non-critical systems and drift to the designated positions I sent you."

He continued, "Once you do so, you are to release all safeties on your reactors. When I send the signal, you are to manually detonate said reactors."

Dead silence followed Revan's last statement. The bridge crew of the _Reclaimer _as well as the three captains just stared at him, uncomprehending. Revan wanted them to blow their reactors _while _they were still inside?

"I sense much hesitation in you," Revan stated, his tone even and neutral, betraying none of his inner emotions. After a two second pause, he began, "Today is an important day, one that will show the true strength of the Sith empire. An empire that can survive while being surprised by a force three times our own size. This battle…will show who is truly the strong ones in this galaxy."

"However, our empire must be crewed by the strong, ones who can make sacrifices in order to sustain the strength of the whole. If an empire is crewed by the weak, it invites chaos, destruction, corruption and the eventual collapse of order."

"The Republic is crewed by the weak and the corrupt, ones undeserving of the gifts life and freedom has given them. They are unable to fight the strong, resorting to cruel and inhumane tactics such as raping one's mind and using their own knowledge against them." Revan's voice hardened at this last statement, and everyone knew what he was referring to.

He continued, "Today is the chance to prove that you are one of those strong individuals, one who is willing to fight and sacrifice everything in order to serve our glorious empire, and cast down the weak to the menial positions they belong to. You may cast aside your lives and ships today, but rest assured that your service and sacrifice will never be forgotten by the Sith Empire and myself."

Revan raised his fist, now glowing with Force energy, and his voice escalated as he finished his miniature speech. "Are you not weak? Are you willing to prove to the Republic that you refuse to play by their rules of warfare? Are you willing to cast your chains to life aside and prove that you are one of the strong, one who is willing to cast everything aside for the benefit of the whole? Are you ready to enter galactic history? ARE YOU SITH?"

"WE ARE, MY LORD!" every single member of his bridge crew yelled, followed by every single crew member in the Sith Fleet all moved by the natural charisma Revan had exhibited.

Revan lowered his hand and crossed his arms, showing an attitude of doubt and distrust. "Prove it" he stated

The three captains bowed and immediately answered at once, "At once, Lord Revan," The holograms winked off, and the three charging ships began opening fire on the Republic fleet in front of them.

Revan simply stood there, silently staring at the starting battle.

"Excellent Speech, my Lord. I wish I had a voice recorder on me." Dominic stated, a sense of reverence lacing his speech. He had just seen Revan in action, one who could inspire the most unlikely people to do the most unlikely things.

Revan did not respond. Instead, he turned to Canderous and HK-47 and stated, "That was interesting…"

Canderous laughed, catching the entire bridge crew off guard. "Interesting? You just made three ships desperate to commit bloody suicide just from you delivering a simple speech! That is just way too funny. No wonder we lost in the Mandalorian Wars if you could inspire this kind of rabid behavior in soldiers…" he said, the last whispers of his laughter still audible in his speech.

A second of silence passed after Canderous had finished speaking. It seemed the humor of the situation had passed, but HK-47 suddenly said, "Eager Query: Oh, Master. You _must_ teach your technique of inspiring meatbags to kill themselves to me someday, preferably now. The ability to have meatbags _want _to kill themselves and then _watch_ them kill themselves? Oh, the ecstatic _joy_ of that _very _thought! I would _never_ be bored again!

The two men erupted in laughter, actual real laughter, the thought of HK-47 delivering a speech being too much for Revan and Canderous to handle. After several seconds, they ceased laughing, and Revan walked back to the front of the bridge to give further orders to the nearby _Guardian _once the Republic ships stared firing on the _Reclaimer_.

Revan knew he had made a good decision when he decided to build HK-47.

* * *

The _Lightning, Convergence, _and Indomitable charged at the Republic line, firing everything they had at the Republic ships. Lasers of green and red light flew between the two fleets, damaging whatever they hit.

After several minutes, the three Sith ships stopped firing and began to float uncontrollably, seeming as if they had been taken out of the fight. The Republic ships, falling for the ruse, moved to mop of the floating ships while the others began to prepare to chase after Revan.

Three stars suddenly erupted where the Sith ships were, sending shockwaves flying out in all directions. When the shockwave hit the nearby ships, they abruptly stopped, fried from the EMP. It just so happened that the Interdictor keeping Revan in the system went down as well.

"What the hell happened?" Thrantos yelled as she watched the majority of her fleet get fried by the EMP.

"It seems that Revan sent the ships and told them to self destruct, so that he could take as many ships as he could out of the fight, including our Interdictor" Galligan said nervously.

Thrantos didn't register the man's comment. She solely focused on the two ships currently escaping the battlefield, one hiding the VIP from their guns. Revan had tricked them, and she fell right into it.

"Fire everything!" she yelled, and her remaining fleet obliged.

* * *

Dominic's eyes narrowed as he saw the remaining ship's open fire on the _Guardian. _"Sir, the Republic ships are attempting to shoot through the _Guardian _to get to us."

"It will not matter, we are fifteen seconds to lightspeed," Revan replied, his tactical mind thinking over the engagement. He did not like that he was caught so flat-footed like this. He would have to tighten security in his Empire when he returned to the Star Forge.

Alas, that was not to be.

The flurry of laser bolts impacted the _Guardian's _shields, which were faulty due to an malfunction that was forgotten to be repaired the last time the ship was in port. The shields abruptly went down, and the crew of the _Guardian _had no time to react as they were ripped apart by the lasers. A lucky shot impacted the Reactor, causing a shockwave similar to the other three fallen Sith ships to be created.

Revan scowled as the shockwave drew closer, they were already entering hyperspace, and this explosion could mess their route up. Revan hoped, something he rarely did, that they would not be driven to much off target.

The _Reclaimer _entered into disturbed hyperspace and escaped the system, much to the anger of the Republic fleet there. However, as the weeks went by, reports came in that Revan never returned to known space, and that the Star Forge stopped working due to the absence of its master. The Republic could hardly believe their luck, Revan had been killed by a faulty hyperspace jump.

Over the course of several months, the Republic managed to destroy the now fractured Sith Empire after the death of Revan. However, they could not find the Star Forge, as the coordinates had become lost yet again.

As the years passed after the Jedi Civil War, the citizens began to forget the existence of the Star Forge and the specter that was Darth Revan. Soon, nearly four thousand years had passed, and while the Sith and Jedi still fought, they non longer had the inkling of remembrance for the one Sith Lord that nearly destroyed the Republic, the tactical genius that basically won two wars on his own, the one that belonged neither to the light or the darkness yet commanded both. He had been reduced to a tiny footnote in the annals of history.

However, one should never forget the past, as it has a tendency to strike back at you when you least expect it.

**AN: **I hope you liked the first chapter of _The Lord of Revenge!_

As I said above, this is a pilot chapter for this story. If it is well received, I'll consider adding it to my work list. If it is not well received, I'll remove it from the site after some time.

I don't really have much else to say. Please review and respond.

See you later!

Primordial Soul


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Hey, it's Primordial Soul with the second chapter of _The Lord of Revenge._

I'm shocked at the reception that this first chapter has received. Thank you so much for your support!

I have a general idea on where this is going plus some scenarios I want to see, but the plot for this is not set in stone. So, send in any ideas you may have via PM or reviews. If you're lucky, they may, hint may, be included in a future chapter of _The Lord of Revenge!_

**gster391:** At this point, no pairing for Revan in this story. His and Bastila's relationship is strictly Master/Apprentice. Thanks for your support on my Darth Revan! I always thought he would be the reasonable, charismatic, tactical genius he was in the Mandalorian Wars after the events of the Star Forge. I hate what they did to his character in the novel though. I had a fantastic view on his personality and motives, and then Drew # !$ed it all up. Whatever...

**6tailedninja:** Revan didn't destroy any of the Republic ships, the reactors merely EMP'd them and left them drifting.

**Mattias88:** Agreed, I always though Revan's interest in Bastila was peaked by her battle mediation, she's just an ordinary Jedi in every other aspect.

**Darman Skirata: **The setting for this story is the Clone Wars era (not the cartoon), but I might include the YV... Haven't planned that far ahead yet.

**NPC200: **I know, there are so many LS Revan stories and I'm sick of them. To me, Revan does the wrong things for the right reasons. He does whatever it takes to get the job done, like defy the Jedi Council to save the Republic. However, Revan won't be a bloodthirsty savage stereotypical Dark Lord. No, Revan will have full control over his sanity and actions just like LS. He's just less... forgiving.

**Kyjori: **Totally agree with you. Revan is amazing.

**Tanis19: **Glad I captured your interest!

**Lexor: **That's why the note's there. Thanks for reading!

By the way, I will be introducing some OC's that will be minor to major characters. The plans I have will work better with characters I have more control and knowledge over, and creating them grants me the most control.

Oh, I'm also making one change to the Star Wars Timeline. In 44BBY, instead of getting slaughtered, the Mandalorians figured out that they would be betrayed on Galidraan, and escaped with their numbers and lives intact. Therefore, Mandalorians have not lost their best fighters to the Jedi, although their numbers are still relatively small.

I believe that's it. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

**32 BBY**

On the surface of Coruscant, the sun shined on the gleaming Jedi Temple, revealing its elegance and design of an age long ago. Hundreds of taxi-cabs flew passed this impressive building, but none ever paid it more than a curious stare. No ordinary person knew of the events developing in the Temple's highest spire, home to the Jedi Council Chambers.

Up in the chamber, twelve robed figures surrounded two others. The twelve figures were the Jedi High Council, the best, brightest and wisest members the Jedi had produced. They ran the Order and made its most crucial decisions. In front of them stood two lower class Jedi, but no less important to the events currently being discussed. One was a younger man, with short brown hair. He had just been Knighted and was eager to prove himself to his dead master. Other was just a kid, a recent initiate to the Jedi Order. All though much older than traditional initiates, his sheer power eventually led to his acceptance into the Order.

"Your news from Naboo is disturbing. A Sith, finally encountered long after they have supposedly been extinct? This is not a good sign," Mace Windu, a dark skinned Jedi Master said. Naboo was not beneficial to the future stability with the galaxy if the Trade Federation was bold enough to blockade a planet to get what they want. With the Sith now involved...

"I must point out, Master Jedi, that there was only the one at Naboo. Maybe he just found some forbidden teachings?" Obi-Wan Kenobi pointed out. It made sense, all though not likely.

"Fear you are wrong, I do. All ways two, there are. A Master... and an apprentice..." Yoda, current Grand Master of the Order sagely replied, causing several Masters around him to nod their assent.

"But then who was killed? The Master... or the Apprentice?" Mace asked, voicing his concerns to the rest of the body.

"I don't think it matters. All that does matter is that we have at least one Sith running around un checked. And when there's one, there's always more." Plo Koon, a Kel Dor Jedi, declared.

"What will we do then, sirs? We have to do something!" Anakin Skywalker exclaimed, prompting many stares from the Masters, perturbed by his outburst. Anakin shrank back in embarrassment.

"Indeed, we do. We need to figure out who this remaining Sith is. It is imperative for galactic peace." Ki-Adi Mundi, a Cerean Jedi Master, said.

"I agree. We also need to learn more about their capabilities. We haven't had to deal with Sith for almost a thousand years, and the past has a way of striking back when you least expect it too." Mace said.

Suddenly, the Force exploded, causing the Masters to gasp and fall to their knees, overwhelmed by the sheer power. The entire Force seemed to boil and to rage, swelling with unimaginable force and strength. Whatever caused this had to be something with a connection to the Force so unfathomable and so deep that it could never be understood by mortals. Behind the Force's power, they could feel something fundamental, something so important, to the balance of the universe change, as they unknowingly felt a new player enter the game.

And as the Force receded, they could all hear a faint whisper in their minds. It murmured so quietly they would never remember hearing it, _"Prepare yourself... for Revenge's Arrival"_.

The Force released its pressure, causing everyone to fall to the floor, gasping. As they struggled to their feet, they could hear and feel the entire Temple reeling from the explosion of Force energy.

"What the hell was that! Some kind of Sith trick!" Mace yelled at the recovering Council. He was pissed that something of this magnitude caught them off guard. First the Naboo crisis, now this disturbance, no, explosion, no, Supernova in the Force.

"This was not something we can do on our own. This has to be something... or someone, of a greater power." Ki-Adi whispered with awe.

"Impossible! No one alive could have done that with the Force!" Agen Kolar, an aggressive Zabark Jedi, exclaimed.

"Silence!" Mace commanded, and every one stopped talking to stare at the Jedi Master. "We have no idea who caused this or even what this was, but we need to figure it out. I propose we send out reconnaissance teams to see if we can solve this mystery."

"I agree." Yoda said.

"Agreed" The rest of the Council murmured.

Mace turned to face Obi-Wan, "Because of your apprentice, you'll be exempt from the forming patrol teams. You may leave now."

The two non-masters bowed and replied, "Yes, Master Jedi" They then departed, leaving the Council to stew over what the anomaly meant.

* * *

_Chancellor's Office_

Chancellor Palpatine slowly got up off of his office's floor, sputtering in shock and anger. The recent Force Disruption had taken him completely by surprise, bringing him to the floor. Thank lord that no one saw him effected by some random force, to them at least.

As Palpatine settled back into his chair, his analytical mind began breaking down the event, looking at every possibility, every detail he could perceive. He had never felt a Force Disturbance that powerful before, and that was saying something considering he had witnessed his Master play with life itself to create a vessel of pure Force Energy.

What could it of been? Palpatine, after several minutes of thinking, could not come up with an answer to satisfy as an explanation. This disturbance could radically effect his plans. He needed to figure out what ever caused it in order to preserve his plans for the future. A future where the strong would survive and the weak die. The creed of the Sith for as long as he could remember. A future where he, the strongest of them all, would be in charge with the perfect apprentice at his side.

He would make sure that future happened. Even if the Force itself stood in his way.

* * *

_Unknown Space_

All was quiet in the vast expanse of interstellar space. The stars twinkled and the clouds of dust were undisturbed. Nothing was amiss, all was well. Not for long, however.

A ship suddenly appeared out of nowhere, its gargantuan bulk twisting and turning from its blind jump. As the ship appeared, it also sent a shockwave through the Force, alerting everyone that could feel the Force that the universe had shifted. Time had been breached. Something had arrived. Someone was not when they should be. His goals were unfounded, his destiny unfulfilled

And he would change the galaxy, do unforgivable things, and ruin the lives of millions to reach them. It was for the greater good, after all.

* * *

_On board the SIV Reclaimer_

Every one aboard the _Reclaimer's _bridge fell to the floor as their split second hyperspace jump ended. As the bridge crew scrambled to get to their positions, Revan reached out to the Force. His mind reeled in shock as he realized something had gone terribly wrong. The Force was dimmed, corrupted. It was just a trickling stream instead of the torrential river it had been. A quick glance at his apprentice showed that she too was shocked at the Force's weakness, even more so than her Master. Revan could not comprehend what had happened, but he needed to find out fast.

"Report!" Revan barked to Dominic.

Dominic, still queasy over the instantaneous hyperspace jump they had just exited, responded, "Major systems overloaded, but rapidly stabilizing. Structural integrity is 100%. All personnel accounted for. Communications are up, but we are not receiving any Sith military channels. In fact, there is a distinct lack of military broadcasts and a _huge _amount of civilian traffic. Based on this, it looks as if there is no war at all!"

Revan frowned underneath his menacing mask. That information did not bode well for him. "Where are we?"

Dominic hesitated, something Revan picked up on immediately. "Sir, at first glance, I would say that we were nearby the Rekkiad system, but... the stars don't match our charts."

"What do you mean, Captain?" Bastila asked.

"Normally, the background stars of the space around us would match up with the up-to-date charts. We would then use the nearby stars to orient ourselves in space and help us navigate. But, the background stars have shifted from their standard positions. Our computers estimated a correlation between our charts and the stars to be 86%, incredibly inaccurate for up to date charts like our own. The only possible, if incredible, answer I could give would be stellar drift."

Revan's mind froze at the words stellar drift. Stars should not of moved that much during a split second. Something was terribly wrong. Revan hoped that it wasn't the case, but considering his luck and track record, the Force was just out to ruin his day.

"Captain, get every navigation chart, ours and current, gathered up. Try to hack nearby communications for information we can use. HK, use your systems to help gather information. Apprentice, check on the crew and recount our supplies. Mandalore, come with me. I want everyone mentioned in the secure briefing room in four hours. I want this ship silent and dark until we learn more about our current situation. Dismissed!"

The crew snapped a salute and started their tasks as Revan walked off the bridge, Mandalore close behind him. As they stepped into the hall, Mandalore asked, "So, what do you think Revan?"

Revan was silent for a couple seconds as they made their way to the elevator. He then responded, "We're not in Kansas anymore..."

"What does that mean?" Mandalore asked, confused. He had traveled far as a mercenary and therefore heard a lot, but he had never heard that idiom.

Revan sighed as he explained, "It means that we're a _long _way from home."

* * *

Four hours later, the major crew gathered in the secure briefing room below the bridge. Only the people inside the room had access to the room and this conversation would officially never happen.

"The contents of this conversation will be classified top-secret until further noted. Revelation of this material will be dealt with the fullest extent of my wrath. Captain, you will open the meeting with your findings."

Dominic nodded and began his statements, "Approximately four hours ago, we entered hyperspace simultaneously as the EMP from the _Guardian's _reactor implosion occurred. The effects of our hyperspace jump to the _Reclaimer _can be inferred by circumstantial evidence addressed later in the meeting. After our exit, the navigation and sensor arrays put the _Reclaimer's _location at approximately 2 AU from Rekkiad, however, the charts only had a 86% correlation with the background stars, which was definitely _not _the 99.65% correlation we had at the start of our jump. Factors deem this because of stellar drift. Considering only one second passed between our entrance and exit, there is no reason why the stars should change that fast. However, other factors reveal a logically infeasible, but all too possible scenario. That's all my remarks."

Revan nodded, "Apprentice, you're next.

Bastila bowed and exclaimed, "Of course, Master. All Dark Jedi, troopers, Elite Guard, and droids are accounted for. We have enough supplies to last a month without refilling. We have some light and heavy armor, although we are not at 100% capacity. We also have every item you personally requested on your flagship, Master. We can operate as a mobile war machine, intelligence beacon, and special operations base all at once."

HK-47 spoke up, "Smug Statement: The information I have present is much more valuable to Revan, meatbag. I have hacked and collected several million unencrypted communications originating from the Republic. The sheer number of them is rather odd, along with the practically no military transmissions at all. The sheer irrationality of meatbags sometimes best even my perfection!"

"HK, focus" Revan said, annoyed at the droid's tangent.

"Apology: Sorry, Master. Declaration: While investigating these transmission, I noticed the date stamp on them was off. In fact, the date stated it was the year 3.4.20. Apparently, three years ago a new dating system was enacted by the Republic called the Great ReSynchronization. And after noticing events and references that even I had no idea about, I did some hacking into history files. And after some severe digging through the cluttered mess the Republic's networks are, I found a file that was extremely intriguing. Apparently, the Battle of the Forge took place 3,921 years _before _the Great ReSynchronization."

As HK's statements came to an end, there was no yells of shock, no cries of surprise Everyone in the room already had some inkling of what truly happened to the _Reclaimer _and its crew. What they would do about it was what they needed to decided.

Revan spoke up, "After surmising what happened to us, I attempted to gain contact with any operational Sith forces in the galaxy. Not one base answered my hails. And as they know that they are never supposed to keep me waiting, I guessed that they were incapable of answering because they are not there. I finally reached out in the Force, and found so much weaker than it was before. If I wasn't so strong and knew how the old Force felt, I would have been crippled. Therefore, after taking everyone's statements into account as well as my own conclusions, there is only one possibility that completely describes our situation."

"We traveled forward in time."

Silence followed Revan's proclamation of the thought that was on all of their minds. As they stewed, one thought was common amongst them. What would they do now?

Revan began to speak "Now, as we've discussed how we came into this situation, we now need to discuss our plans regarding the future. I've gathered some preliminary data regarding the situation of the galaxy, and it honestly disgusts me. It is an open insult to everything I've sacrificed, every thing I've fought for. It mocks me, showing me the result of having my victory snatched up by mere chance."

Everyone jolted in surprise at Revan's open statement. What had gotten their leader, their lord, so angry and disgusted that he would actually state his feelings?

"The Republic has festered so much in the years that it is no longer a benign cancer. It is an active cancer that is destroying the galaxy. Its bureaucracy has exponentially grown into a disorganized and filthy mess and corruption has run rampant through it. Corporations, economic entities, have political power and votes. The two should never mix. The Jedi had fallen even further into their hypocritical and idealistic monastic beliefs and imposed their ideas and beliefs on the general populace. They are not a government entity, therefore free of any restraints, yet are wielded like one. This makes them a cult, one that is too blinded to be a part of civilization at large. Even though we use Sith, I personally made them a branch of my Empire, regulated and balanced by the other portions. They are responsible for their actions and my people accept their authority. The Jedi are responsible for the immense decline of justice and progress. In fact, the Republic has _regressed _technologically since our time. Citizens scoff at the Jedi's interference, claiming that they have no idea of what life really is. All of this represents exactly what I'm fighting against, one of the very reasons I fight for change. I will not let this go unchallenged. I will travel the stars, take the time I need, rebuild our Empire and reconquer the Republic that deserves to die. The Republic is weak and already dead. Our Empire was strong and will be strong. It's time for nature to take control."

The occupants of the room cheered, taken away by Revan's natural charisma. They will fight for their Lord till the end. The Republic was a vilification of the ideals they fought for, that they died for. Their empire, their comrades fought for change and had victory ripped through their fingers. They will avenge their brothers and destroy the cancer that is the Republic.

"What is your command, Lord Revan?" Dominic asked, fire in his eyes.

"I want to address the troops approximately two hours from now. Once I do so, I want my personal shuttle ready to take me and HK to Coruscant for some more precise information hunting. I also want a shuttle ready for Mandalore who will head to Mandalore to get the help of the Mandalorians."

"How will he do that, Master?" Bastila asked. Revan's eyes turned toward her in annoyance as he pushed her through the Force, sending her flying into a wall.

"Don't interrupt me, Apprentice." Revan growled as Bastila got up off the floor, anger in her eyes. "Mandalore has what he needs to ensure their loyalty. We need them because we are drastically low on manpower at the moment. Now, once the both of us leave, I want the _Reclaimer_, with accurate star charts, to head to the Star Forge. If its there, I want you to secure it for future use. If it is not, inform me of its destruction. Before I address the troops, I want a full systems check run just in case of any bugs or malfunctions like the one that brought down the _Guardian_. While that is running, I want the troops to rest and eat because we'll be thinly stretched for a while. Understood?"

"Yes, my lord," Everyone said.

Revan nodded. "One more thing. Captain Dominic, you're promoted to Admiral."

Dominic gaped, unbecoming of his new promotion. "Why... Thank you my Lord."

Revan turned and ordered, "Dismissed,"

* * *

Two hours later, Sith Corporal Lavernius Blackthorn stood amongst a crowd of Sith troopers, awaiting the address of their Lord. He was young at the age of twenty four, but he had seen action at the battles of Foreost and the Forge, leaving him an experienced war veteran. Currently, he thought over the strange hyperspace jump they had just went through six hours ago. What had happened?

"Oh, lookie here! Blackie's thinking! We're all doomed!"

Blackthorn turned and smiled at Private Fillard Delante. He replied, "You just killed me. I'm deathly allergic to bullshit."

Delante laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. "There's the Corp we all know and love!"

Blackthorn laughed as Private Cao Ullia , another member of his squad, approached, "You know it,"

"Whatcha boys talking about?" Ullia asked, pushing her blond hair out of the way of her amber eyes.

"Just calling out Blackie on a PDA." Delante deadpanned. The three of them laughed at his statement, comforted by the camaraderie they shared together for the duration of the war.

"So, you looking forward to shore leave? Sunny days and bottles of alcohol?" Delante asked.

Blackthorn smiled as he pulled out a small holo picture showing a baby, "No, just looking forward to holding my baby girl for the first time." His statement was followed by coos at the picture.

"She's so cute! What's her name?" Ullia asked.

"Annabelle." Blackthorn said happily as he put the picture away.

The three of them suddenly noticed Lord Revan enter the room, his armored gait radiating confidence and charisma. Everyone in the crowd straightened in the presence of their lord. This was the man they fought for, would die for. He was the representation of their ideals for a better world free of the corrupt Republic.

Revan stood silent for a moment before beginning to speak, "Why do we fight? Do we fight because our superiors order us to, using your skills and talents to forward the cause of the whole? Or, do we fight for blood, roaring at the guilty and demanding their lives to satisfy a need for revenge. Or, do we fight for a cause, an ideal that ignites our soul and dictates our every action. Or do we fight for a person, one who means the world to us. A mother, a father, a daughter, a son, a lover? One who we want to live safe and free against the evils that serve to threaten them?"

Revan paused in his speech, letting his words fill and float in the air. The crew eagerly gobbled his words and prepared themselves for more.

"No matter the fight, we always have a reason to fight. We need that reason to keep fighting on, to stay strong against the forces of adversity. We had a enemy, now amplified beyond our wildest imaginations. We had a cause, now spat on by the forces that bind us. And we all had our reasons, now stolen from us on the cusp of victory."

Revan looked down in apparent sadness. The crew tensed, something was not right.

Revan looked back up and stared straight at his crew. "I regret to inform this crew that approximately six hours ago, we traveled three thousand, nine hundred and twenty one years into the future."

The crew gasped in shock. Blackthorn paled to a chalky white as he turned to see the shocked faces of his squad. No, no, no... he thought, this couldn't be happening. It was just a week till he got to see his wife and hold his baby for the first time. No, they couldn't of traveled into the future, their lives stolen from them by mere chance. He couldn't be alive while his wife, daughter and family were long dead and merely a statistic. Delante couldn't be alive while his brother had lost his life against disease long ago. Ullia couldn't be alive while her little sister died after a life without her elder sibling. They shouldn't be alive...

"I too feel your pain. Every thing I was, everything I fought for, everything my trusted compatriots died for, was stolen from me. Right now, I'm not your Lord. I'm just another man displaced from his time. You probably feel like you were cheated, your lives ripped away from you without warning. I do. You probably feel like you should give up and go six feet under, desperately wishing to reunite with your family." The crew quietly murmured its assent.

"Your reason's were ripped away from you, the cause you pledged your lives to reduced to just the men and women around you. What is important, though, is the enemy that took your lives away from you."

"The Republic has festered into something infinitely worse than the one we fought against. Corruption is blatant, the government is ineffective, corporations can _vote..._" Revan paused as cries of outrage raged through the crew, "the Jedi had furthered their hypocrisy and blindness and the Republic doesn't even have a military! The Republic is the one who fired on us, who disrupted our jump and tore you away from our reasons to fight. The Republic has devolved, complacent in its weak state, confident that no one would stand against the sheep the keep the Republic from collapsing."

"The terrible enemy still exists. Everyone you loved, everyone you fought for, fought for what's right, fought against the regime of corruption and chaos. They would never want to see you give up and see the mockery of a state that tore you away from them win. We are Sith! We will get vengeance for our stolen lives! The Republic can't work anymore, and we shall be its example." The crew began to roar with inspired fire, ready to take the fight to the Republic.

"Today is the day our cause reignites! Today is the day new reasons to fight are made! Today is the day we begin to rebuild what we have lost! Today is the day we return! Today... is the way their world ends!" Revan finished with a angry yell, energizing his crew to a morale unseen since the end of the Mandalorian Wars

"ALL HAIL LORD REVAN! ALL HAIL LORD REVAN! ALL HAIL LORD REVAN!..." the crew roared. They had been slighted, insulted, and had their lives destroyed. Revenge was demanded.

And the Lord of Revenge will oblige that need.

* * *

Fifteen minutes after Revan finished his speech, he found himself heading towards the hanger, thinking over what he had just said. Unlike almost every other politician, Revan never prepared his speeches ahead of time. He always spoke from the heart. He always spoke what he truly felt. He always said and acted naturally. That, along with his natural charisma, resulted in the charismatic front people rallied behind. Although, he was proud of his latest speech. That was one of his favorites. Maybe he should get the recording...

Revan's thoughts returned to the present as the elevator opened, revealing Mandalore and HK waiting for him so that they could depart. Mandalore was dressed in his full body Mandalore suit, but he recently had added some gold highlights and sigils to it, which represented vengeance if Revan's memory was correct. It always was. HK looked the same as he normally did, and he carried his custom Droid Assassin's Rifle Revan and HK designed together specifically for the droid. It had never let go of it since.

"You really need to tell me your secrets of public speaking, Revan. That, my friend, was phenomenal." Mandalore stated with praise.

Revan waved his hand in dismissal. "You'll figure it out. You need to when you get to Mandalore. Remember what I gave and told you. Don't mess up."

Mandalore snorted, "Remember who you're talking to, pup. I was splitting skulls while you were prancing around in the Temple speaking idealistic shit."

Revan smiled, "Oh, you'd be surprised. Take care, Canderous."

Mandalore nodded, "Take care, Revan." He turned and board his ship that would take him to Mandalore.

Revan turned to HK, "Let's go,"

HK replied as he boarded the ship, "Excited Statement: Oh, I'm so eager for a chance to kill someone. By my calculations, I has been three thousand, nine hundred, and twenty one years since I last killed someone. My skills in killing must be refined."

Revan scowled and replied, "It's only been two days since you killed someone, you bucket of bolts. You're just getting off on a technicality."

HK shrugged, "Dismissive Declaration: It's my lot in life."

Revan snorted in response as he completed the final system's check of the ship. The ship itself was a standard shuttle designed for diplomatic meetings...well, almost four thousand years in the past that is. However, Revan couldn't afford trying to steal a common day shuttle that may lead back to his existence in the time period before he revealed it. Therefore, he was using a technically three thousand year old shuttle.

"This is Avenger. I'm leaving the _Reclaimer. _You have permission to leave for the Forge. I repeat, you have permission to leave for the Forge. Godspeed" Revan said.

"Godspeed, Avenger. See you at the rendezvous." Dominic said as the _Reclaimer _prepared to jump to hyperspace.

Revan cut the communication as he reached for the hyperspace activation lever. As the ship entered hyperspace, destination Coruscant, he began to think where this path would take him. Would he take the Republic by storm, using his new found military might? Would he be crushed, a simple play toy for the Force's amusement? Would it be a long, bloody war that shows his tactical brilliance? What would come after? Would he crush the Jedi under his foot? Did the Sith still exist? Revan did not know the answers to these questions, as much as he wished he did.

He knew where he could get them. And once he did, his return would truly begin. And the galaxy would never be the same.

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter of _The Lord of Revenge!_

Whew! Managed to get this out to meet my deadline right before bedtime. Yes!

I wanted to mention something. The OC scene, at least character wise, is not important. You will probably never see those three soldiers again. I just wanted to show the effects time travel has on the average folk. Sure, a lot of stories show the hero going through these struggles. However, I wanted to show that ordinary people are effect just the same as heroes are. I hope I showed that effectively.

Totally made up Revan's speeches as I was writing. No planning involved there. Tell me what you think of them. Good, bad? There will probably be more speeches as this story continues because it shows the sheer charisma and voice Revan has, the same one that got him control over 1/3 of the Republic fleet and what got him regarded as the major hero of the Mandalorian Wars.

On that note, the Mandalorians will be playing a pretty big role in this story. Exactly how, I'll discuss that later.

I've included some references in this chapter. Can you find them?

Next chapter is... I don't know. Probably either _Ace _or _Blade_. If not those, then the rewrite of _Mantle_. I also have no clue when it should be out. Hopefully in... two weeks max? However, don't expect another update for this for like a month or two.

I think that's it. See you later!

Primordial Soul


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Hey, it's Primordial Soul with the third chapter of _The Lord of Revenge!_

I know I said that this wouldn't be updated for a while, but my muse was absent for the rest of my stories, so I decided why not work on this again?

These past three weeks have been _brutal. _Three college visits, applications, homework, tests, social events, and more combined for me not being able to work on my stories at all. This schedule overload is actually why my muse vanished and why I'm working on this story. Sorry about the less than super stellar chapter, at least in my opinion.

I know you guys have a lot of questions, and they will be answered in time. However, one will be kinda answered now. Revan is not with Bastila, which will be described in this chapter, my longest yet. In fact, I am open for a suggested pairing for Revan, although I have an great idea for one. Your readers can give suggestions and I will give them due consideration.

I have posted this story in both the Star Wars movie and game categories recently in order to widen the viewing poll for this story. If you see this story outside the crossover section, don't think it is a new one. It's the same story, just in three different places.

_For Thy Mantle _is on hold. No inspiration whatsoever in the past three weeks. Not much of a change in status, but still something.

I will now answer reviews from all three categories this story is under on one document. Crossover review responses are first, followed by Game responses, then by Movie responses.

Crossover:

**Lexor: **Hmmmm... you know, I'm getting the same sort of vibe from Revan. I just saw Taken 2. Liam Neeson indeed.

**Lazyguy90: **Wait and see!

**6tailedninja: **Thanks! I always thought reviews deserve a response. Btw, the Mandalorians will be radically different from the cartoon, thanks to a certain Mandalore...

**Shin'en of the Chaotic Destiny: **Thanks for the compliment!

**Gster391: **Yeah, I kinda wanted to add a hint of HP "Greater Good" to the story. Responses to Revan's arrival won't be for a bit, although... (wink, wink) ;)

**NPC200: **Wow, thanks for the compliment. I wasn't even going for ominous... XD

**Mattias88: **Hm... yeah, you've got a point. All right, I'll add in the minor soldiers again periodically. Thanks for the idea!

**Paragon of Awesomeness: **About the relationship between Revan and Bastila, read the AN above. I'll write more detail later on in the story, this chapter in fact. Thanks for the holocron notice, I'll add that in later. And indeed you are correct with Revan's future reactions to the 'armies' of the Republic and Separatists. Have a cookie!

**Guest: **Action will be coming shortly I hope, just have to do some more build up. It may be minor though. Major action won't come for a bit.

**Ultima-owner: **Indeed they will... but they can't plan for what they don't know. ;)

**Sovriegn X22 / ** **starwarsdude8221991****: **XD

**nightmaster000: **See above note for pairings. Regarding Ahsoka... I'm torn. Her character has potential for an apprentice of Revan, but I like her as Anakin's apprentice... Let me think about that...

**SneakyDevil: **I'm actually thinking of making this my other major work along with _Ace, _with _Blade _as my minor story. Status will be updated when I make the decision.

**Mike: **Thanks for the compliment! Shit, I didn't catch those RL phrases, thanks for pointing them out. They will be fixed shortly. Regarding the future, wait and see. Although I will tell you it will not be through full out war that he will regain his Empire. He has no manpower, no supplies, no intelligence, and have spent less than a day in the current time. Just keep that in mind.

Game:

**SeekerOfDarkness: **In regards to Bane, I honestly never considered him. I'll try to address him soon. In regards to Revan's reaction, wait and see. The Force is stronger, why, well, I'm not saying right now. It will stated explicitly later. Revan is the only one who is light and dark, the rest are kept in line by Revan. Bastila will expanded on in this chapter.

Movie:

**ficfan1983: **It would be, wouldn't it... Wait and see.

**Wingofpain: **Revan didn't have the time, in this story, to argue with his crew over his choices. Mission and Zaalbar both died on Rakata Prime. Also, the future of this story holds many twists and turns, some that others may consider to be _unnatural_. XD

I think I will have this story go through ROTS.

That's it I think. Hope you enjoy this!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

_Sith Imperial Shuttle, in route to Coruscant_

As the shuttle drew closer to the Republic Capital, Revan slowly moved and checked his equipment, armor and supplies that he had left. He did not want his gear to be messed up in any way possible before he exposed himself to this world. He first grabbed his lightsaber and held it up, looking for any faults in its design. He didn't see any, evidence of their durability and Revan's superior craftsmanship. He powered the blade on, sending a beam of brilliant orange humming into the air. Revan gazed at the blade remembering how he had crafted this blade so very long ago.

He remembered, while he was still a mindless slave to the Jedi, heading to a small depot high above Yavin IV. There, he met a Rodian seller, who had showed a lightsaber crystal after some time of knowing him. Revan, even in his weakened and mindless state, had felt an enormous connection towards the crystals and had spent all his money on it against the strong suggestions of his crew. Over time, he had crafted his main lightsaber using the crystal, and had slain Darth Malak, his blood brother, with this very blade.

Once Revan had regained his memories, he remembered what the crystal was. It was known as the Heart of the Guardian, an ancient and powerful focusing crystal that was said to be involved in the founding of the Jedi Order. It would appear in times of great distress and chaos and bring salvation to the galaxy. The Sith also believed it was an object of their heritage, leaving the crystal to be a unique balance of light and dark, just like Revan personified. Revan had been gifted that power, and he would use it.

Revan sighed as he powered the blade down and placed it down, the inspection complete. The power the crystal gave him came at a cost. It made him a piece of destiny, a piece destined to belong to neither the light or the darkness and stand alone. It made him do the things no one else would or could.

Revan then turned his attention to his armor. Firstly, he ejected his half-meter long wrist blades of Mandalorian invention. They proved their worth during the battle of Dxun and were a nasty surprise to those who didn't expected them. After checking and sharpening them, he put them away and began to check the armor itself. Its plates were worn from use, yet still in good condition. The seals were adequate, but should be replaced shortly. The integrated energy shield was fried from Malak's betrayal, yet to be repaired. The cloak was in fine condition, although... Revan frowned as he went over his armor again. This armor, despite its state of the art nature, was still made, worn, and belonged in a different era. This armor was the armor of Revan, Jedi General. This was the armor of Darth Revan, Dark Lord of the Sith. The mask would always be with Revan, had been since Cathar, but the armor needed to be changed, needed to be fit for Revan, Lord of Revenge and master of light and dark.

Revan brought up a holo screen and dumped his plans for a new armor set from his mask to the screen. He had been thinking to upgrade for some time, although he had been busy with conquering the Republic. Since he had the time, he might as well build the armor anyway. Revan quickly added key changes to his plans and looked them over agin. The armor would be much stronger and would cover his whole body instead of the segmented plate/cloak combo he was using originally. He didn't want a situation like Malak's betrayal to happen again. He would add an improved energy shield matrix to the armor. The mask would stay the same, yet he would add an armored shell around the rest of his head that would attach to the mask. It would be primarily silver/black with red trim and would be hidden by a black cloak, despite Revan's dislike for them, for the element of surprise. After several minutes of work, Revan smiled as he saved the plans. All in all, the new armor would be much better suited for him and work a whole lot better than the one he was wearing now.

Since he was on the subject of upgrading, Revan knew he now wanted to deal with the issues with HK-47. His mechanical skills had progressed greatly since he had build the assassin droid and he now wanted to address faults in the original design, such as HK's speech, as well as upgrade his capabilities.

"HK, can you come here?" Revan asked as he brought up his ideas for HK's future chassis.

The assassin droid entered the room and asked? "Query: What would you like, Master? Please tell me you need some one killed? My circuits itch at that very thought!"

Revan laughed, "No, HK. You're here to listen to my ideas on how to make you better."

"Shocked Statement: Better, Master? I'm already the best assassin droid in existence! Your words wound my very self!"

"Stop being so dramatic, HK. My engineering skills have improved since I built you, and new technologies have allowed me to make you better. Come here and take a look"

Revan activated the plans for the new "HK-47 GEN II" chassis as HK moved closer to look at Revan's ideas. The hologram showed a more humanoid robot than the one HK was now. It's plates were bright white and didn't cover the entire chassis, revealing the circuits and wires beneath. It stood shorted than HK, around the height of Revan, yet looked more modern, futuristic, agile, and high tech. It didn't have any photoreceptors or vocalizers, just a pure black face plate.

"Hesitant Statement: Master, although the design seems adequate for future droid soldiers, I fail to see how this model bests my perfection."

"This robot was designed using experimental technology not in existence yet when I built you. Using brand new Force Multiplication Circuits, it will increase your strength by a factor of 1.5 and your agility by a factor of two. A new processor based on Verpine tech that was personally developed by yours truly aboard the Star Forge will increase your processing speed tremendously. Also included in this package is several assassination based tweaks including stability dampeners, sound dampeners, and a secure communications and hacking network. It is equipped with all the standard gear you typically carry and has a stronger energy shield than your current one. However, there are two, well three, changes I especially like. One is that your vocalizer will be fixed and upgraded, allowing you to impersonate other's voices to a very realistic quality and actually talk without stating the type of sentence before. Two, your body has been designed to accept melee weapons which will definitely help your missions. And last but not least, a personal cloaking system with a time limit of twenty seconds has been incorporated into your systems. You, my friend, will be death incarnate."

Silence followed Revan's words as HK processed what he had said. After several moments, HK whirled to face Revan and asked, "Eager Exclamation: Oh, you are the best master ever! When can I get these upgrades to deal death to meatbags in some many more ways! I would never be bored again!"

Revan laughed at the droids statement. "I'll plug the plans in when we get back to the Star Forge along with my new armor. They should be ready within a day. It will only be that long simply due to the complexity of the technology used."

A beeping sound brought the two companions out of their discussion. Revan quickly ran to the cockpit and said, "We're about to exit hyperspace. HK, take us down close to the Galactic Archives next to the Senate building. I'll go get changed."

Revan ran to his room as HK sat down and brought the ship out of hyperspace. Revan stopped for a moment and glanced outside a viewport and gazed at Coruscant, which they were rapidly approaching. He closed his eyes, memories overwhelming him. He could remember when he first set eyes on the planet at the young age of seven in the compony of Master Kreia, all those years ago...

_Flashback_

_ Seven year old Revan gazed at the approaching planet in wonder. All the buildings, the activity, the very vitality of the planet just amazed Revan. Home was never like this! This is so cool, Revan eagerly thought. To come here to such a wonderful place and become a Jedi was awesome! To meet all new people, to experience new things, this was perfect. As his eyes continued to stare at Coruscant, his young mind made a vow to always protect this planet spirit, the heart of civilization, from anything that might seek to harm it._

_ "Like it, young one?"_

_ Revan blushed as he turned to face the old women who found him and brought him here. She had instructed him on some basic Force knowledge, and Revan eagerly soaked anything she gave. She chose him, saved him. He owed her._

_ "Yes, Master Kreia. I've never seen such a big city. It's incredible!"_

_ The old lady chuckled at Revan's excitement. Oh, how long had it been since she had last dealt with children? "I'm glad you did. This planet is the heart of everything. It's importance cannot be overstated. Without it, much would be lost."_

_ Revan nodded eagerly, "I knew that. I can't even imagine what would happen if we lost this. Nothing will come to harm this planet, this heart of civilization, on my watch._

_ Kreia began to laugh again, but stopped as a subtle Force wave washed over here and latched onto Revan. She stared at the kid, who hadn't noticed the wave when he began to gush over Coruscant again. Was that..._

_ Kreia shook her head in amazement. She couldn't believe that a synchron, something that had never been documented before, had just happened right in front of her on a seven year old boy. She needed to watch his career with most interest. After all, he was going to be the most important being history will ever know. He will travel the stars, become a master of light and dark, and become the greatest wielder and piece of destiny that everyone only dreamed to become. He will become the heart of the Force. He will change the galaxy_

_ And Kreia will stand beside him the entire way on his road to greatness._

_ End Flashback_

Revan sighed as the memory faded away. Right before they parted for the last time, Kreia had told him some things about that moment in time from her perspective. She hadn't explained fully before she died, just like her, but she had told him that was when his road to destiny started.

Revan quickly entered his room and stripped his armor off, probably to be worn only once more. He changed into average civilian clothes in order to blend in with the populace. As he looked at himself in the mirror, he took some time to glance at his reflection.

Strong, sharp features accented his face. His dark blue eyes, capable of unsettling the most peaceful people, stared into the mirror. His black-brown hair was cut military style so it would be easy to put his mask on and would be harder to pull on in a fight. His white skin was paler than normal, caused by encasing himself in his armor too long. All in all, he looked like an average human, but extruded some qualities that revealed him as something more than that.

Revan quickly ran to the cockpit to be ready to land on Coruscant. Time to gather the information necessary to rebuild his empire. Time to show his face to the galaxy that needed to change. Too bad no one would recognize him till it was too late.

* * *

_In orbit above Mandalore_

Canderous Ordo, also known as Mandalore the Preserver, scowled as he was yet again blocked by Republic friendly forces. He was not happy with the current state of society of Mandalore and he hadn't even landed yet. According to the information he had gathered, Mandalore, instead of the warrior home it had always been, had become a soft, pacifistic society that exiled those that followed the true path of the Taung! Canderous was furious at what the Mandalorians had degenerated too. And it was all thanks to the Republic, who had corrupted the Mandalorians until they were no longer what made them great.

Canderous vowed to bring the Mandalorians back to their former glory. He was Mandalore the Presever! He will return the ancient ways through his powers of Mandalore and preserve their old society for centuries to come.

"Civilian shuttle, you have received clearance to dock at Docking Bay D-3. A welcoming party and Jedi advisor will see you there."

"All right," Canderous mumbled. After he shut off the comm., he snorted at the governments actions. They were clearly having him land so they could process him and check him out. The stupid Jedi there proved it. That didn't matter though. What mattered was getting to the right people and getting his title of Mandalore and possession of the mask out to the public. With that, the Mandalorians were obligated to follow him.

As Canderous set the shuttle down and saw the body of people awaiting his arrival, he grinned in anticipation.

Time to start Revan's and the Mandalorian's return.

* * *

Jedi Knight Bourne Skyfall sighed as he stood on the landing platform waiting for their unanticipated arrival. He fingered his lightsaber under his brown robes as he glanced at at the Mandalorians around him, all at attention. He was bored, and he wanted to go back to watching the populace go about their daily lives.

Bourne had passed the Trials some months and was a full fledged Jedi Knight. He had been assigned to the Mandalore sector as an attachment to Duchess Satine and was supposed to handle any disputes or dark actions undertaken by the populace. That had kept him very busy as he frequently dealt with several corruption cases and illegal black market smuggling.

So now, when he finally was able to catch a break from all the corruption around him, someone just had to enter Mandalorian Space unannounced, forcing him to be part of the reception crew.

Bourne turned to the Police captain standing next to him and asked, "So, what do we got?"

The captain straightened and replied, "The unknown ship arrived in orbit above Mandalore approximately 3 hours ago, Master Jedi. Clearance was granted five minutes ago for the ship to land at this pad. Voice ID our person as male, no identity match. We've prepared ourselves for anything that may be inside the shuttle,"

Bourne nodded as he noticed the shuttle, a rather old but clean model, streaking into the hanger, setting down with a small hiss. The troops around him tensed, ready for anything. Bourne frowned as the Force tinged in anticipation. This meeting was going to be important, Bourne inferred, as the ramp lowered to reveal someone who made everyone's jaw drop in shock.

It was a giant man, easily taller than anyone in the room. He was built strong and his muscles flexed as he strode towards him. He gave of an dominate aura, one that hinted his strength and leadership. But what really shocked them was the silver and gold Mandalorian armor he was encased in. Every security guard tightened their weapons in fear. No True Mandalorian was allowed on Mandalore, but they were known to be vicious fighters. This was not going to be pretty.

"Halt! True Mandalorians are not allowed on this planet! Please surrender and prepare yourself for processing!" The security guard ordered with a slight twinge of fear in his voice.

The Mandalorian laughed, causing everyone to shudder. "So this is what our society was regressed to. A pacifistic corrupted people lost in their ways and radically removing what we are, what made us great. This disgust me."

Bourne stepped forward and replied, "You are outnumbered and have no authority here. Please stand down. It doesn't have to get violent!"

The man laughed again and replied, "No authority here? Do you know who you're talking to, Jedi?"

Bourne shook his head slowly, bringing the Force to bear within him. "No, I don't. Indulge me."

Bourne could feel the man becoming smug at the statement. "Very well then. I am Mandalore the Preserver. I wear the Mask of Mandalore, last worn by Mandalore the Ultimate."

Every one around him gasped in shock. There hadn't been a true Mandalore, one who wore the mask, for four thousand years. If what he said was true... it would change everything.

"Impossible! The mask had been missing for generations! You lie!" a female guard yelled out in denial.

The man took a step forward, causing the the guards to shiver. "I resent that. The honor and glory of Mandalore's mask has been lost, and we have forgotten what it means to be Mandalorian. I have come, bearing Mandalore's mask, and I will make us great once again."

Bourne pulled his lightsaber out and replied, "Mandalore is part of the Republic, and you plan on a hostile takeover of the rightful government. You are under arrest."

Mandalore chuckled, "I _am _the government of Mandalore. The Mandalore is one of the key aspects of our society, going back to Mandalore the First himself. I am our voice and our head. The current government is illegitimate based on our code. You have no backing. Besides, the people would riot if they realized that a Mandalore had finally emerged and had been taken prisoner as soon as he arrived to help his people,"

Bourne scowled at his words. If what he said was true... then he was right and the Republic had no authority over his words. Damn it.

"He's right sir. Mandalorian code commands us to follow our Mandalore. I for one will follow it. Mandalore, please follow me to our current leader." the security chief called out.

Bourne turned to him and asked, "You can just send him right to Duchess Satine! He needs to be processed first by law!"

The chief shook his head. "Sorry, Master Jedi, but you don't have any say in this matter. You were brought here to solve our corruption problem, not to keep us docile as it appears you have been doing. Besides, Mandalorian Code is clear. Mandalore is our rightful and absolute ruler. We just need to find a way to smooth the transition."

Bourne scowled again and quickly left the room. As he walked, he recited the Jedi Code in order to calm him down. This was not a good situation. Mandalore appeared to practically be the ruler of Mandalore already, or will be in short notice. Given his nationalistic tendencies and his reaction to the current political state of Mandalore...

The Jedi Order needed to be informed.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Duchess Satine awaited the arrival of the man who she knew would replace her once public word got out. She paced the room, furiously thinking the situation over. All her actions, the pacifistic regime she had installed, the exile of the True Mandalorians, she had done it in the name of the Republic and all it stood for. To hear that she was getting ousted by a man who would surely ruin everything she had done hurt.

She knew however that she could do nothing. Despite being born on Kalevala, she knew that the Mandalorian was correct in this case, and the people of Mandalore deserved to have a leader of their own nationality. Even if the Republic was against this regime change, it was inevitable that it would indeed change. Satine just wanted to make sure that it wouldn't change completely.

The man in question's entrance caught Satine's attention. As she turned to look at her successor, she couldn't help but feel slight terror at his appearance. His huge size, the gleaming armor, it all combined to show a frightening aura.

"Welcome, Mandalore the Preserver. I am Duchess Satine, current ruler of Mandalore." Satine said, moving forward to greet the man.

Mandalore waved her off. "Spare me the speech. They're all the same. What I want to know is what you want."

Satine's left eyebrow raised in surprise. "Pardon?"

Mandalore sighed and replied, "You were pacing when I entered and several data-pads are piled on your desk that are from three hours ago and forward. What do you want?"

Satine's mouth fell open a few centimeters. This man was good, "I wanted to discuss with you some possible... ways we can smooth the transition of rule over."

Mandalore laughed and replied, "You mean you want concessions in exchange for no revolution against the rightful ruler."

Satine decided that honesty was best and shrugged, "Basically. We have had a lot of non Mandalorians enter the city since the beginning of my rule. They may find this to be suspicious if not handles correctly."

The man nodded as he sat down at a nearby table. "Honesty. I like that. Even though I would gain the loyalty of almost the entire planet, I don't want to deal with interior problems within the coming years." He motioned with his right hand for her to sit down.

"All right, let's talk"

* * *

_Onboard the SIV Reclaimer_

Bastila Shan stood on the bridge, surrounded by crew as she gazed at the blazing lines of hyperspace. They were approaching the Star Forge System and hopefully the intact Star Forge itself. It would greatly benefit their cause if they managed to reactivate the station. Bastila snorted softly. Their cause pretty much equaled Revan's own.

Revan. The thought of her Master sent anger and satisfaction through her body, more the former than the latter. She had turned to the dark side for him, reveled in its power, convinced him that the dark side held everything they needed. They had worked together to bring down the traitor Malak and destroyed the pathetic Republic Fleet. She was finally free.

She had eagerly thrown herself into the Sith Fleet, eager to please her Master. She would do anything, sacrifice anything, for him. She loved him.

And after everything she did to impress him, he had turned down her affections. He had stated she was falling out of balance, using the dark side too much. He couldn't return her affections even if he had them, Revan had continued, because of the example it would set the populace. Remembering his words caused Bastila to fill with anger. How could Revan be so naïve, to think that the light actually held some value! Bastila had proven to him that pure darkness was pure power, that use the light was to weaken oneself. How dare he!

Bastila had watched from the sidelines and had come to the conclusion that Revan was weakening himself by using both light and dark, and had to go. Bastila was stronger and more powerful, and she would show that nerf herder to not throw away her affections.

But she had run into a problem, nearly the fanatical devotion his Empire had followed him after the battle of the Forge. She couldn't depose him if the people were so in love with him. She had to wait and bide her time to take down the Lord of Revenge.

Now though, Revan was weak. Not in the sense of power, but protection. He had no Empire, no soldiers to sacrifice to stop her. She had a change to take him down and she planned on to. Just not yet. It had to be just the right moment. Until then, she would play the part of the perfect little servant. Like now.

"Ma'am, we are exiting hyperspace... now." the navigation's officer called out.

They reverted to real space a safe distance away from the Star Forge was located. They didn't want to take a chance that the disrupter field had changed frequencies during the time they were gone.

"Is the Star Forge there?" Bastila asked.

Admiral Dominic, who was standing behind her, snorted and pointed, "Why don't you look out the damn window."

Bastila scowled with anger at Dominic's impudence as she turned to face the Star Forge, floating intact. The ancient structure was dark, obviously inactive, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that it was still intact and could be reactivated to aid the Sith once again.

Bastila eagerly wanted to board and take control of the station away from Revan. She wanted to absorb its power and laugh as she used it to crush Revan once and for all. She couldn't though. She was surround by men loyal to Revan and it was too early. She had to wait.

"Contact Revan and tell him the Star Forge is operational. I'll be in my quarters." Bastila barked out. She swiftly turned and walked away, thoughts turning towards the pure ecstasy of the dark side and how she would run Revan through with her crimson blade...

Unknowingly to her, Admiral Dominic managed to see her eyes glow golden and skin pale and crack for a split second as she fell into the comfort of the dark side.

He knew exactly what that meant.

* * *

_Coruscant, Galactic Archives_

"Revan, the Star Forge is intact. I repeat, the Star Forge is intact. Acknowledge."

"Good job, Dominic. Send soldiers over to secure the Star Forge in preparation for my arrival to activate it. Tell Bastila that she is to lead a detachment of soldiers down to the planet to secure the Temple. Once I have received my information, I'll return to the Star Forge to form plans. Revan, out."

Revan clicked the comm off and stretched, having been seated several hours searching for all sorts of different information. Revan hated doing spook work, but it was necessary to help iron out his plans.

He had gone through as much as he could, history, military, economic, cultural, technological, even as much as he could on the Jedi Order. Through his research, he was able to gain an idea of what he could do, what people he could go to, in order to get his Empire going and to start the Republic's fall.

However, that didn't help him figure out how to solve two main problems. Money and manpower. Manpower was easier to get, since he could just kidnap slaves and other unsavory folk to serve. However, money would make getting trained soldiers a lot easier and would inspire better morale. One problem with that.

He didn't have a clue how to get his starting capital.

Revan absolutely refused to sell anything, since all his technology was state of the art and would actually help the Republic. He didn't want to steal outright, since that would leave a very big trail and could get exposed, which was unacceptable this early in the game. He supposed he could have HK do some high paying jobs, but those could only go so far...

Revan sighed as he flicked through the daily news, taking a break from his intensive research. A story caught his eye and he began to read.

_New Legislation Passed! New Tax laws make paying them more convenient!_

_ Yesterday, legislation was signed by Chancellor Palpatine that drastically simplified the tax paying process. Instead of having thousands of banks and having your money spread out over several accounts, citizens can now have a single account in a single bank that will hold all your money. Taxes are easily subtracted from the main account on its own, saving you time and hassle of paying all your taxes yourself._

_ Citizen Hr'lock Glyre has this to say, "This tax system is one of the best pieces of legislature ever to come out of the Senate. Thank you Palpatine!"_

_ In other daily news..._

Revan frowned as he reread the story again, wondering why it caught his interest. It was simply an article over a new tax system.

Tax... money... tax... money... needed...

Revan's eyes widened and his mouth burst into a wide grin as his brain needed the necessary connections. He didn't need to steal anything at all. He would just have the Republic and its beloved citizens give him money.

With a mischievous smirk on his face, Revan quickly got to the Treasury data-pad portal. After a couple seconds of hacking and breaking through the laughable encryption, at least to Revan who dealt with intense military encryptions during the war, he was in. Revan quickly got to the tax allocation site that detailed every single tax applied to every single user of Bank Republica. He swiftly added a measly half credit 'tax' and set his destination to one of his buffer accounts he had set up in advanced. With a grin, he shut the Treasury site and sat back, satisfied with this work.

His new 'tax' would take a half credit chit off every single user of the main banking company. No individual person would complain about just a half credit chit missing every time the government taxes are taking? However, since there are several trillion people using the bugged bank... Revan would be a very rich man very soon.

Revan knew that this scam wouldn't last forever. However, it would give him the money he needed to properly invest himself in other legitimate sources of income and get him stabilized. Now since he had money, manpower would be easier to get.

Revan began to think over what he had to do next. There wasn't much information on the Jedi Order available in the public database. However, Revan needed to know how strong and how much the Jedi Order had changed. Probably not much. Still, knowledge was power, and he needed it to win.

However, there was only one way he could really get the information he needed quickly before he had to return to the Star Forge. It was full of risks, chief of which was being exposed, but it had to be done. Revan had been super cautious and had taken zero risks since he had arrived. He knew that this time, however, the risk was worth the reward. He had taken plenty of risks during the wars he led, and he knew that this risk was one that he was going to take. Getting that knowledge was essential. Revan smiled as he got up and began to walk back to his ship as he began to think how excited HK-47 was going to be.

After all, it wasn't every day that you broke into the Jedi Temple.

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed that chapter to _The Lord of Revenge!_

Again, posting right before bedtime. I really need to work on my writing times! :)

Pictures of Revan's eventual new armor and HK's eventual new appearance are located on my profile.

I've expanded on my position on Bastila above. The reason why she is not a lover of Revan in this story is because he turned her down. Revan knew that she was falling into darkness. He also knew that he couldn't afford to fall in love with his apprentice. He needed to set an example, to be a symbol, and he couldn't do that with a lover.

Yes, I stole the tax thing from _Republic Commando Order 66_. It was just so cool and so like Revan I had to include it.

Before I hear the cries of Revan being OOC regarding the future Temple break in, let me state it again. Revan knows that it is a major risk for him to break into the enclave of his worst enemy. He knows it can backfire on him. However, he is willing to take that risk in order to get a greater reward, namely the knowledge inside the temple. Revan did this all the time during the Mandalorian Wars, he's just doing it agin.

I think I will start to include various flashbacks regarding young Revan and how he became who he is currently. I hope you like the first one.

The story will probably continue much like this for while, having multiple events and POV's in the same chapter unless it is an important one. This style will probably go on until either the start of Episode II or right before a time skip to Episode II, where most of my plot-lines will hopefully converge.

I love the Heart of the Guardian crystal, which is why I gave it to Revan. Plus, it stands as a symbol for his light and dark nature, his balance of the two sides.

Next story update will be _Altomare Ace, _no exceptions. However, I'm going to be busy the next week or two, so writing will be delayed.

I think that's it. See you later!

Primordial Soul


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Hey, it's Primordial Soul with the fourth chapter of _Lord of Revenge!_

Banged this out in three hours while watching _Safehouse _with Denzel Washington_._ I am awesome.

These past couple weeks have not been pleasant with a bunch of tests, assigned projects, and slowly slipping grades rolling me up into an anxious, quivering mess. Thankfully, they're done, my grades have solidified, and I have this weekend to rest, relax and write before jumping back into the last two weeks of school and my dreaded exams right before Christmas. Since I won't have a chance to type after this weekend until Chirstmas, here's a chapter of _Lord _for you guys to enjoy.

Well, Revan is planting the seeds of his Empire and about to infiltrate the Jedi Temple, Canderous is securing Mandalorian loyalty, and Bastila is slipping off the deep end. What comes next? Action is present!

A well meaning reader has approached me with concerns about Revan's apparent mary-sue ness. Upon re-reading my story, I have realized that in my love for the character, I have made him seem overpowered and the reactions to his speeches cheesy. I definitely address both these things in this chapter.

Regarding Bastila, well, wait and see. I don't want to say anything else.

* * *

**Crossover Review Responses**

**lazyguy90: **Bastila is not Revan's lover, but I can't say if she will stop her descent into the dark or fall into darkness forever.

**J.E.P 1996: **Actually, yes, I do plan on putting them in. They won't appear for a while, but they will be in.

**Paragon of Awesomeness: **Well, I'm glad so many people are sorry for Bastila and want to see her redeemed! However, I can't say anything more about it except wait and see. Also, thank you for the character information, it helped a lot. All though I can't tell you anything. :D

**6tailedninja: **I'd agree, but the HK's design is too old and would stand out against the newer styled galaxy. He needs to do this to help him blend in. However, HK was slightly threatening in the game and should be now. I planned on doing something like you suggested regarding the light side of the Force.

**Gster391: **Thanks!

**Thesoulreader42: **Um... can you read my mind? I had that in mind later on in the story. Have a cookie!

**Simple405: **Thanks!

**Danyael Prince: **I have not played or read much about TOR expect what happens to Revan. So, unless I find or told something exceptional, nothing about TOR will be included in this story.

**Above the Winter Moonlight: **Anakin and Obi- wan will not encounter Revan for some time. Why? They are too young and are training. They will meet however.

* * *

**Game Review Responses**

**SeekerOfDarkness: **I can't say about what will happen to Bastila. Read above about HK and thanks about the comment about the Heart of the Guardian. Maybe... Reactions about the Grand Plan will have to wait till later. And about Ashoka, she definitely does have potential...

**GinsegH: **Wow, thank you for the very long review, I especially enjoy them! Regarding the Interdictor not following Revan, I'm using the belief/head canon that Interdictors cannot move while using their gravity well generators. If that's wrong, deal with it.

The Force explosion was amplified by the breaching of Time; Revan is not strong enough to take on the Jedi Council.

Regarding the cheesiness of his speeches, I really wanted to show the fervor he could inspire in his troops during the heat of the moment. I'm addressing some of the fallout of the time travel in this chapter regarding the regular troops in order to counter act the apparent cheesiness of their reactions.

Also, to Revan's POV and what he could find publicly and quicklyin the Republics databases, it gave the impression that the Republic has regressed technologically. His POV is unreliable and biased and he doesn't have all the facts. His POV will change once he get's more exposure to more secret things and the technology used in the present time.

Regarding the overdoing of his charisma, well, yeah it's a bit overdone. I'll try and curb it back in later chapters. Also, read above regarding Revan's over-powered-ness.

Regarding the Mandalorian Code, the populace could have practiced and taught it in secret. Also, if they are Mandalorians, they have to know about the code whether they follow it or not, at least to me. It's kinda like cultural identity. Having a Mandalore right in front of them would have to inspire belief. Sorry if that isn't an adequate explanation.

Thank you for your compliments about my take on romance so far. I always wanted to show the fact as he is a leader of an Empire, it would be political suicide if he had a relationship with his apprentice even if he had feelings for her. He has more to focus on, like running his Empire, than romance. Not that there won't be any... Ah, hell, I'm just going to say it now.

* * *

**Important**

I do have a romance for Revan planned. I will take guesses toward **how** Revan will get the girl. Consider it a contest. First three to guess the situation, not the person, correct in a PM before the reveal chapter much later wins a request for me to write a one shot about anything within my writing genres which are posted on my profile. I will give hints as the story progresses.

That's it. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

_I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!_

* * *

As HK-47 drove the sky car to somewhere close enough to infiltrate the Jedi Temple, Revan adjusted the armor and mask he was wearing, frowning in dismay at its low quality and cheapness. He was wearing a simple combat suit with a common mask that possessed a voice modulator to conceal his identity. He would of worn his special and signature armor, but if he was caught or exposed, he did not want to be identified later if he could help it. Therefore, this average stuff he wore now would have to do for this infiltration run.

Revan closed his eyes as he further hid his force connection. He did not want the Jedi to notice him while he was inside the Temple and he did not think he would need it much. These Jedi were pampered, spoiled, naïve fools who supported a corrupt regime that has regressed technologically from where it was before. They were weak, and he would prove it so.

"Declaration: Approaching the Jedi Temple, master. Where would you want me to land?"

Revan narrowed his eyes as he pondered where to infiltrate the Temple. He was tempted to walk straight through the front door and scare the crap out of the Jedi, but that would ruin why they were here in the first place. He could go up high and descend, however, the Temple's many spires would see them as they entered the Temple. No, they would have to go low to the hidden base of the Temple and ascend from there. Good thing Revan was a curious boy in his youth when he was still living at the Coruscant Jedi Temple before he went to Dantooine

"Take us down to the Temple Skycar Exit and descend for thirty seconds. Once we reach level 147, straighten us up and head to the service tunnels that thread beneath the Temple. We're going to enter the Temple through a way that the Jedi have forgotten about long ago." Revan stated, pulling gloves on over his hands to prevent any fingerprints from remaining inside the Temple once they departed.

"Affirmative, Master," HK-47 replied as he angled the sky car down toward the public exit that led to the Jedi Temple.

Revan leaned back and closed his eyes and began to meditate, preparing for his first ground mission in technically a little less than four thousand years. He couldn't wait.

* * *

_SIV Reclaimer_

Corporal Blackthorn started at the small picture clutched inside his tight grip. In the picture sat himself, smiling and without a care in the world. Next to him sat a beautiful women, to him at least. She was smaller than him and wore a matching smile. She was wearing a long blue gown, which compliment her sky blue eyes. She was an angel, one he would always love. She was the one who brought his daughter into the world.

And she'd been dead for four thousand years. And he never got to see his daughter. He would always wonder how his little miracle looked like. What she did with her life. What she thought of her father.

Blackthorn glanced around to see other members of the crew deep in mourning, either staring at pictures of their loved ones or letting their sorrows out in the form of crying. Once they had docked at the Star Forge, Admiral Dominic wisely decided to halt all duties aboard the ship and ordered them to "take the break they rightfully deserved".

No one argued. And every one was thankful for the chance to mourn.

When they had been in front of Revan, their Lord, they didn't want to appear weak. They were in shock, and couldn't articulate their sorrows so soon. They had grasped at the lifeline that were Revan's words and threw themselves whole-heartedly into them. They turned their back on their pain and responded with the mindless fervor they had when Revan spoke. They needed to escape, and Revan provided that.

But they could only hold their sorrows back for so long. And now with Revan gone and no work to be done, they could finally let out their grief.

Blackthorn heard footsteps approach him. He turned to see Delante, pure and utter grief on his face, standing over him. His eyes were puffy and red, evidence of his most recent activity. Blackthorn gestured for him to sit down, which Delante did.

"You know..." Delante hoarsely began, "I always thought I'd live to see the day my brother managed to get his disease cured. A cure was in the works, only a couple years away from saving all the lives that had the disease. He would always say that the disease had nothing on him and he would go down on his own terms. He always wanted to one up it and he always refused to sit in a hospital connected to an IV."

He laughed quietly, nostalgic about the past. "I always said he was a little hyperactive rancor that didn't know when to slow down. He would always reply, "when I get better, I'll show you rancor."

He lowered his head in mourning, "and now I'll never see him show it."

Blackthorn put a hand on his shoulder, sharing his grief. Neither of them noticed Ullia enter and sit down next to them, lost in her own grief. Together they sat, comforting each other for their loss.

Soon, they would be the zealous soldiers, ready to fight for what they lost. Soon, they would be strong, hard, ready to follow Revan's commands. Soon, they would become brothers in vigil, protecting with mindless intensity all of what they had left. Eventually, they would be able to move on from their pain and grief.

But tonight, they were the weeping human beings who had lost their reasons to fight. Tonight, they were simply people sharing their despair.

Tonight was the night they broke.

* * *

_Coruscant_

Deep down below the Jedi Temple, a speeder pulled into the vast, pillar infested area that supported their target. It quickly and expertly weaved its way through the pillars, heading to a small ledge hidden away in the darkness. When it reached the ledge, it stopped and hovered as it parked. Seconds later, two figures emerged from the speeder, readying weapons. The droid hefted a blaster rifle along with several hidden weapons in his chassis. The other wielded several small blades each made of cortosis, capable of reflecting lightsabers.

Behind his temporary combat mask, Revan glanced around the area and was disappointed with what he saw. Even though the area was dirtier, more run down, more developed, it still was almost exactly the same as when he was a child four thousand years ago. Oh, well, their loss.

"HK, form up on me. Activate stealth protocols. Keep your optics open and silently take down anyone who spots us. Do not kill anyone unless we have to, clear?"

"Distressed Statement: Oh, Master, why do you have to be so cruel? Could I violently kill at least one meatbag? This limitation irks my assassination protocols, Master."

"Deal with it." Revan said as they began to slowly move along the ledge. "This mission is too important for you to screw it up with your sociopathic tendencies. Why are you so violent?"

"Smug Response: You made me like this, Master."

"Don't remind me. I always regret that."

"Elaboration: I don't believe you. Why, I remember the look on your face when I was first activated with you and the original meatbag Malak..."

"HK..."

"Smug Statement: It was humor, Master. You made me like this because of humor. And it has been your best decision yet."

"Well... screw you."

"Annoying Comeback: You know you love me. You would never dismantle your prized creation!"

"Don't tempt me, droid. Quiet down, we're about to hit the vents."

Revan and HK both flanked the ventilation cover, their hidden way into the Temple. Back in Revan's day, it was an easy and not-known way to the Masters. It allowed Padawans to escape the Jedi and spend some time in the outside world.

"HK, follow me. Once we are in the facility, I want you to activate your stealth field generator and be my eyes and ears on the computer on the other side of this vent. Hide me from cameras, tell me where people are, etc. I'll head to the Archive server station close by to get our information. It should take me for than fifteen minutes to get there and back. Understood?"

HK nodded and hefted his rifle with one hand as he ripped the poorly maintained vent cover off with his other. "After you, Master."

Revan quickly entered the large vent, HK close behind. They slowly advanced into the vent, wary for any security systems either still active or added during the four thousand years they were gone.

Eventually, they reached the first obstacle, a slowly revolving metal fan typical to old style vents. It was an easy obstacle for determined Padawans to get through and even easier for Revan to get through. He simply grabbed a metal bar, one originally used for this purpose, and jammed the fan, allowing both Revan and HK to get through. Once they did, Revan unjammed the fan and sat the bar down for their exfiltration later.

"That was pitifully easy. They really haven't updated their defenses at all. Stupid Jedi." Revan dryly stated.

"Consolation: Well, Master, there isn't much that can best my mechanical perfection. Or the screams of meatbags when you castrate and disembowel them."

"... You're scary, you know that?"

"Dry Statement: I know my design specifications, Master."

"Oh, you... wait, you here that?"

HK-47 tilted his head, audio receptors processing the sound Revan picked up on. "Curious Answer: Why yes I do, Master. It sounds like... You are not going to like this."

"Hit me."

"Confused Query: Why would you want me to hit you, Master? Have you done something wrong?"

"It's a figure of speech. Tell me what it is... Never mind. I know what it is now."

The two intruders looked down and found a massive shaft, complete with rapidly spinning fans and a _very _long fall. They stared across the shaft to see the vent they needed to go through sitting innocently on the other side.

"This is new" Revan mused out loud, rubbing his chin. The Jedi apparently did install some upgrades to the main vent system, but kept the old vents intact. He should of guessed something like this would of occurred. "How are we going to get across?

HK chuckled and responded "Amused Declarative: Oh, Master, how I long awaited the day where you would ask me for help. The creation has bested the creator!"

"Shut it, we're on the clock. How are we going to get across?"

HK straightened, the perfect pose of seriousness. "Master, I can access the Temple's ventilation controls remotely. I can change the fan's strength so that instead of being blown upward or sent downward to oblivion, we can just float across to the other side."

Revan grinned, "If you could do that without getting caught, I'll kiss you."

"Dry Statement: … I don't swing that way, Master."

"Bite me."

"Dismissal: I don't have teeth, Master."

"Whatever. Just do it."

HK's optics flickered and a moment later replied, "Declaration: Done. It is now safe to jump the gap over oblivion. Don't forget to fasten your safety belt and hold on to your butts." The dampening of the fan's sounds revealed their now slower rotational speed.

Revan nodded in appreciation. "Good job. Once we cross, leave the fan's at this speed so we can return unhindered. Once we return, fix the vents back to their original state."

As HK-47 nodded in assent, Revan took a deep breath, ran, and jumped.

It was disconcerting to feel your body float, not hampered by gravity in any way. Revan flew straight across the chasm, landing gently inside the vent on the other side. That was easy yet sickening. Revan had never liked zero gravity. It reminded him of when he was betrayed or when his true identity was revealed aboard the Leviathan.

HK soon followed him over, and the two began to move deeper into the Temple. As they continued, HK asked, "Query: Don't I get some appreciation?"

"Haven't I already given you some?"

"Suggestion: Well, if you want to count your sexual advance onto me as appreciation, then you don't have to. Although it would give me strange concerns over your mental well being, Master. Did the hyperspace jump affect some of your neurons, Master? I would gladly look at them through your cut open head."

"... No, I'd rather you not do that. Thank you, HK."

"Chiding Statement: Now, was that so hard, Master?"

"Shut it HK, we're at the tertiary computer room."

The two feel silent as they saw through one of the vent covers the computer room where HK was to interface with while Revan went for the information they were after. HK silently detached the cover and set it aside as the two dropped into the unoccupied room.

Revan turned to face HK as he began to plug into the computer. "All right, connect in and cloak yourself. Tell me where people are on my way to the Archive servers"

HK nodded as he finished connecting to the computer. "Affirmative. Cloaking now." And using an improvised stealth field generator, he crudely turned invisible although if it was lighter, it would be easy to see the distortion that HK caused. Revan would definitely design a good stealth generator for HK's updated chassis when they returned to the Star Forge.

Revan quickly and silently exited the computer room, intent on reaching the Archive servers. The first few corridors were empty and unused, aiding Revan's quick speed.

Once he reached an intersection that apparently did see some use, HK's voice crackled over his com-link speaker. "Master, you have several Jedi meatbags approaching the corridor. Seek shelter."

Revan instantly jumped onto the ceiling and hid himself in one of the big, shadowy corners above the hallways. As soon as he did so, Revan could hear voices echoing.

"... Masters say it's true?"

"Yes, apparently they say something powerful has just made itself known. Our Jedi are scouting out planets where the disturbance could of taken place."

Revan saw two Jedi, a Rodian and a Zabarak, walk into the intersection, deep in discussion over something. Revan snorted inwardly when he realized that they were talking about him.

"What do the Master's say of this disturbance?" the Rodian asked.

"They believe it has to be of the dark side, as nothing could be that primal and that strong without tapping into some forbidden arts." The Zabarak sagely said. Revan scoffed inwardly. Typical Jedi naivety to mark whatever was unknown to be dark.

"Has the Force said what this disturbance is?"

"No, the Force has remained clouded and it is impossible to gaze the future." That sounded like Sith Alchemy he had studied when he was a pure dark adept, Revan mused. A Sith must have learned the technique and used it to stop the Jedi's future gazing. Wise, but slightly arrogant, Revan thought. It negated a major advantage the Jedi could use, but it also allowed for your existence as a Sith to be exposed if the Jedi managed to figure it out.

To Revan, he extrapolated that there were Sith out there, although hardly many at all. Because the Sith had no point to use the technique unless they wanted to hide and plot in secret. They didn't need to under his rule. He would need to find where the Sith are and learn their loyalties. Probably to themselves, as he had been 'dead' for four thousand years, but he could always luck his way into recruiting him. But the hassle... No, it probably would be for the best if any Sith not trained or brought by him die. It was too risky to bring them into the fold.

Revan turned his attention back to the Jedi, who were discussing the Council's actions or lack thereof. Looks like they still were the squabbling, do nothing people they were when Revan was around. They soon finished their conversation and departed, leaving Revan alone in the intersection.

"Master, I've run into some security programs that block me from using the cameras. I'll be blind for a couple of minutes. Be careful" HK's voice crackled over the communicator.

"Don't worry, these Jedi are terrible and not worth the hassle. I've suppressed my force abilities, you have control of the security system, and I think I can avoid the Jedi all on my own. I'll be fine. Revan out."

Revan silently dropped to the ground and began moving toward the Archive servers. Intent on his destination, he didn't notice a third Jedi, younger and more reckless than the others, blink rapidly at what he just saw and began to follow him. He certainly didn't belong in the Temple.

* * *

_Mandalore_

Mandalore the Preserver listened to the younger women speak her concessions she wanted him to give before he gained power. As he sat there, his mind wandered to her demands, among which a promise to stay in the Republic, keep to peaceful means of diplomacy, keep the taxes and other society hating things low, and to honor any agreements made when she was ruler.

Granted, he wasn't going to follow many of her demands, but she surprisingly made a good case for them. She was an expert politician and ruler, although her constituents were too different from her to make her methods work. Her methods, although good intentioned, were ruining his people. He would make his people great. Although she would be a valuable tool in his Mandalorian Renaissance and his eventual war against the Republic on Revan's side...

"... if you could follow these demands, I guarantee that there will not be any resistance on the people's part." Satine finished, nervousness running through her veins. She had encountered few Mandalorians in her days as ruler and before, but the one before her really screamed Mandalorian Mercenary. His traditional armor, towering physique, and amplified voice, just really … well, exemplified the spirit of Mandalorians past. She only hoped that he didn't hold the values of one.

Mandalore leaned forward and said, "I admire your tenacity, Satine. May I call you Satine?" At Satine's nod, he continued, "Let me be honest with you. I am a Mandalorian, always will be. Your demands, although they may suit me at different times and circumstances, will not suit me, my people, or my goals. The Republic is a festering form of government that will be not beneficial to the Mandalorian people. Your laws and beliefs, although commendable, will keep my people suppressed and unable to reach their full potential. It would betray everything I believed in, everything I stand for."

Satine gasped, "You cannot be considering..."

"Oh, but I am and will." Mandalore leaned in, closing the space gap between the two. "War is on the horizon. The Mandalorians will reclaim their rightful place as the disciples of war. After four thousand years, I will make us great again."

Satine scoffed, "As I figured, you're a war mongering tyrant who...

Mandalore chuckled, "Me, a tyrant? No, I prefer the term... Preserver" He leaned in again. "Now, your threat is pointless and meaningless. Finally, with the rise of a Mandalore in four thousand years, the Mandalorians will flock to my rule and follow me with zealous fervor. You never crushed the cultural identity of the Mandalorian code and that will give me my power."

"Now, I won't go on furthering the glory of Mandalore just yet. Expansions must be made, loyalties confirmed, a people to unite, a renaissance to run. However, I see potential in you as a politician, although mis-guided, that knows her way among the workings of government in diplomacy. So, I have a deal for you."

"What?" Satine asked, still angry, but curious at the arrangement Mandalore wanted to give to her.

"I offer you the chance to be Mandalore's Senator for the Republic until such a time when we withdraw from it."

Satine was shocked. She never expected a person, who knows she is totally against everything he stood for, would offer her the chance to be in a position of major political power.

"Why? Why would you offer a person totally against you such power and position?"

"Because you have potential to be great. Because I think you could be a great benefit to the future. Because I think you could come to see my way of thinking. Besides, you will be a part of making the Mandalorians great again. Besides, if you still don't believe in my views, you can back out once I start my... well, I suppose you could call it a crusade."

Satine slowly drew back, measuring her options. Before, she never expected to keep or have any political power. Now, she had the opportunity to do what she did best. She would help a species supposedly become great again. Although his views were exactly the opposite of what she believed, she could act as a moderator for his actions.

"All right, I'll do it." Satine said, extending her hand.

Mandalore extended his hand and shook her own, sealing the deal. "I believe that you will find this a most beneficial deal."

* * *

_Coruscant_

As he snuck around the Jedi Temple, Revan smirked at the utter ease he had breached the Temple. Even without the Force, even without HK watching his back, he was able to best the Jedi's famed securitysystem. These Jedi were even worthless than the one's of his time.

He smirked again as he entered the Archive's server room. This server room was the main repository of all Jedi knowledge, both database and book data. Here, he could get all the intelligence he needed.

As Revan began to hack in, he began to think about his plans. Once he got this data, he could accurately set up scenarios, possible allies, distractions, money transactions, new technologies, the capabilities of the Jedi, although they seemed much worse and didn't understand life in general. This mission was going great. Not a single hiccup...

_"MASTER, BEHIND YOU!" _HK's voice roared over his comlink.

Revan's eyes widened as he reflexly twisted to the right, however, it was too late to avoid the green spear of light from carving a nice slice from his left abdomen. Pain spiked throughout his body.

A dagger instantly fell into his waiting right hand as he twirled to swipe at the young Jedi who dared to try to kill him. The Jedi's eyes were wide, as if he was shocked that Revan managed to figure out he was attacking before he connected. His shock went away as Revan swiped with his knife.

Revan managed to catch a bit of skin as the Jedi tried to move out of the way. As Revan flew by, the Jedi swiped his lightsaber up, hoping to bisect his arm.

Too late as Revan's left hand, holding another dagger, swung across his body and blocked the Jedi's lightsaber. The Jedi was shocked yet again, and his active Force Sense was the only reason he managed to avoid being gutted by Revan.

As he twirled away, Revan was filled with anger. NO one was allowed to mark his skin and cause him injury without brutally paying the price for it. As Revan charged again, his side spiked with pain again, causing him to stumble. The Jedi capitalized on that, carving a slice out of Revan's right leg. He howled in pain and was pushed backwards by the Jedi's Force push, sending him crashing into the server racks.

Revan's body was on fire, his nerves filled with molten napalm. He couldn't move very well and only a lucky lurch to the side saved him from being skewered by the Jedi's blade.

Revan's anger skyrocketed at his survival by mere chance and decided to finally end this threat. He grabbed the Jedi's right arm and broke it in two places and pushed him backward. As the Jedi fell screaming, Revan got his weight planted and jumped forward, tackling the Jedi. He brought a knife down and impaled the Jedi's throat, causing blood to fill his windpipe.

Revan stayed on top of the Jedi until he suffocated on his own blood, then he slowly got up, eyes watering in pain. Stupid, he had been so stupid, Revan bitterly thought. He had been an overconfident, cocky bitch who pretty much deserved his injuries. He never should of bound his Force abilities to the extent they were, he should of never moved on without HK's overwatch, should of checked if he was being followed. But no, he had to be an idiot and take way too many chances and risks. He could of died...

Revan blinked as the thought occurred to him. He really could of died here. He would of died here without HK's close warning. To think, the greatest Force user of all time, dieing at the hands of his own hubris. So many people had made that same fatal mistake, and he had made it to. Only chance and luck allowed him to survive.

He was humbled by that experience. He would not take the Jedi, and the Republic in extension, as naïve, worthless fools that weren't a threat. They very much were, and were even more so if one was overconfident in their abilities and didn't take the necessary precautions.

Revan vowed not to make that mistake again. He wasn't omnipotent, he wasn't omniscient, he wasn't all powerful. He was a man, a very powerful man, but a man all the same. He had to remember that.

As Revan grabbed the data and slowly began limping back to the security station, he said to HK, "HK, I was caught and had to kill a Jedi. His death will have alerted the rest of them that they're is an intruder. We're exposed."

"Affirmation: Understood, Master. Disconnecting from the server. I'll wait for you here..."

"Negative, I'm injured rather well and won't make it to the room without being jumped. I need you to meet with me and escort me the way there. I'll probably be surrounded by Jedi before you get here. Use the sonic grenades and the flamethrower."

"Scoffing Declaration: I know how to kill Jedi, Master. Very well, Master. On my way,"

Revan disconnected the channel and continued to limp his way to the server room. After several corridors of walking, his prediction was correct. Four Jedi appeared behind him and spotted him.

They quickly moved toward him and one use the Force to push him, sending him flying across the hall way. As he hit the wall, Revan moaned in pain as his injuries were aggravated severely. He was soon at the business ends of four lightsabers.

"Surrender, intruder, you are injured and finished." The lead one said.

Revan chuckled as he slowly got to his feet. "No, I'm injured because of my own hubris. And I'm definitely not finished."

Another Jedi scoffed. "Oh, really. You're surrounded, weak, and at our mercy. You're definitely finished. Surrender peacefully and you will not be harmed."

Revan slowly shook his head and replied, "No, you are finished because of your hubris in the belief that you have me finished. This had only just begun." Revan slowly exhaled, extending the sound dampeners in his ears just in time as two sonic grenades flew in and detonated.

All of the Jedi collapsed to their knees, blood dripping from their ears. As they laid their, clutching their heads, HK came walking in, picked Revan up and supported him on his chassis.

"Chiding Statement: Master, Master, what did you do to yourself now? This is the seventh time I've had to save you from your danger-inducing tendencies."

Revan smiled as they moved toward the security room. "Sixth time, HK. The time above Kessel doesn't count."

HK did not reply as they entered the security room where they entered the Temple. HK slowly raised Revan and managed to get him inside the vault. After HK followed him up, the droid turned and activated his flamethrower, torching the security room so no one could follow them up. Once the room was sufficiently blocked and HK's pyromania satisfied, the droid slowly escorted Revan through the vents.

Revan hissed in pain yet again as he clutched his injuries. Yep, those are some decently sized wounds, he thought. No way in hell was he jumping across the chasm again.

"HK, I need you to carry me as you jump across the chasm"

HK merely nodded as he picked Revan up. The droid began to sprint and jumped the gap again, making it to the other side with ease. As they continued forward, HK fixed the fans, causing them to blow at their regular rate.

They made good time despite Revan's injuries and managed to reach the sky car within two minutes. As both settled into their seats and HK began to fly away, the droid asked, "Where to, Master?"

"We need to get out of this system before the news gets out. Takes us to the ship."

HK acknowledged his course and replied, "How did you get your injuries, Master?"

Revan's eyes narrowed at the though of his idiotic conduct on the mission. "My injuries were completely my fault. I was an cocky, overconfident idiot whose stupidity almost got me killed. Only chance let me survive the Jedi's attack." A pause. "Do we have any bacta?"

"Response: In the glove box, Master."

Revan merely nodded his gratitude as he opened the glove box, revealing a meager supply of bacta. Revan opened the package and sighed in relief he rubbed the bacta over his wounds. This would be good enough until he got aboard the shuttle where a better medical station was.

He had to go through his information more closely now. The Republic and the Jedi were more of a threat than he gave them credit for and he had to prepare for that. His hubris was gone, replaced by the strategic and charismatic commander he really was. The time for overconfidence, pride, and games was over.

It was time to get serious.

* * *

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed that chapter of the _Lord of Revenge!_

Well, I hope you enjoyed the first ground action scene I have created as well as the humbling experience I put Revan through. He is not all powerful, he is not a god, he is human and will make mistakes. This one almost killed him and he will learn from this.

I hope you enjoyed the banter between HK and Revan. I certainly did when I was writing it. Did I do good?

Next time, we have the fallout of the Jedi Temple raid from multiple points of view and the coronation of a leader. I can't wait!

As I said above, next chapter for any of my stories will not be until around Christmas, as I have exams I need to study for.

Just a reminder, the contest is open for the foreseeable future. What is the situation in which Revan will get the girl? First three correct answers will get a one shot of their choice in one of the many genres I have posted on my profile written by me.

I think that's it. See you later!

Primordial Soul


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: **__Hey, it's Primordial Soul with the fifth chapter of The Lord of Revenge!_

Exams are over and break has arrived, so I will have a lot of time to write chapters for you guys. However, I do have some college and school work to do so I won't be able to write 24/7. But I'll try to write as much as I can.

This story has been outlined to the half way point and I'm eager to write it. I have so much planned... ;)

I want to give an immense thank you to **Paragon of Awesomeness** and **Forcystus5** for their help in giving me ideas and helping with my outline. I also want to further thank **Paragon of Awesomeness** for agreeing to be my new beta for this story. I really appreciate it!

The contest is still on for the foreseeable future. How will Revan get the girl? The first three to answer this correctly will be gifted a one shot written by me about whatever they want within reason. There is no hint this chapter, although the first hint will be included in the next chapter.

* * *

**Crossover Review Responses**

**J.E.P 1996: **You're in luck! The Mandalore fallout is this and next chapter!

**6tailedninja: **Well, Ahsoka is merely a kid and Revan does have standards. Take that how you wish too.

**FinlandNative: **Well, Revan was with people he trusted and had just had a very humbling experience so I felt like he needed to express his thoughts. He'll be back to 'normal' soon. I agree with your statement about his power, the scene was added in to one, show that Revan isn't invincible, two, satisfy my paranoia regarding a potential Mary-Sue, and three, develop his character. The Republic has regressed technologically, but not in all areas. I kinda address that in this chapter.

**Paragon of Awesomeness: **You already know what we talked about. Enough said. :)

**Forcystus5: **You also know what we talked about. Enough said. :)

**Lord Jace: **Now, now... that would be telling! Thanks for the compliments! About HK, you never know... Even the Star Forge isn't infallible... XD

**Fayneir: **Well Revan, in his previously arrogant state, bound his abilities in order to prevent himself being sensed. He doesn't know many Force hiding techniques as he never had to hide before so he had to use a radical technique to hide himself at the cost of many of his innate abilities. He'll definitely fix that soon. Yeah, the book _Revan, _IMHO, completely disregarded Kotor 2 and all it's insight into Revan. I was so mad when I read it. Regarding Bastila, the dark side corruption plus her anger at being turned down makes her a little irrational. She can plot and plan, but her reasoning is going to be a little off.

* * *

**Game Review Responses**

**wingofpain: **Anakin and Obi Wan are at their TPM ages. Basically, Anakin is nine.

Before I start this chapter, I would like to say that I'm incredibly happy at the amount of attention this story has received. A 100 reviews in four chapters is an incredible accomplishment in my book. I would of done something special for the one hundredth reviewer, possibly a minor spoiler, but it was a guest so no dice! Sorry!

If you haven't read this and are a fan of dark AU Revan, I would recommend reading _KOTOR: The Power of Choice _by SithLordDarthRevan. He has been silent for over a year, but the story is well written and enjoyable to read.

I believe that is it. I hope you enjoy this chapter of the _Lord of Revenge!_

_I don't own anything!_

* * *

_En route to the Star Forge_

Inside the shuttle's medical bay, Revan was left alone to his thoughts. HK-47 was in the cockpit, making sure their course remained steady. His injured body was laying on a standard clinical bed, with kolto pads pressing into his recent wounds. They were healing quite nicely, but they wouldn't be completely healed until they returned to the Star Forge. Even with his advanced medical technology though, these wounds would scar; they had been left untreated for too long. He didn't care though. They would always remind him of this day and how close his own damn hubris came to killing him.

Revan glanced to his right, looking at the ruined combat clothing he had worn during his raid on the Temple. They were not salvageable, but they had done their job in concealing his identity. He looked left, seeing his trademark armor lying there, its plates arranged neatly into a small, efficient pile. His mask lay on top of it, its red and black shell reflecting the artificial light emanating from above. Its black visor stared at him, giving him a firsthand experience of the effect it brought to those under its gaze. He reached over and grabbed the mask, holding it in front of him. His hands gently traced the dents, grooves and imperfections as he mused. He knew its every story, knew everything it had gone through, knew everything it had recorded, everything it stood for.

The dent on the left side of the forehead was created at Dxun, deep within its jungle fighting in a brawl for mere survival against the Mandalorian hordes. The thick, deep scratch on the right side of the chin was the only evidence of the almost-killing blow from Mandalore the Ultimate when they had dueled above the surface of Malachor V. The mask's warped edges and discolored metal were caused by the rapid change in temperature that had resulted from its sudden exposure to space when he had been betrayed by Darth Malak.

Revan tightened his grip on the mask, his mind remembering all that he had been through. His mask had seen him through the toughest trials anyone could face, documented his entire journey from start to finish, and yet it wasn't there when Revan had needed it the most. He had almost died at the Jedi Temple and therefore would have been unable to complete what he had swore he would do. He, in his foolishness, had almost broken the sole commandment he followed, the one goal he had set for himself, the one thing his men had dedicated and sometimes sacrificed their very lives for.

Revolution. Prosperity. Balance.

No more stupid risks. No more screwing around. No more wasting the sacrifices of his brave soldiers, the ones who had followed him into the deepest pits hell and made everything he had achieved possible. It was time to reflect, research, plan, and act serious.

Revan raised the mask and pressed it onto his face, its vacuum seals clinging to his head. As the head's up display came online and the usual feeling of breathing filtered air returned, he sighed in contentment and comfort. He was finally at ease, safe behind his metal mask. Here, he was in control.

With several blinks and eye movements, Revan quickly accessed the data he had stolen from the Jedi Temple. He had gone through some of it on the way here, but considering the circumstances, he was going to go through it again. He might have missed something important.

Jedi Traditions... denied. Known Jedi in service... send to Dominic for analyzation and debriefing. Jedi Enclaves... send to Dominic. Jedi Temple layout... Revan paused at the screen. Upon seeing the schematics, Revan could see he was lucky that his way in and out of the Temple was unknown. Except for some few errors and faults in the security system that Revan could see, the Temple's automated security was surprisingly advanced. It was much better than four thousand years ago, though the Jedi's readiness in the face of a disaster left something to be desired - the only armed personnel providing security in the Temple were the Jedi themselves, and they had no evacuation plans. Then again, what should he expect? Revan's thoughts drifted back to the Temple's advanced surveillance and alarm system. Despite evidence to the contrary in some areas, technology had progressed in other areas rather well, mainly the construction of space stations. Revan knew that many of the space stations currently in use would have been impossible and too expensive to build in his day.

He continued reading through the information, focused on trying to find anything he could use. It was approximately two hours later when he found something interesting that would definitely come in handy for his war with the Jedi and their pathetic Republic.

He was reading through the information about Jedi holocrons when he had stumbled upon something that would be very useful in the future. Apparently, the Jedi knew how to access holocrons easily enough, but they had long since forgotten how to _build_ them.

Revan smirked at the possibilities. He knew how to make holocrons. In fact, his own holocron was supposed to be in the Rakata Temple on Lehon. He'd better check to make sure it was there, Revan digressed. He shook his head to get back on his train of thought. With his knowledge on building holocrons, he could plant specifically created holocrons across the galaxy to act as information drops for double agents which would contain secret orders for them to follow. Since the Jedi did not know how to build the devices, they would never suspect that someone in this day and age knew how to build them, and therefore wouldn't check for holocron's creator. Ingenious.

Revan blinked as his mind continued to churn out possibilities regarding holocrons. If he found any good Force talent that required some... awakening, he could plant holocrons that were meant to reach them. Because of the Jedi's lack of knowledge, they would never think that the holocron they'd stumbled upon had been recently created. They would simply think it was a relic from long ago with new useful knowledge for them to learn. Once they attempted to access the knowledge within, the teachings inside would slowly sway them to Revan's way of thinking, and it would only be a matter of time before he had himself a new and loyal Force user.

Bastila, despite her talent with battle meditation, was getting a little too disloyal and corrupted for him to trust. He needed Force users who understood that the Force was not white or black, but instead a million shades of grey. He needed Force users that understood that in order for anyone to unleash their full potential, one had to attain balance in the Force. Bastila was slipping too far into the darkness. Revan couldn't deny that at least considering the idea of acquiring a new apprentice in the near future was logical.

However, Revan still felt guilty towards Bastila's slipping mental state. He knew that his denial of her affections would hasten the problem she already had, but he had to do it in order to avoid the negative image that would have risen from their relationship, and that was something he could not afford. He only wished that Bastila could understand that. He did in fact have a soft spot for her that allowed her to get away with more than what he probably should have allowed, but in his mind, she had earned it. He was the one who put her on the path to corruption in the first place, and she was the one that had helped him free himself from the life of a pawn. He owed it to Bastila to at least try and save her. He would try, he promised himself, no matter what stood in his way.

Anyway, back to holocrons, Revan thought. Besides using them as information drops and converters, they could be useful as communications tools. True enough, they were never designed for that purpose, but if he could figure it out... it would result in a secret line of communication through a combination of the Force and technology between transmitters that looked like simple decorative relics. He'd work on that when he had the time.

After making notes on possible plans for the holocrons, Revan went to continue browsing through the Temple's data when his eyes caught a sub heading in the holocron folder called _the Great Holocron_. Revan knew of this holocron as the one that Jedi Master Arca Jeth had placed information on the Freedon Nadd Uprising, which he had looked up before the battle of Dxun. His curiosity growing over what the holocron now held after all this time, Revan quickly selected the folder and read its contents.

Disappointingly, the file was simply a record of when and what was accessed, not the actual thing. Frustrated, Revan clicked on the most recent entry, which opened up to reveal something Revan knew about very much. He scoffed as he read the entry.

_"Fully defeated by just anyone, the dark side cannot be, but only by the Chosen One. And who might be this Jedi? Know I do not, but not yet born is he or she. This much, sense I can. A vessel of pure Force the Chosen One will be, more powerful than any Jedi in history."_

The speaker belonged to the same race as Master Vandar, but other than that, he was unknown to Revan. But what the Jedi was discussing was all too clear. It was about the Prophecy of the Chosen One, said to be destined to bring balance to the Force and destroy the Sith forever. Revan had never believed in such tales. Revan was a pragmatist and a realist mainly due to his military service and the ideals he had pioneered. He did not take stock in some wishful proclamation designed to bring desperate hope to an ignorant people. After all, every time there was a prodigy of any sort in the Jedi Order, there would always be whispers of them being the so-called Chosen One. Revan himself had been the source of some of these rumors when he led the Republic's armies during the Mandalorian Wars. And when he later returned from the Unknown Regions as the Dark Lord, the rumors had shifted to Bastila as she rallied the Republic with her battle meditation.

Revan read the note following the excerpt which stated that a new Jedi Initiate, a child named Anakin Skywalker who was older than the Jedi normally accepted for training, was suspected to be the Chosen One due to his extremely high midi-chlorian count. Revan had to smile at the thought of this kid. Revan himself had also been much older than the regular age for Jedi Initiates, but he had gone on to be the greatest Force user in his generation, and if the weak state of the Force was any indication, probably since then as well.

Still, he did not take stock in this Jedi's words. The Chosen One Prophecy was just a myth, a delusion that would give the Jedi hope while they slept in their fantasy world. And when they woke up, only then would finally realize that it had all been a fool's hope as their world crumbled before their very eyes.

And Revan would be the one to bring the hammer down on them.

He closed out of the page and was about to exit the Holocron in general when the Force tingled, bringing Revan to full alert. The Force usually tingled when something important was present. Revan looked over the list with single minded focus, attempting to find what the Force wanted to him to see. After several minutes of searching, his mouth widened into a grin. He had found it.

The entry he was looking at contained very little information, just a notice about a downed Jedi ship about five hundred years ago. What was interesting about it was its cargo; a large collection of Jedi artifacts and knowledge probably forgotten about due to the passage of time. However, what was even more interesting was where it had crashed... and who lived there.

Revan closed out of the windows that contained the Jedi knowledge and closed his eyes. His mind began to relax and calm as he began to meditate on the future situation. He had found his first recruits, and it was time to think on how he would get them on his side.

* * *

_Jedi Temple, Coruscant_

Jedi Master Mace Windu looked around the security room with his traditional stern expression, taking in all of the details that remained. Ash and smoke were everywhere, and the room was still radiating immense heat from the flamethrower that had scorched it. The computers were trashed, and more than a few Jedi had retreated from the room, unwilling to risk their safety attempting to clean the room.

Windu turned and walked down the hallway, intent on reaching the medical centre. He needed answers to what the hell had happened here and the four injured Jedi currently resting in the medical bay where their only way to figure that out.

Windu had been with the other Council Members in the Central Spire when the Force rippled with a Jedi's death. They had been incredibly shocked that someone had managed to break into the Temple and they had immediately proceeded to where the disturbance came from. But they were too late. As they arrived, the intruder was long gone, their exit route blocked by raging fires.

Thankfully, the damage was less than what it could have been. Only one Jedi was dead, and four Jedi were in the med bay nursing ear injuries after being hit with sonic grenades. Windu was surprised at the choice of weaponry; not many people would think to use sonic weapons against Jedi, although they were very effective due to their difficulty of being blocked.

What was most troublesome, however, was the fact that a large copy of the Archives data had been stolen from the Temple. Once Windu found leads on who had taken the data, it would only be a matter of time until teams were sent out to recover the sacred information.

Mace entered the med bay and looked around. It was a rather large facility, built for helping around twenty people. Five of the beds were taken. Four of them had something living on them. A nurse was going back and forth between the four wounded Jedi, checking on the progress of their treatments.

"Healer Cyone," Mace acknowledged the Mon Calamari nurse that was known for her passivity and medical experience.

"Master Windu, a pleasure" Cyone said, her voice broadcasting the typical drawl of her species. She wiped her hands on a nearby rag and turned to face the Master who had entered her domain.

"I need to debrief them on what they saw. Are any of them up for it?" Windu asked.

Cyone scowled and said, "I don't need you aggravating their injuries or raising their stress levels! There's raw tissue being regrown that will be a nightmare to fix if it gets ruined. Whoever had the bright idea to use sonic weapons on my fellow Jedi will be sorry when I get my hands on them..."

Windu nodded in respect and replied, "I will do everything in my power to find the ones responsible, ma'am, but I need to get as much information as I can get before I can start on it."

Cyone nodded reluctantly and pointed towards the far bed. "Knight Yuland is in the best shape; you can debrief him."

With another nod of confirmation, Windu approached the flat human Jedi currently resting from his ordeal. On Windu's approach, he said quietly, "Master Windu, it's an honor. If you could just keep your voice down, that would be great. My ears hurt when it's loud and the doc would have a fit if you disturbed any of her patients."

Windu smiled and said, "Yes, I suppose so." His face hardened into his traditional glare. "I need you to tell me as much as you can on what you saw and encountered."

Yuland shrugged and replied, "We were alerted to the intruder when Padawan Tri was killed in the Archive computer room. We immediately rushed down and cut the intruder off when he had reached corridor junction 4A. He was humanoid, probably human, male. He sounded about 38 years old and was wearing common combat armor with a mask to conceal his identity. He had two knives on him, nothing like we've seen. Probably custom made and the murder weapon of Tri. He was injured with two decently sized gashes from a lightsaber, one on his left abdomen and one on his right leg.

"Knight Anita Force pushed him across the corridor and halted his escape. We surrounded him and demanded that he surrender peacefully, as he was, trapped, injured, and outnumbered. He laughed and replied that he was injured because of his own pride and that he was not finished. Anita scoffed at that and expressed disbelief. The intruder than said we were finished because of our hubris, and that this had only just begun.

"Suddenly, the sonic grenades went off, dropping all of us with extensive ear injuries. We all couldn't hear a thing and were too much in pain to notice his escape. He must have had an accomplice who incapacitated us and rescued him. Did our security holos get a glimpse of who it was?"

Windu shook his head and replied, "No, whoever was helping him looped the security feeds. All we have now is the damage left behind by him, your testimony, and the dead body of Padawan Tri. We do intend on pursuing them very shortly though."

"What do you think it means? The Sith apprentice who died at Naboo, the disturbance in the Force a week ago and now this? Do you think that they're related, Master?"

"We cannot deny the possibility of that being the case. Now, get some rest. You need it."

Yuland's face hardened as he replied, "Master, once I'm better, I'd like to join the team going after the bastard. Tri was a good friend of mine."

Windu nodded and said, "Better get Cyone moving then." He stood up to leave. "Don't rush yourself. Rest, recover your strength, and may the Force be with you."

Windu left the med bay, intent on returning to the Council Chambers. He had news to report to his colleagues.

* * *

_High Jedi Council Chambers_

"This is an outrage! Two mundane bounty hunters manage to break into our Temple, kill one of our Padawans and steal priceless data from our Archives? I demand action!" Jedi Master Oppo Rancisis yelled. He was incensed that this had happened.

"Calm yourself, Master Rancisis. There is no emotion, there is peace." Master Depa Billaba said in her calm, airy voice. The other Jedi Council members nodded in appreciation for the recital of their code.

"Peace? In a time such as this? With a Sith possibly running around as well as whatever caused that disturbance along with this? Have you gone mad?" Oppo said in shock.

"You know that we plan to take care of this today. We must be calm and in control in order to follow and commit to the most efficient plan. You know this." Mace Windu said, displeased at his colleagues behavior.

Oppo breathed in and relaxed, his anger drifting out of his mind and body. "I do. I'm sorry for my behavior. Now, what do we know, believe, and plan on doing?"

"We've managed to trace the intruder's path from the torched security room and back. We've also identified what was compromised and what remains secure from our Archives. We've also got a description of what he was wearing and his voice, but the clothes could be bought in any armor store on Coruscant, and his voice was probably filtered so that we couldn't figure out who infiltrated the Temple..."

"If I may, I must point out something." Master Plo Koon said, bringing everyone's attention onto him. "The timing of this break-in is very suspicious, as the Force disturbance happened only a week ago. I suspect that they may be related."

"If so, then what does this mean?" Eeth Koth asked. "What were they after? What were they? Where do they come from? This could just be a coincidence."

"You know that there are no coincidences, there is only the Force. Whatever has come to fight against the Jedi Order, we will face it like we always have. Together with the light side of the Force, we will prevail." Adi Gallia said.

The Jedi Council Members nodded, united with their thoughts. They would endure and triumph together, as they always had.

"Now if there is isn't any more questions..."

A young Jedi suddenly came into the chambers, flushed and gasping for breath. He looked like he was the harbinger of bad news.

"Why have you disturbed us, Padawan? This is a closed session of the Jedi Council." Mace Winbu asked, annoyed by this youngling's lack of manners.

The young Jedi gulped and replied, "Knight Bourne Skyfall, stationed on the planet Mandalore has just reported in some very dire news, Masters. You'll want to hear and see this..."

* * *

_Chancellor's Office_

Darth Sidious relaxed in his chair, tired of maintaining his polite and public exterior to the insignificant masses and politicians. Despite it being necessary to further his plans and bring him closer to his ultimate goal, he did not like pretending others were important. He was a Sith Lord, the strongest of his time! He hated it when he had to condescend to their level. Still, if it meant fulfilling his destiny, he was willing to tolerate the presence of lesser beings. That didn't mean he had to like it, though.

Sidious brought his hands together and began to think about his plans. The Trade Federation had become furious at the treatment it had been received at the hand of the Republic, and as a result they had become receptive to the budding Separatist movement. Also, Count Dooku had grown tired of Jedi hypocrisy and was growing into the apprentice he would require until he had Skywalker in his clutches. The boy was strong in the Force, and when he finally came into his power, he would serve Sidious marvellously. Everything was going well and according to plan. Well, almost everything.

He frowned, thinking about the recent hiccups he had experienced. The first one had occured about a week ago, when the massive Force Disturbance hit him. He had been unable to find out what it was, even with his monopoly over seeing the future, but it had only been a week. He still had plenty of time to figure it out.

But then, he had learned that the Jedi Temple had been broken into and that knowledge within it was stolen in the process. That had caused Sidious a small amount of anxiety. No one was scheduled to break into the Temple. at least not by him. A third party must have hired someone to do it. Who that was... that was what Sidious wanted to find out.

For a brief moment, he had entertained the notion that it was a fellow Sith engaging in competition with him. He had crushed that thought quickly, though. There hadn't been more than two Sith at one time since Darth Bane had cleansed the Sith Order and began the Rule of Two. If other Sith were alive, Sidious would have known of their existence by now. Either way, someone was crossing him and as a Sith Lord, Darth Sidious would not tolerate that.

He locked the entrance to his chambers, pressed a button on his desk opening a secure communications channel with a bounty hunter worth his pay, raising his hood as he did so to conceal his identity. He had a job he needed done and this hunter was the one he wanted to do it.

After several seconds of waiting that left Sidious most displeased with the hunter's conduct, the hologram winked on and revealed an armored Mandalorian wearing an assortment of weapons and trophies from past kills. His posture indicated his displeasure at meeting with Sidious, which surprised him. The man in front of him was always courteous when dealing with Sidious. What was with him?

"Sidious," the Mandalorian growled, spitting out the name as though it were an insult. "What do you want? I'm very busy, as you can see."

Sidious felt his anger rise at the words of this whelp. How dare he slander and disrespect his betters? If he wasn't so good at what he did, Sidious would've have him killed.

"Mind your tongue, or one day it will be the end of you. In any event, I have a job for you."

The man seemed to consider this briefly. "Hmm, as appealing as that sounds, I have a better idea: Why don't you go kriff yourself?

"I beg your pardon?" Sidious said tightly, his anger reaching new heights.

The man nodded, obviously pleased at the frustration and anger he was causing. "You heard what I said, _my lord_. You see, something important came up, and so I'm retiring from the business."

"May I ask what could possibly be so important that it would cause you to end your _illustrious_ career?" Sidious asked. The double meaning all too clear to both parties.

The man tilted his head while simultaneously crossing his arms, and Sidious just knew he was smirking. "Why, a new Mandalore is in town. He has the helm, and he's calling us home."

Sidious couldn't help his eyes widening, the slight intake of breath, or his back straightening up in shock. This was not good. An unknown variable was now the head of a race known for their military might. A man who Sidious had no clue of his loyalties, past, or characteristics.

"Good day, Sidious. Hopefully I'll see you again someday - through the scope of my sniper rifle." The Mandalorian sneered. He then disappeared as he cut the connection.

Sidious slumped in his seat, rubbing his temple with his hand. Yet another complication. He had to do damage control quickly before things got out of hand.

Sidious definitely wasn't getting any rest tonight.

* * *

_Mandalore_

Mandalore the Preserver stood in the shadows, watching the crowd outside grow wild with anticipation. His public coronation was today, and the people had completely thrown themselves into the preparations for it with single minded fervor. He had chuckled earlier when Satine had clearly been shocked by the crowd's eagerness for his return. Mandaorians normally go all out for the crowning of a new Mandalore, and it hadn't happened for nearly four thousand years. As a result, his people were overcompensating with all manners lavish decorations. Truthfully, Mandalore didn't care out how the people celebrated his rise to power. All that mattered to him was that his people were loyal without fail, and he was one step closer to returning his people to greatness and helping Revan do the same for the galaxy as a whole.

He noticed Satine coming towards him through the corner of his eye. Her face and body language indicated her depressed state and slight shock towards how loyal her former subjects were towards the new Mandalore.

"Well, you're going out there in a couple of minutes." Satine said hesitantly. Mandalore did not reply and merely stood there, his visor analyzing and calculating the crowd. She was surprised at how fickle the Mandalorian people's loyalty had been to her in the end. They had forgotten all about her rule, and solely focused on Mandalore's return. It actually angered her. After so much time governing and guiding the people of Mandalore to a state worthy of being a member of the Republic, they would throw it all away to be ruled by some warmongering brute? Disgraceful.

"You know, I still believe you are a warmonger solely out for this for own glory and perverted sense of honor." Satine said bitterly.

Mandalore laughed, surprising Satine, and replied, "You know, a very good friend of mine said something about honor and glory that I've come to believe is true. You want to know what he said?"

Satine, despite her frustration and dislike towards the man, couldn't help but be curious. "What?"

Mandalore turned his head to face her as he said, "He said this: 'Honor is a fool's prize, and glory is of no use to the dead.' So true. So very true." Mandalore turned to face the crowd yet again. " When he first told me that, it made me angry. But I've come to understand what he meant by that. I'm not doing this for glory or honor. I'm doing this because it needs to be done. For our sake and for the sake of the galaxy. Nothing else."

Mandalore straightened and headed to the door. "Looks like it's time for my big debut."

Before he left, Satine coughed and asked, "Mandalore... will you truly do everything you possibly can make these people, our people, great? To become something more than they are now? Did you mean what you said to me?"

Mandalore turned and nodded, "Every word."

Satine nodded and replied, "Then, I must say that, if there must be a Mandalore, I'm glad that you are the one to take up the mantle. You have my blessing, however hesitant or meaningless it may be to you."

Underneath his mask, Mandalore smiled. She appeared to already be starting to come towards his views. He definitely had a long way to go before she fully converted to the cause. But the possibilities... and the challenge! Mandalore saw turning her as a great challenge, one that would test his skills like no battle he had ever fought. Mandalore could just see the potential as a great leader buried within her. He would make sure that she reached it. By any means.

"It actually means a lot. Thank you." Mandalore complimented as he strode out the door.

Satine smiled, glad that her words held some meaning to Mandalore. That showed that she had enough influence with him to act as a moderator for his actions in the future. Satine could see the honorable, moralistic man buried within the bloody war veteran, and she vowed to bring him out. It would be a challenge, but she loved challenges. She would succeed. By any means.

Mandalore stepped into the sun and view of the crowd, causing them to go wild. He took slow, measured steps to the podium where he would give a quick speech before the cultural ceremonies started. He reached the podium and stared out at the roaring crowd. With slow, practiced grace, he lifted his right fist and brought it over his chest to his heart, a Mandalorian salute, and yelled, "_Oya_!"

"O_ya_!" the crowd screamed.

"Let it be known today that we are no longer bound by the wishes and desires of an outsider! Let it be known today that after four thousand years of waiting, a new Mandalore, a true Mandalore, has finally returned! _Oya_!"

"_Oya_!"

"Let it be known today that I will ensure, and dedicate myself to our people's future growth, prosperity, and honor! Let it be known today that we will reclaim the glory of the past! _Oya_!"

"_Oya_!"

"Let it be known today that it's time for us to emerge on the galactic stage! _Oya_!"

"_Oya_!"

"Let it be known today that we will stand united! _Oya_!"

"_Oya_!"

"Let it be known today that I call our missing brethren home ! _Oya_!"

"_Oya_!"

"Let it be known today that I, Mandalore the Preserver, do accept this title, this mantle, and this burden! _Oya Mando'ad_!"

"_Oya Mando'ad_!" The crowd exploded in cheers, applause, and roars. Mandalore the Preserver stood there, staring at the crowd. Thees people had given him their undying loyalty, and in return, he would give them a purpose. Deep within him, he could feel the warm glow of satisfaction, contentment, and pride growing throughout his body.

After four thousand years of stagnation, the Mandalorian people were finally on the road to their renaissance. And more importantly, Revan was now one step closer to making the galaxy truly great.

* * *

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter of _The Lord of Revenge!_

I had fun writing the end of this chapter. I love writing inspirational, fiery and charismatic speeches. Hope you did too!

Next chapter will be Revan's arrival onboard the Star Forge, more reactions from the Jedi and Sidious and the start of the Mandalorian Renaissance.

I think that's it. See you later!

Primordial Soul


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Hey, it's Primordial Soul with the sixth chapter of _The Lord of Revenge!_

Merry Late Christmas! I wanted to have this out yesterday, but I got swarmed with stuff so I was unable to write. So, here is the chapter!

The next few chapters don't have much action, but they have a lot of character and plot development. Slightly boring to write as I want to get to events later in my outline, but I need to write this. However, I did like writing this chapter especially the Mandalore scene.

* * *

**Important**

Contest is still up! How does Revan get the girl? First three to answer correctly will get a one shot written by me about anything within reason.

This is a hint chapter, but I'm not going to go up and say it. I've hidden the hint in this chapter somewhere. You readers have to find the hint and then use it to help with the contest. It can be anywhere; either AN, the review responses, or even the story itself.

I will probably write another chapter of this that should be up by either this weekend or the beginning of next week.

* * *

**Crossover Review Responses-**

**J.E.P 1996: **Regarding Kamino, read this chapter. I can't say anything about Canderous and Satine right now. XD

**simple045: **Thanks!

**Lord Jace: **Who knows? Maybe he did; I mean, they did have some time before they separated. We will never know.

**JerzyJablonski: **Oops, my bad. I guess I wanted to rush the integration of the two! [looks around sheepishly] Let's just say the bacta patches were an early prototype during Revan's era that made the cut to be supplied on his flagship.

**Kyr'am Galaar: **Yep, my bad. That has been fixed.

* * *

**Game Review Responses-**

**MeleeSmasher: **:| I suppose they _could _team up... Nah. I'll continue like I planned.

I believe that's it. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Betaed by Paragon of Awesomeness

_I don't own anything!_

* * *

_In route to Star Forge_

Still in hyperspace, a subtle shifting of the ship awoke Revan from his meditations. He came to awareness slowly, his mind still calculating the ways to obtain his newest recruits. He got off the medical bed and stood up. Once he was upright he stretched, his movements removing all the kinks and cramps his muscles had received from meditating for too long. Satisfied that his body had fully recovered from the Temple incident, Revan moved towards the cockpit where HK-47 was still sitting and keeping an optic on the ship's status.

"Ar we almost there, HK?" Revan asked as he sat down next to the rust colored droid.

"Affirmation: Yes, Master. We are approximately five minutes away from the Star Forge,"

Revan nodded, glad that they were so close. Once he had spent some time resting and stabilizing his infant Empire, he would start his hunt for allies to help his Empire grow.

"Query: Master... do we still have a chance?"

Revan blinked and turned to the droid, surprised by the question. "I'm sorry?"

HK turned his blood red optics on Revan and asked again, "Query: Despite losing almost everything, do we still have a chance to transform the galaxy into what you imagined?"

Revan stared at HK, shocked at the philosophical question he had just received, "I'd never have pegged you for a philosopher, HK. Are you getting soft?"

HK shook his head and replied, "Negation: Of course not, Master. I am still very much qualified at and still very much enjoy the desecration and eventual termination of fleshy meatbags, Master"

Revan cocked his head to the side, curious at what the droid meant. "Then tell me, what caused you to ask this question?"

HK ducked his head, acting like he was almost... embarrassed. "Hesitant Response: I believe it was the result of a... remainder of the horrid virus you implanted in me as a joke, Master."

Underneath his mask, Revan smiled widely, remembering that incident. When the Battle of the Forge was over, Revan had held a massive party to celebrate his return. During that party, he had admittedly gotten drunk and somehow – in a fit of drunken stupor that even Revan didn't believe was possible until he'd seen the footage later – added a pacifist protocol package to HK's firmware. Right after he had finished the installation of the package, he had passed out, leaving HK to be a pacifistic, moral, peace-loving machine until Revan woke up the following morning. Once he did wake up, he left HK with it installed awhile longer because he found it so damn funny. Once he'd finally removed it, HK had begged him to never do anything like that again, though he had confessed that for a brief moment, he could almost understand why some organic meatbags preferred peace over a high-powered blaster carbine.

"Well, I'm glad my work leaves a legacy." Revan said brightly. His face then contoured into something more serious and grim, "To answer your question, HK, I don't know. We've lost a lot when we went forward in time. We no longer have the fear, the population, the resources, or the connections we used to have. Our enemy is immense and technology has progressed in some areas. To be frank, it's going to take a lot of work simply to establish an effective power base. However, I think we do have a chance. After all, we're here now and not dead or lost in other space, and most importantly, we still have the Star Forge. I take all that as a sign that the Force favors us."

"Affirmation: Of course, Master. As long as we are able to kill meatbags, I will be behind you every step of the way." HK's optics flickered. "Hyperspace exit imminent. Brace for reentry."

True to the droid's word, not a second later did the shuttle reenter real space and reveal the Star Forge in all of its glory. Revan's breath hitched involuntary for a brief moment. Despite his experiences and the multiple times he had seen the Rakatan space station, it was still very inspiring.

It hung above the systems sole star, drawing tendrils of solar energy from its surface to power the factory. Its unblemished silver plating shined in the solar light and only the few lights dotting its surface revealed its currently inactive status. It could create a fleet within weeks. It represented the power Revan had, the means by which he would be able to change the galaxy. Even after four thousand years, the awe and the symbolism it possessed consoled Revan in his decision to incorporate it into the Imperial Seal.

"_Reclaimer _Actual, this is _Avenger _Aactual. Successful run confirmed. Avenger Prime was WIA during the mission and requests a medical team to look over his injuries."

"Copy that, _Avenger _Actual. A medical team will meet you in hanger one." Dominic said over the communications channel. "We're glad you're back, my lord. Darth Shan and I will meet you when you arrive."

The channel cut off, leaving the two alone. Revan leaned back, satisfied in the care Dominic has given to the Empire in his absence.

"Dominic really has done well in my absence. His leadership skills are to be commended. He has progressed a lot since the beginning of his career" Revan mused softly to himself. His mind drifted off, thinking about past events and future realities as they docked with the gargantuan space station.

* * *

_The Star Forge_

Admiral Eldric Dominic stood at attention as Lord Revan's shuttle docked itself inside the hanger. He was dressed in the nicest clothes he had and was trying to ignore the yapping of the woman next to him.

"You realize, Admiral, that I am perfectly capable in taking charge of this Empire while Lord Revan is away. I am his apprentice... and that means I am second in command."

"Actually, ma'am, if you bothered to read the updated rules of succession, you'd realize that is no longer the case." Dominic dryly said. His mouth quivered into forming a smirk when Bastila glowered at him, angered at his impudence. "Once Revan regained power, he updated them to prevent a situation similar to the late Darth Malak's treachery and seizing of power. Lord Revan made it so the Admiral of the fleet Revan was occupying at either the time of his demise or the time of temporary command receives control of the Empire. If the Imperial Admirals as a whole disagree with the candidate, they can boot him from power and install the Admiral of the Fleet as Commander in Chief. If he is booted, then the Director of Intelligence ascends to the throne. Finally, if he gets booted, the Dark Lord's apprentice receives the throne, at which point cannot be contested. Seems logical to me to prevent any power hungry apprentices from taking power that isn't theirs, don't you think?" Dominic asked, inwardly proud at his perfectly legal way of snubbing Darth Shan, as she would be charged with treason if she attacked Dominic as he hadn't given command back to Lord Revan yet.

Truth to be told, Dominic did not like Darth Shan. She was violent and unpredictable, and despite her battle meditation, she was bossy and did not have a good understanding of tactics or politics. She had never served in a military position or another position of authority. She was also barely more powerful than the Sith instructors on board, and was not even close to matching Revan's power on her own. She was also illogical in her reasoning and let her personal grievances get in the way of her better judgement. Chief of which was her attraction to Revan.

The Empire's scuttlebutt, before they went forward in time, had quickly confirmed the rumors of Bastila's immense obsession with their leader. The military had completely sided with their leader, both from loyalty and from confusion at her actions. Revan was the one that made everything around them possible. He was winning and making all their dreams a reality. They would not let some... _woman _to come and ruin everything the Empire and Revan had worked for. Also, couldn't she see that her attraction was a bad thing for Revan to indulge in? Didn't she know about the terrible image it would create as well as the distraction it would cause their Lord? Revan had to be above worldly concerns and petty issues; he had to be able to make the hard calls and not be dragged down by personal feelings and morality.

Dominic emerged from his thoughts when the shuttle's ramp descended, revealing Lord Revan and his personal assassin droid. Revan was wearing his mask, but he was not wearing his armor. This in turn revealed his broad physique and great physical condition emphasized by the form fitting jump suit he was wearing.

As he walked down the ramp and approached them, Dominic noticed Bastila licking her lips, hunger and lust raw in her eyes. He sighed softly and shook his head in dismay. Pathetic.

"My lord, welcome back to the Star Forge. We've secured the station and the Rakatan temple on the surface of Lehon. Everyone has settled in and the Star Forge is ready to be activated on your command. Briefings will be located in your room, my lord. I stand relieved of command and relinquish control of the Empire back to you." Dominic quickly stated, putting his hands behind his back.

Revan nodded, pleased at the stellar and professional job Dominic had done while in his absence. "Well done, Admiral. I shall see that you are rewarded for your success. Is the medical team here? I want my wounds checked out before I retire for the night."

Dominic motioned behind him, revealing the doctors and nurses behind him. "They're right here, sir. Do you want some privacy, my lord?"

Revan nodded, appreciative that he asked yes. "Yes, you and Bastila are dismissed. You are off duty until 0800 tomorrow, clear?"

Dominic's eyes sparkled with amusement. "Yes, my lord." With his lord's dismissal, the two turned and left Revan to the mercy of a now angered medical crew. Revan should know better than to do something stupid that gets you hurt. Oh well, it was his funeral.

* * *

_Mandalore_

"No, no, no, I want a general labor call instituted now! We need a greater supply to help build the infrastructure we need for economic expansion of domestic corporations, and the unemployed are a perfect place to get labor from!"

"But, Mandalore, doing that would require..."

"I don't care what it would require! I know exactly what entails and I know it's within your power to see to it that it happens! Now get moving!" With a frightened squeak, the coordinator of labor bolted to do what Mandalore the Preserver had requested, finally granting him a small respite from the nagging of governmental officials asking about every tiny little detail of his plans. He sighed in exhaustion as he leaned back in his chair.

He had barely walked away from the podium when every single government head, director, or politician ambushed him and grilled him for all sorts of information. What economic plan would be proceed with while he was in power? What would be the foreign policy Mandalore would take with his neighbors? How would he deal with the growing Death Watch, also known in _Mando'a _as the _Kyr'tsad_, a known terrorist group?

Mandalore growled as he recalled the Mandalorian supremacist group that had risen in recent years. Around twenty years ago, an ideological split occurred within the Mandalorian culture. One group, led by interim Mandalore Jaster Mereel, believed that Mandalorians were basically highly paid mercenaries and should conduct themselves as such. Another group, the majority, was the people who believed in the pacifistic ideals of Duchess Satine and the Republic. The third, created by Tor Vizsla, wished to return to the old ways of rampaging across the stars, accumulating clan territory, and the savage warrior mentality of the past.

Mandalore completely agreed with the Death Watch's motives. Having lived during the time they aspired to return to, Mandalore did wish to return to the great nation the Mandalorian clans had once prospered under, and be a force that even the ancient Jedi and Sith had feared to anger. He did wish to return to their roots as a warrior people. However, Mandalore did not like the Death Watch's overwhelmingly radical nature.

He understood that completely returning to the old ways was pointless. After some time, Mandalore could agree that the Mandalorians were too savage and had lost their honor during the Mandalorian Wars. They needed to conduct themselves better, fit their warrior code into the present day where the old ways themselves would guarantee that the Republic and the Jedi would crush them before they reached them. The _Kyr'tsad _however, would not tolerate moderation or even the slightest change to the old beliefs. Their activity had taped off, due to the fact that a Mandalore was now in power, and would hopefully return their people to the old ways. But Mandalore knew it was merely a matter of time before they started up terrorist operations again, and that he couldn't count on their loyalty as their fanaticism had caused them to abandon the _Resol'nare_, the Six Actions that made one a Mandalorian. If he played his cards right, perhaps he could get the leaders of Death Watch to come to him, and then neutralize them. For now though he had to focus on restoring his people.

As Mandalore recollected everything he had learned, Satine had entered the room, holding a stack of data pads and information for him to go over. While Satine understood that importance of getting information to him as soon as possible, the former duchess couldn't help but be miffed that she, former ruler of Mandalore and current Senator of Mandalore, was currently acting like a glorified secretary.

She approached the desk and set the data pads down. As Mandalore turned to look at her, she said, "I've got the data you requested, Mandalore. Reports about agricultural efficiency, water rights, economic data about Mandal Motors, and as much data as I could gather about the current political situation domestically and abroad."

Mandalore nodded, "Good." As he grabbed one of the data pads and began to read, he asked, "Tell me Satine. What you do if I did something you didn't like, something you found to be disgraceful, morally wrong, and against your very beliefs? What would you do?"

Satine was taken aback by his question. He was supposed to be going over the data in front of him in order to run their people better, not ask questions about her loyalty! "Shouldn't you be focusing on what you're reading?"

Mandalore didn't take his eyes off the data pad when he replied, "I'm good at multi-tasking. Now, your answer."

Satine gulped, fearing that her answer may lead to her untimely demise somehow, and answered, "Well, I would tell the galaxy what..."

Mandalore laughed, stopping Satine's reply. "That's the biggest load of crap I've heard all day. How am I supposed to be scared by someone tattling on me?"

Satine narrowed her eyes and replied, "You asked me to answer your question and you don't take me seriously! Why-"

"After all this time ruling us, you still don't know Mandalorians very well. Words have no effect on us. They are as fickle as dust in the wind, as easily changed as fashions are. Actions, on the other hand, those we recognize. Actions define who we are, our loyalties and everything important to us. Your answer was not serious as it was only words. No actions, no commitment, nothing. Besides, why would I be afraid of you telling a government that is too bogged down by bureaucracy to do a damn thing about it? Even so, would they really believe you, a recently removed leader, or would they believe me: the recognized ruler of Mandalore and the current government? If this is to be a battle of words, I've won before it even began." Mandalore said. "What I want to know is what lengths you will go to stop me if I did something you despised. And don't lie, Satine. The friend I mentioned just before my coronation also taught me that if there's one thing you should never lie about, it's your threats. Because if you can't back up your threats, no one will ever take you seriously."

Satine's reply remained locked in her throat as she took in Mandalore's words. He was indeed correct that her plan was to basically tell the Republic of his future plans for war. He was also correct in that she probably had little chance of success. The Republic, despite its commitment to freedom and democracy, had too many concerns to be plagued by the words of a single woman against a government overwhelmingly supported by the general population. She couldn't answer.

Mandalore remained silent as he awaited Satine's reply. When none came, he said, "I thought so. Your beliefs and experiences have left you complacent, and reduced you to a mere voice without any teeth. I am what the Mandalorians need: A voice that puts his mouth where his actions are."

Mandalore set the data pad down, finished with whatever he was reading. "Let me ask you some questions. I don't expect you to answer them correctly."

Satine's eyes narrowed again as she put her hand on her hip, "Oh really? Tell me."

"Suppose that you and your best friend – who is the daughter of a conman, yet she has not spoken with her father for many years – are traveling, and encounter… complications. You two are both captured and separated. Your captors give you a choice. If you both remain silent, you both receive one year of prison. However, if you call your friend a traitor, she will receive five years while you receive none. Your friend is offered the same deal, but if you both accuse the other, you both will receive two years of prison. What would you do? What would you trust your friend to do?"

"That's unfair! You can't ask me that!" Satine cried.

"It's the prisoner's dilemma. Anyone worth their salt should understand this question. So, what do you do?"

Satine bit her lip, thinking the question over. As she thought, she couldn't bear to think about the thought that any friend of hers was untrustworthy. Being the governor of Mandalore for so long had left Satine with little time for personal indulgences, so anyone she befriended was someone who had earned her complete trust.

"I trust my friend. I would say nothing and neither would she." Satine said stubbornly.

Mandalore sighed and grabbed the next data pad of the table. "You're dismissed, Satine. Evidently, you aren't ready for more. Your beliefs and morals hold too much sway over your judgment. Any action you would take would be detrimental to the greater whole, and you would be dominated by those who do understand the true nature of things."

Satine was shocked. How could her answer have been wrong? She had trained for her position for years, played politics her entire life, dedicated herself to living by the founding goals and desires of the Republic. "I'm sorry?" She asked incredulously.

Mandalore motioned with his left hand towards the door. "I said you're dismissed. Go talk to information management and get the next set of data pads I require. Don't make me repeat myself."

Satine ducked her head in submission and walked away, her mind on their discussion. What was Mandalore trying to tell her? What was he trying to point out? Why did it feel like she was back in school?

* * *

_Jedi Temple, Coruscant._

_"Let it be known today that I, Mandalore the Preserver, do accept this title, this mantle, and this burden! _Oya Mando'ad_!"_

The Jedi Council watched in dismay as the crowd of Mandalorians roared their unanimous approval towards the speaker. He was a large man, easily taller than any Jedi alive, and his appearance was only more intimidating from the immense and intricate Mandalorian armor he wore. It was silver in color with gold sigils inscribed on the shoulder and chest plates. The helmet was weathered and old, but its black visor was as brilliant as the day it had been created. His fist was in a traditional Mandalorian salute as he finished his vow to bring his people to glory. The vid flickered off, leaving the Council to muse over this unexpected development.

"This is most troublesome. Knight Skyfall, what is the status of Duchess Satine?" Mace Windu asked.

The holographic projection of Jedi Knight Bourne Skyfall responded, "Duchess Satine remains in a position of power as the current Senator of Mandalore. She is a viable option for getting more information about the new regime, as she remains loyal to the Republic."

"If that is true, then why would this Mandalore the Preserver grant her a position of power? I'm not liking this. She could be a tempting target that the new government wants us to contact in order to further whatever schemes they may have." Plo Koon replied.

"It could be an oversight on his behalf. Mandalorians are soldiers, not politicians." Eeth Koth scoffed.

"Then how do you think he managed to gain the loyalty of the entire population so quickly without any conflict or transition period? He must have some political or charismaticly savvy to do so." Adi Gallia pointed out.

"Either way, this new Mandalore is a concern and a possible threat to the galactic peace we are sworn to protect. We need a plan to..." Mace started to speak, however, a small, old voice interrupted him.

"Fear him, I do. Not to be trifled with, this Mandalore the Preserver is." Yoda sagely said, brining all attention onto the Grand Master of the Order.

"What do you mean, Master Yoda?" Bourne asked.

Yoda looked around the room, staring at each individual member of the Jedi Council. "Fear the Sith's involvement, I do. Mainly, the Master."

That drew gasps from across the room, shocked at the insinuation. "You think the Sith are responsible for fronting this new Mandalorian leader?" Oppo Rancisis said

"It does make some sense. The timing at least fits. First, sending his apprentice to Naboo to help the Trade Federation take control of the planet. Then, sending in a hired bounty hunter to steal data from our Temple. Then, to get a Mandalorian in charge of his race? It reeks of behind the scenes plotting." Mace Windu said, his mind going over what could be possible given the Sith's potential involvement.

"If that is true, it leaves us with few answers and a lot more questions. How do all of these events fit together? Where did the helm come from? And what are the Sith planning?" Plo Koon asked. No one had an answer.

"We will answer those questions when they come up. What matters right now is getting more of our observers there to monitor the situation and combat any difficulties that come up." Mace Windu said. He turned to the projection of Bourne and said, "You're dismissed. Remain vigilant and notify us of anything suspicious." The Knight nodded as the hologram vanished.

"Masters, the Chancellor is calling." A young Padawan answered from behind the door.

"Patch us through." Yoda asked. Seconds later, the holographic form of the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic flickered on.

* * *

_POV change_

As Sidious gazed upon the Jedi Council, he felt a brief burst of elation and smugness pass through him until he ruthlessly suppressed it. Those ignorant fools. Searching for someone across the galaxy when it was right in front of them this entire time. Sidious loved the feeling of constantly duping the Jedi Council. It livened up his day considerably. But not today.

Sidious was not happy about this new Mandalore's involvement and his deviations from the plan he had so carefully devised. Duchess Satine was supposed to remain in power and unknowingly limit the Mandalorian's growth, leaving them insignificant for the coming war. However, with a true Mandalore in command of an utterly loyal population, Sidious had his work cut out for him to check their progress before they became too much of a nuisance. So, in order to get some help, here he was asking his most hated enemies for their assistance.

"Master Jedi, it is an honor to see you once again." Sidious said while bowing, slipping into his likeable mask of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine.

"It is a pleasure to see you too, Chancellor. May we ask what the purpose of this call is?" Mace Windu asked.

Sidious morphed his face to appear like he was feeling overworked and dismayed. "I'm assuming you've heard the news about Mandalore's recent regime change?"

"Indeed, we were just discussing it now." Depa Bilabila said, her other-worldly stare gazing towards him.

Sidious quickly showed slight relief, "Good, at least you know what's going on. I'm worried that this... situation may quickly spin out of control and threaten the peace of the galaxy. It appears that I need your help." It was best to be the one asking for help as it gave the impression you cared about the other person's wellbeing and beliefs. This was one of the many lessons he had learned from his late master.

"We will do our best, Chancellor. What do you need?" Eeth Koth asked, curious and slightly proud that the Chancellor was asking the Jedi for their help.

Sidious showed slight embarrassment, which for the first time in this exchange was a true emotion. Sidious was embarrassed that he had to ask the Jedi for their help, no matter how small the need was. "Since Mandalore is still a member of the Republic, I plan on sending an overseeing force to Mandalore to observe the regime and make sure its actions are within the Republic's charter and laws. I would like some Jedi to go along with them in order to give the observation force more impact. Would you mind sparing some for the excursion to Mandalore?"

"Jedi to Mandalore, we will send. Help your force, they will." Yoda replied.

Sidious changed his face to show gratitude towards their agreement. "Once again, Master Jedi, you do the Republic proud. You have my most sincere thanks. Now, if you could excuse me, I have other matters to attend to.

Sidious exited the holographic communications and smiled smugly. The Jedi were so easy to manipulate. So centered in their misguided beliefs, so old fashioned in a modern world. They would be the first thing that would have to go when the New Order finally came into being. This was merely a hiccup in the middle of the road.

Still, Sidious thought, this Mandalore the Preserver was certainly impressive... Sidious had learned how to read people from a glance, but it was hard to read the new Mandalore, which warned Sidious that this Mandalorian should not be trifled with or underestimated in any way. He could prove to be an excellent ally for the future Separatists. For now though, Darth Sidious needed to know more about the Mandalorian leader in order to properly plan his assimilation… or his assassination.

* * *

_Back at the Jedi Temple_

"Do you think we should have told him about the possibility of Sith involvement?"

"No. The Chancellor would never believe in the dogma of the Jedi. He's a politician. He can't use other people's beliefs to explain or provide a possible puppet master. We will look into it, but for now, the Chancellor will remained uninformed. I don't quite trust him on this matter."

"You never trust a politician, Mace."

"With good reason, Tiin. With good reason"

* * *

_Far Far Away_

In the darkest depths of Wild Space, just south of the Rishi Maze, laid a planet recently erased from the Jedi Archives. Nicknamed the Planet of Storms, its surface was covered by water and was constantly exposed to torrential downpours. Its inhabitants, in response, created giant complexes that rested above the surface of the water and capable of resisting immense amounts of rain.

Inside these complexes, graceful, elegant beings developed and perfected a technology that, while expensive, was the best in its field. Inside these complexes lay the one thing that helped their race sustain themselves after the great flooding. Inside these complexes, lives were copied, created, and enhanced. Inside these complexes on the planet Kamino, cloning was at its best. And they had just started their bulk order for three million clones for what would eventually become the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic.

The buyer, believed to be Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas, wanted the best that Kamino could provide. And he gave the genetic template to do so: the DNA of a Mandalorian bounty hunter, Jango Fett.

He also wanted to give them the best training possible in order to fight the coming darkness. So, he had Fett pick a group of one hundred individuals that would train the clones. They became known as the _Cuy'val Dar_. They would train the best soldiers they would ever know. They just had to wait.

Inside Tipoca City, several of the _Cuy'val Dar _were discussing the future inside a bar created by the Kaminoans for their comfort. They laughed, drank, and talked together. One however, was silently thinking about his past and future.

The Mandalorian could remember what Jango said when they had first met on Kamino.

_"You're the best in your field—the best soldiers, tacticians, sappers, communicators, survival experts. I picked you personally because I want you to train the best commandos in the galaxy. You'll have everything you need, whatever you want, except one thing—home. This is a top-secret project. You'll not tell anyone where you're going and you'll not leave Kamino, ever. As far as your friends and family are concerned, you're already dead."_

He never did have much a life to go back to, the Mandalorian mused. His mercenary work, his failure with his wife and sons, their declaration of divorce; he was kind of glad for this chance. If he kept doing what he was doing before, he probably would have ended up in a back street alley with a blaster bolt to the head. Though he wished though it was with better company than the Kaminoans, whose arrogance and indifferent attitude towards 'reconditioning' was just sickening.

A thump to the back of his helmet shook Kal Skirata from his musing and he turned to see the rest of the _Cuy'val Dar _looking at him. Kal turned his head to see Rav Bralor standing behind him, her fist still raised from the hit she gave.

"Hey! Not participating in the _Dha Werda Verda_? The aruetii want to see how it's done." Rav told him.

Kal put his cup of shig down and got up from his seat, wincing as his ankle acted up again. "Sure, I've got nothing better to do."

Rav quickly grabbed him and pulled him into the circle. Kal noticed Mij Gilamar, Wad'e Tay'haai, Vhonte Tervho, and Walon Vau were a part of the chant as well. Kal, preparing for the ritualistic chant, took position next to Rav and Vhonte.

The chant was about to start when a strong voice called out, "Hold it for a second."

The Mandalorians turned to see Jango Fett walk towards them, a look of serious contemplation and conflict on his face. The Mandalorians tensed at the sight; something was not right.

"What is it? We're about to show these aruetii the _Dha Werda_? Is it important?" Rav Bralor asked, annoyed that her gathering had been interrupted even if it was Jango that was interrupting them.

Jango briefly smiled and replied, "Oh, it's important, alright. A new Mandalore has risen, and he has the helm. And he's calling us home."

Every Mandalorian froze, their minds rapidly analyzing the changes and consequences a new Mandalore would bring. If a new Mandalore was in command and they called his people home, then by the _Resol'nare, _they were obligated to. However, this was a very important job they were participating in and couldn't just drop it. Furthermore, many of them had begun to see the clones they'd been training as their own children, and the _Resol'nare _also compelled them to raise and protect their children.

"What do we do? We're bound to follow Mandalore's commands, but this job is something not easily dropped." Mij asked.

"Don't forget our kids," Kal reminded them. "We're also bound to raise them as Mandalorians and defend them with our lives."

"Don't worry. I'll talk to him when I get the chance to. Hopefully he'll see the importance that we keep this job." Jango said. He turned and left, leaving his fellow Mandalorians stewing over the rise of a new Mandalore, and what it would mean for them all.

Change was coming to galaxy.

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter of _The Lord of Revenge!_

Now, with regards to Kamino, I putting them in a time where some clones are already training with their mentors and familial bonds are forming between them, but before the major army begins training. BTW, the Nulls have not met Kal yet. That comes later. :)

So, as the sixth chapter raps up, what are your impressions? Good, bad, original, epic? :) Please tell me how I am doing either in a review or PM. I also like longer reviews. They make me feel special.

As I said, the next chapter should be out by the end of this weekend!

I believe that's it. See you later!

Primordial Soul

* * *

01110000 01101100 01100101 01101110 01101111 01110000 01110100 01101001 01100011


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **Hey, it's Primordial Soul with the seventh chapter of _The Lord of Revenge!_

I wanted to get his out on News Years Day, but things didn't work out. So, happy late New Years! Thanks again to Paragon of Awesomeness for betaing my work!

Events in real life are starting to demand a lot of my attention, so updates will slow down once again. I'm sorry, but the coming weeks and months are extremely important to my future and I have to focus on them.

I'm also getting slightly depressed and finding myself unable to do anything creative. Ever since I beat XCOM: Enemy Unknown and watched the ending, I can't summon the energy to really do anything anymore. I'll definitely continue writing, but I'll probably be slow. Any inspiration or motivation would help a lot!

However, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I was looking forward to writing these scenes, especially the beginning and end of the chapter. Tell me what you think!

* * *

**Important:**

Contest is still up! First three to guess the situation in which Revan gets the girl will get a one shot written by me on anything they want me to, within reason.

And about last chapter's hint... yeah, I'm too smart for my own good. I'm really sorry for making it too hard to figure out. In return, I'll give you two easy ones!

**Hints:**

"_To be united by hatred, is a fragile alliance at best." Kreia_

_"We seem to be made to suffer. It's our lot in life." C-3PO_

These quotes do hint on how Revan will get the girl... well, from a certain point of view. At least, from my strange POV who already knows the answer! :)

* * *

**Crossover Review Responses:**

**Above the Winter Moonlight: **Thanks for the compliments! That is indeed what I was trying to aim for. It's called dramatic irony. We the readers know the truth, but the characters themselves do not know. About the hint, yeah, I was too smart for my own good. Can't say anything else, you know how it goes.

**Forcystus5: **You have to admit. Constantly duping your greatest enemies has to somewhat make your day. About Sifo-Dyas, I haven't really acknowledged that yet. It should be talked about soon-ish.

**Sajuuk: **Um... okay. Thanks for the suggestions, but I'm definitely going to follow my plan. Also, I'm just going to say it now. **NO HAREMS OR SLASH FOR REVAN. **It will be a single girl.

**Shadowtail15: **Yoda would have some general knowledge of Revan, but there's nothing that points towards him. Would you, given the evidence I present, immediately think that a supposedly dead Sith Lord that lived four thousand years ago would be the culprit? Of course not. Revan is just a barely known historical annotation to Yoda.

**JerzyJablonski: **Well, thanks for stating your opinion. First, even if Canderous gathered soldiers and wasn't the best politician, which I totally agree with, he had to have some inspirational and political skill to gather them in the first place. Plus, he managed to get the Mandalorians back to some degree of power by the time of the Old Republic. Also, Revan's helped him become a little more civilized before they went forward in time. Don't worry, he'll make mistakes against more seasoned politicians like Palpatine. Second, Bastila would have been composed and together... if Revan returned her affections. Since he didn't, that in addition to the time aboard the Star Forge, made her a little unhinged. Third, I definitely see your point, but I would think that for a time, they would follow Revan's command due to their immense loyalty/fear towards him. Granted, they would probably rebel in time, but it would give the leadership a chance to find someone better to take the throne or install new control measures over the Sith.

* * *

**Game Review Responses:**

**Flamefather: **Thanks! Glad you're looking forward for more!

**Alpha B.A.7: **Thanks for the compliments! Can't say anything else!

* * *

Well, that was a long author's note so lets start my longest chapter ever written. More filler and character development and foreshadowing. Major plot chapter is next! This Arrival plot arc is almost done!

I think that's it! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I did when I wrote it!

_I don't own anything!_

* * *

_The Star Forge_

In the private, unknown depths of the Star Forge, two brilliant blades of light crackled and sparked against one another. Each one glided and clashed with the other as smoothly as a silk lined dress and yet with the force of a unabated hurricane. They were engaged in a deadly dance for dominance, one whose rules were formed in the field of battle long ago and refined into seven different forms in the halls of civilization and learning. Each blade was wielded by a combatant who wished to win this duel for different reasons, each using the most effort they could despite the circumstances.

One combatant, wielding a golden yellow blade and using the Ataru form, spun around the flowing sunburst orange blade that came to bisect her where she stood. She then proceeded to jump over her opponent's lightning barrage that followed his attack. As soon as she touched the ground behind her opponent, she immediately vaulted to the side to avoid the flying foot that was about to hit her face.

Once she stabilized herself, she fired her own lightning barrage at the man in front of her only for it to be batted aside with a flick of his hand. Her eyes narrowed as the man spun his lightsaber in a standard Juyo flourish, preparing for her next attack.

"Very good, apprentice. Keep your opponent on his toes. Never give him a chance to recover..."

Bastila immediately dove toward Revan, her blade angled to pierce his neck. Her master's blade then blocked her upward stab, locking the two into place. They stared at each other, Bastila's grey/yellow eyes staring into Revan's midnight black visor.

"Excellent, apprentice, you are learning. I was beginning to worry that all the time I had spent teaching you had been a waste of effort."

Bastila snarled at the taunt and grasped the dark side even further, causing her skin to crack and her eyes to flash yellow. She pulled her blade back and jumped backwards, attempting to get Revan to stumble forward. Only instead, Revan pulled out a small hold out blaster from one of the hidden compartments in his armor and began shooting at her.

Caught unprepared at Revan's unorthodox move, Bastila could only jump to the side as the blaster bolts grazed her sides. As she got to her feet, she winced. The blasters still hurt like a bitch. After all, the threat of one spending hours in a painful infirmary with a pissed off homicidal assassin droid 'treating' you tends to bring out your best.

"Tut, tut, Bastila. You can do better than that. Always expect the unexpected, so you are never taken by surprise." Revan drawled slowly, putting the blaster away as he slowly flanked around her, his orange blade raised halfway to deflect any Force attacks that Bastila may throw at him.

Bastila's eyes darted around the room, looking for a way to catch him off guard. Seeing an opportunity, Bastila grasped the nearby remains of droids that her master had destroyed in a previous training session with the Force and chucked them towards Darth Revan.

Revan half-heartedly deflected the boxes with a Force shield and blocked Bastila's downward, overhead strike that followed her telekinetic Force assault. Their blades locked again, sparks flying as they connected. Bastila grinned. She had him.

Another golden blade emerged from the other side of her lightsaber hilt as she reversed the direction of her stab, bringing her newly activated blade up straight towards Revan's midsection. Her eyes widened in glee. She had finally won!

… Only for Revan's _beskar _armored forearm to literally bat her blade to the side and bring his own lightsaber to her neck, unhindered by the blade previously blocking it. Bastila froze, eyes centered on the orange blade encompassing half of her field of vision an inch away from taking her head off.

"Better, but if you weren't facing me, that strategy would have killed the both of you as the Jedi would have had the time to impale you dead. Experienced Force users are not easily replaced, my apprentice, especially not one with the power of battle meditation such as yourself. Achieving victory at the cost of your own life is a valid tactic, but it can only be used once. Remember that it is far better to live and fight another day."

"How did you..." Bastila asked. How had he stopped her?

"A warrior never gives up his knowledge to his enemy, and a teacher does not reveal all his secrets to his student at once, apprentice." Revan replied. He removed the blade from her neck and walked twenty paces away from her. Once he did so, he turned to face Bastila. "Now, again."

Bastila growled as she dove deeper in the crevices of the dark side. She would beat him and then take the reward she deserved: _Him_.

She sprinted towards the Lord of Revenge, dodging Revan's sporadic bursts of lighting. As she got closer, Revan gestured with his left hand and sent Bastila flying into a metal bulkhead.

"Pathetic start, apprentice. Never run into an engagement unprepared. Always test your opponent, always figure out how he works, what his strengths are so you may turn them against him."

"I know this, Master! And I already know yours!" Bastila snarled. She didn't want to hear him beat her down like this.

Revan laughed, amused by Bastila's ignorant declaration. "You think you know how I work? How my mind thinks? What my style truly is? What my strengths and weaknesses are? How powerful I truly am? You're more arrogant than I thought. I assumed I had beaten that sort of thinking out of you, though it appears that the lesson must be reapplied."

Revan deactivated his lightsaber and darted towards her, a sphere of lightning crackling in his palm. Bastila jumped to the side and swung her blade towards him as he ran past her. It was in vain as Revan slightly nudged the blade out of his way with the Force as he brought the sphere of lightning right onto her left hand.

She screamed as the lighting fried the nerves in her hand, only to be cut off as Revan's iron fist impacting the left side of her face. Bastila could feel the blood in her mouth as she flew towards another wall, hitting it with a sickening crack. She spat blood out of her mouth, trying to clear her airway so she could breathe.

"You think because you are blessed with being my apprentice, you are somehow entitled to know me better than I know myself? You think that because of your position, you are immune to criticism? You think that because you are the only practitioner of battle meditation in my Empire, you are more important than Malak was during the height of his power, let alone myself?" Revan demanded as he approached her fallen form.

Bastila's eyes widened as his words hit her. How did he know about that? That was a diary entry she had quickly compiled and then deleted after she was finished with it. There's no way he could have learned that. He had still been the Jedi's puppet at the time!

"I have my ways, apprentice." Revan said, quickly glancing inside his apprentice's temporarily unguarded mind to find that tidbit of knowledge. "I was, am, and always will be beyond your comprehension so long as you remain as you are. You must learn balance, apprentice. Confidence without checks is arrogance. Arrogance gets you killed. Restricting yourself to using only the light or the darkness does nothing more than limit your potential, my apprentice. One most learn to use both sides of the Force if they ever wish to understand what true power is."

Bastila scoffed and replied, "A Sith Lord talking about using the light? Listen to yourself, Master. You're only weakening yourself by using the light!"

Bastila was suddenly grasped by the Force and brought into Revan's tightening fist around her neck.

"I thought we dealt with this problem before, apprentice. The Force is an energy field that binds all living things together. It touches everyone, from the most morally pure person, however idealistic they can be, to the most blatantly corrupt individual, regardless of how monstrous they are. Everything in life is balanced. Revenge by Justice. Betrayal by Loyalty. Malice by Kindness. Hatred by Love. War by Peace. Victory by Defeat. Light by Dark. It is the natural way of all things. Everything in life must be balanced by the Force in order to for it to exist. _Nothing _is unbalanced, and because the Force flows through us more strongly than most, we must not allow ourselves to become exceptions to that rule. A person must grasp the darkness as well the light inside themselves in order to gain balance, enlightenment, and to reach their full potential. Anyone who denies this truth is an ignorant fool who is defying the laws of nature, for no being is truly light or dark. In the end, we're all just a different shade of grey." Revan said, trying to impart his message onto his apprentice in a rare moment of kindness. She was traveling down a dark path that had led to Malak's downfall, and in the process corrupted his entire group of loyal Force users and hampered even him for a time. He did not want Bastila to follow that path. She deserved more, deserved better.

As Revan spoke, Bastila couldn't help but feel the warmness of the body currently holding her up. Could feel the iron hard grip Revan had her in and how it could be applied to more pleasurable purposes. She could see the hard, sexy lines covered by his armor and his jumpsuit. Bastila could picture the numerous ways she could bring unimaginable pleasure to her master, could see the spots where she could make him scream her name...

SMACK. A sudden backhand threw Bastila out of her thoughts as she flew across the room yet again. Revan advanced on her fallen form, murderous at the thoughts he had seen flickering in her eyes.

"Do not be distracted by petty temptations!" Revan roared. He was trying to teach her! He was trying to give her the knowledge, reflexes, and experience necessary to survive! What was she thinking spurning his offering and wasting their time?

Bastila jumped to her feet, lightsaber in hand, and active. Inside her, she was glad that Revan was expressing his rage, using his anger to empower himself. Now, if he would only embrace it completely...

Revan suddenly took a deep breath and calmed himself, tempering the roaring beast within him. _Balance_, Revan thought. It was good, necessary even to recognize your anger and to use its power, though with caution. It was not beneficial to use it too much, to rely on it and eventually fall victim to its insidious whispers. Such things were best used in moderation.

"We're done for today, apprentice. Report to the med bay and see to it that your wounds are treated." Revan said concisely as he proceeded out of the training room. He had had enough of her for one day.

Bastila stood there and deactivated her lightsaber, left hand incapable of feeling anything, and contemplated her master's teachings for the day. Despite the damage she had received, Revan always made sure that any injuries Bastila suffered during their training sessions were perfectly and completely treatable... in time. Pain makes you remember your mistakes. Remembering your mistakes allows you to not make them again.

Bastila spat out a little more blood and examined her nerveless left hand. Even so, Revan did go harder on her today than he usually did. She must have pissed him off with her actions today... _Good_.

In spite of her master's lecture, Bastila believed in what she had said to Revan. The dark side promised power beyond measure, and to use the light for any purpose was to weaken oneself. If Revan did not correct this shortcoming of his, he would eventually fall victim to someone's blade. Even hers if necessary. And it would happen at the moment he least expected it, if it came down to it.

However, she would not turn against him until he was clearly not salvageable. She had freed him from a life of being the Jedi's pawn and returned his identity, his power, and his throne to him. Therefore, it was obvious that he took her opinion with some degree of seriousness. She would break his chains and finally free him from the last holdings of the Jedi's poisonous influence, and the lies of peace that they had implanted within his mind.

_Peace is a lie, there is only passion._

_Through passion, I gain strength._

_Through strength, I gain power._

_Through power, I gain victory._

_Through victory, my chains are broken._

_The Force shall free me._

And Bastila would be victorious in her endeavor to free her beloved master.

By any means.

* * *

_Jedi Temple_

Across the galaxy in another institution of Jedi learning, another group of combatants were training. The first, a younger woman wielding two green blades with the Jar'Kai style, attacked the older man with a flurry of attacks, trying to overwhelm and pierce her opponent's defenses. The older man simply and calmly deflected her attacks with his single blue blade.

The woman thrusted her right lightsaber towards the older man's chest, attempting to hit where the man's heart would be. The man swung his lightsaber and locked blades with the one attempting to hit him, pushing against it with some force. The women's second free lightsaber came crashing down, attempting to end the duel with its savage bite. However, the man moved his blade and in extension his opponent's other blade into the path of the lightsaber seeking to eviscerate him. The three blades locked together, leaving the two combatants in a stalemate. They eventually lowered their blades and stared at each other, their brilliant swords glowing between them.

"Your skills have gotten better, my old Padawan. Before, I would have disarmed you by now."

The woman grinned, her blue eyes twinkling with amusement. "I have learned from the best, Master Drallig" She deactivated her lightsabers and bowed, showing her respect for her former Master.

Cin Drallig, Temple Battlemaster and chief lightsaber combat instructor, smiled at his former Padawan's respect as he too deactivated his blade. "You always were my most prized student, Serra. I'm very proud of you."

Jedi Knight Serra Keto smiled at the compliment her old teacher gave her. The twenty one year old flicked her chin length black hair out of her face and replied, "Thank you, Master, that means a great deal to me."

Drallig's cheerful face then transformed into a more serious one, "However, the moves you pulled during today's fight were reckless. You would have been killed several times over if I had actually been seeking to harm you!"

Serra's face hardened, a vestige of her old rebelliousness flaring up inside her. She had done well, exceptional even. Her Master had said so himself! Then he criticized her for being reckless?

"Well, Master, isn't that the goal of my style? To be unconventional, to be unpredictable, to be dynamic? Who are you to criticize what my entire combat style is based off of? If I am passive when I'm fighting for my life, then I'm as good as dead!"

Cin's body slightly deflated from the barbs Serra had thrown at him. "It's just hard for me to see you risk your life like that, Serra. I've trained you since you were a mere youngling. I've helped you become the prodigy you are today and are becoming… I care about you."

Serra shrank back slightly, humbled and slightly angry at herself for throwing such hurtful words at him. "I'm sorry, Master. It's just that I've had enough scorn directed at me and it's piling up on my shoulders. I shouldn't let it bother me."

Cin smiled, proud of the model Jedi Serra was. "Very good, my former Padawan. Remember, there is no emotion, there is peace. I think we have gone on long enough today. Go on and get some rest."

Serra nodded and proceeded into the freshers, wanting to clean off the sweat and grime that she had accumulated during her spar with Master Drallig. As she entered the freshers, she quickly and swiftly removed the articles of clothing which separated her body from the rest of the world. Putting her lightsabers aside, she stepped into the hot, flowing water and sighed in contentment as the liquid eased tensions, pains and sores she didn't even know she had. Her mind began to wander as the feeling of calm contentment filled her being.

She had been lying to her old Master when she said that the scorn directed towards her didn't bother her. It very much did so. Throughout her time in the Jedi Temple, she had the subject of some pretty nasty verbal assaults about either her recklessness, her unnatural skill with a lightsaber, or her difficulty in controlling her emotions, if not all three.

Serra's face subtly scowled as she recalled the numerous instances where she had verbally blown up at some idiot who pissed her off or when she had spoken her mind regarding current issues plaguing the galaxy. She had always had problems in hampering her emotions, in keeping the serenity and inner calm a Jedi was renowned to have.

However, Serra never understood why. Regardless of what the Jedi had tried to teach her, she was a human, not a droid, and she had emotions. Furthermore, based on what she'd read about the ancient Sith, they had used emotions connected to the dark side such as hate, greed, and fear to increase their power. Why could the Jedi not do the same with happiness, compassion, or hope?

However, this had only earned her repeated lectures and disappointment from the Masters above her. They saw it as a mere rebellious phase, something inconsequential that they thought would disappear from the young girl, only to resurface on brief occasions throughout her apprenticeship. It never did fade away completely. Serra Keto had merely buried it from those who constantly criticized it. The same doubts still plagued her to this day.

Even her Master was slightly guilty of the same, but he had seen the potential buried within her and coaxed it out of the stubborn, rebellious, distrusting girl she was. Despite their gradual separation of their ideological views, Serra still had fond feelings for the old troll. However, she couldn't help but feel that she could be something... more, something greater, that she had more potential than this.

Fifteen minutes later, Serra happily walked out of the freshers, glad to be finally rid of all the disgusting grime and filth that always coated her at the end of her sparring matches. She quickly and quietly walked through the halls of the Temple, wanting to get to her room so she could relax and sleep off her exhaustion.

However, her attention was diverted to a nearby conversation where a trio of Jedi were throwing their opinions around. She walked toward the group and listened in on their verbal exchange.

"Did you hear the news? A new Mandalore has just risen to power." A human Jedi said.

Another Jedi, a Rodian, scoffed at his comrade's statement. "So what? All they are is peace-loving pacifists. Who cares about a new leader for them?"

"But this Mandalore aims to bring back the so-called glory of their past! Apparently, Mandalorians used to be a great warrior race, their culture built around honor, battle, and constantly testing their abilities in every way imaginable. They literally believed that to make war was to be divine."

"Still doesn't matter. His actions will not be liked or tolerated by the population of Mandalore or the Republic. He has lost before he even began." the Rodian sneered. He was a person who believed in the absolute strength of the Republic and the Jedi Order.

"By the Force, have you been paying _any _attention to this story? The people absolutely love him and literally begged for his rise to power! I saw the vid on Galactic News! He was something else!" the human Jedi said, trying to get the Rodian to see his point of view.

"What I care about," a human female Jedi asked, "is what this means for the Mandalorian people. Is it good? Bad? Absolutely terrible?"

"Of course this is terrible" The Rodian responded. "This... Mandalore will simply turn his entire planet into bloodthirsty savages who will destabilize the galaxy and threaten galactic peace. Besides, he is ruining his planet's admirable efforts to become a part of the galactic community."

"I don't agree with that." Serra said, who stood resolute when the three Jedi turned to face her and recognized her. The Rodian's eyes darkened with dislike, the male's face frowned in apprehension, and the woman merely raised an eyebrow at the sound of her voice.

"Oh? Then what do you think, Serra?" The Rodian asked, spitting her name out like it was something vile. Serra narrowed her eyes at him. She recognized him somehow... Oh yes, he was the one who she kicked in the family jewels a year ago for saying some pretty cruel things.

"I think this is actually a big opportunity for the Mandalorians." Serra began, motioning towards the holoprojection of the Mandalorian news story in front of her. "Over the past few centuries, the Mandalorians have been declining culturally, politically, economically, and more. No one went to help stop their decline because they were happy that the Mandalorians were becoming weak and unable to act against them. However, they have grown as a race and understand now that mindless war and conquest is not acceptable. I've spoken to them myself and they told me that they feel this way."

Serra continued, "I admit that the status quo may be shaken a bit. However, this Mandalore is taking the responsibility to rebuild his civilization upon himself so that his people may become something they were once were, something great. I think that is in fact, admirable. Who are we to deny them such noble goals? We are the guardians of life and peace. Shouldn't we be helping the Mandalorians reach such greatness once again? Wouldn't they remember our generosity and stay on good terms with us, and by extension, the Republic?"

Her audience looked uncertain and worried over her words. "Serra, our duty is to the Republic and galactic peace, not a minor race. The Mandalorians were a savage people whose decline was necessary and wanted. We should not allow them to regain their old strength." The woman said.

"Yeah, Serra. Speak to yourself in your room. No one wants to hear your stupid thoughts." The Rodian said smugly, grinning savagely at the sight of Serra being completely ignored and even being scolded.

Serra could feel anger rushing through her blood at the sound of their refusal to even acknowledge her point. Who were they? Not Jedi. A true Jedi would have understood and accepted what she had said. This... this.. was an outrage!

Serra applied several Force techniques to quell her anger, but all she did was dull its edge. It was still present, waiting for the chance to emerge once again.

"Very well, then. I see that I'm no longer wanted. Good day." Serra said stiffly. Just before she left, Serra told the group "I'd keep an eye on your Rodian friend, if I were you. It is not the Jedi way to be so arrogant." Before any of them could respond, she quickly exited the room, intent on reaching her dorm as soon as possible. She brushed past anyone who stood in her way, most of them staring at her with curiosity or annoyance.

As she entered her quarters, her fist came down on a nearby table, bruising her hand. She had suffered enough bullshit for one day.

* * *

_Jedi High Council Chambers_

Three Jedi Knights stood before the Jedi Council, waiting for the Masters to speak. They had been called up here to receive new orders for a mission they were going to be sent on, and they were curious about what they would be doing.

"We suppose you wonder why you are here." Mace Windu stated, taking the lead during this discussion.

"Yes, Master Windu. We were most intrigued when you called the three of us up here. What would you like us to do?" the centermost Jedi confessed.

"We assume you heard of the situation developing on Mandalore." Master Eeth Koth said.

The leftmost Jedi snorted and replied, "Who hasn't? It's been one of the hottest news topics in the galaxy. Why?"

Mace Windu leaned forward and brought his hands together. "The Chancellor is sending an observation group to Mandalore in order to be certain whether the new regime is following Republic law and is actually helping the people. You three are going to accompany them, and along with Knight Skyfall - who is already on Mandalore and awaiting your arrival - gather information on the regime. Tell us everything you see. And be on the lookout for any possible Sith influence in the area."

The three Jedi stiffened at the uttering of their ancient enemy's name. This mission just got a lot more complicated.

"What if we do find signs of the Sith there, Master? What should we do?" the third Jedi asked.

"If you find any evidence of Sith involvement, contact us immediately. We will decide what to do from there" Plo Koon said.

Mace stared at the three to see if they understood their orders. Seeing that they did, he leaned back and replied, "The Republic observation group leaves tomorrow at 0400 GST. Make sure you're there. In the meantime, you're dismissed."

The three Jedi nodded and left, leaving the Council alone in their deliberations.

* * *

_The Star Forge_

Inside an area of his immense private quarters aboard the Rakatan space station, Revan hummed as he continued his work on the small stellated dodecahedron in front of him. Sparks flew from the small welder Revan wielded as he carefully installed yet another micro superconductor inside it. Once the small connection had a successful installation, Revan sighed and wiped the accumulating sweat from his forehead. He glanced up at the ceiling, frowning. When did the room get so bloody hot?

Revan slowly sat up, wincing slightly from the soreness in his limbs. He walked over to the console and stared at the redoubts blaring at him, saying that the temperature of the room had risen more than five degrees over his preferred temperature, and action was necessary to lower it. Revan lowered the temperature and sighed in relief as cooler air started blowing into the room. Revan moved and sat down, taking a small break from his most recent project.

After finishing with Bastila's training for the day, Revan had checked in with all of his men personally aboard the Star Forge, as well as Canderous Ordo. He had learned a while ago during the Mandalorian Wars that a leader needed to connect with his troops, to really know them and understand what drives them. Then, with that connection established, the troops would give that much more effort out in the field. A clear example of that was at the Battle of Althir. Revan could swear with his hands behind his back that if he had not put efforts to connect with his crew on a personal level and get that extra effort, they would not be alive today.

Anyway, everything was proceeding as planned. His soldiers had taken control of their posts aboard the Star Forge, the Rakatan temple was secured, and the disruptor field was operational once again. He had plans to activate the Star Forge after the briefing he had scheduled with his head officers tomorrow.

Unfortunately, he had recently learned that the holocron he had stored within the Rakatan temple on Lehon's surface had been reduced to dust, most likely by some Jedi explorer who had crash-landed on the planet due to the disrupter field before it had went offline. This Jedi must have eventually came across his holocron in the temple and then destroyed it after sensing the darkness inside it before the dangers of the island claimed the unfortunate Jedi's life. Perhaps it was for the best, as Revan had since become enlightened as to the true nature of the Force and its power after he had taken back his Empire from the evil clutches of Darth Malak. He then made plans to create a new holocron later, one that reflected his newfound beliefs and knowledge.

Speaking of holocrons, Revan turned his head to look at the one he was currently modifying. He had been working on trying to get holocrons, instead of being data repositories, to be active communication arrays through a Force channel for several hours now. He normally would have the Star Forge make them, but he always had to make a working prototype and create digital plans of the object before it could be constructed by the Star Forge. Alas, here he was in a miniature workshop in his quarters trying to get the holocron working. It hadn't been easy. A pair of connected holocrons had spontaneously combusted when he had attempted to overcharge them with the Force, curious to see if an overflow of power would work for creating a comm channel between them.

When that didn't work, Revan moved into reconfiguring the insides of the holocron to accept real time input and output data from another source. He was on his second trial as the first one had short circuited and caused a mini explosion, sending shrapnel everywhere in the room. Revan had to spend a half an hour trying to collect all the shrapnel throughout the room. That was not fun. Hopefully this one would work as planned.

Revan approached the workbench and carefully resealed the star-shaped holocron, leaving no evidence of its cannibalized inner works. He then grabbed a second holocron, its joined pair, and turned on its receivers. Revan then went to the other side of the room and put the first one down on a small table he had set up for this experiment.

He activated the input holocron which let out a small whirr as it started up. A thin beam emerged from the holocron and scanned Revan's form. Once Revan had been fully scanned, it gave a quick beep, ready for communications or recording. Revan sent a small Force impulse toward the machine, telling it to enter active communication mode.

"This is a tested dialogue of Holocron Network Trial Two. I am Darth Revan, the Lord of Revenge, and this is my newfound pride and joy." Revan said jovially. He sent the counter impulse to end the communication. As the holocron powered down, Revan smiled at the sight of a smaller holographic projection of him, appearing exactly like a holocron gatekeeper, dissipate. It had said the exact same words with a delay too small to quantify. He had done it.

"This innovation will definitely have some impact on what is to come," Revan mused as he rubbed his chin, staring down at his new invention. It definitely would.

Revan quickly cleaned up his workstation and saved the plans for the holocron onto his mask's data chip. With that done, he quickly switched into his sleep wear and proceeded into bed. He had a long day tomorrow.

* * *

_Somewhere far far away..._

In the outer rim territories, located in the Quelii sector, laid a temperate world somewhat smaller than Coruscant. Home to the reptilian Kwa over one hundred thousand years ago who had eventually waned from power, it had since become the home of several disciples of the dark side. The Rakata had also visited this world tens of thousands of years ago and removed some of its most ferocious natives, curious about their biology. It had a recorded population of less than five thousand humans and was untouched by the technology that was present on many other worlds throughout the galaxy.

Down below the surface of the planet, hidden very well from any spies or interlopers that may do them harm, there was a coven, recently unified with others and was thriving with life and prosperity. People were living their lives throughout the dark expanse and buildings towered throughout the immense size of one of the many cave networks. Each member of this thriving coven was female, and all held some degree of power and control over the dark side of the Force.

Inside the main building in the center of the coven sat a woman, eyes closed and thinking about the present. She wore a red ceremonial dress typical to the shamans of her people. Her skin was slate white with grey tattoos also signifying her importance to her people. She was the most powerful person in the coven, and was responsible for the prosperity it had reached so far.

A subtle touch of the Spirits caused the woman to open her eyes, revealing them to be shining silver in color. She rose and stood at her full height of over two meters and approached a window, staring out upon her people, her charges, her children. She was responsible for the way they were living their lives. She was responsible for the generosity of the Spirits to give her their blessing to live. Now, she had received something from them that was of great significance to her and her entire clan.

Two shadows detached from the walls, noticing their shaman's discontent and grew concerned for her. Two more women, both wearing similar red clothing but designed more for combat, approached the third one.

"Mother Talzin, what is it that troubles you?" one of the warriors asked.

Talzin turned to face the young warrior, smiling slightly at the professionalism they carried. "The Spirits have spoken again, Naa'leth. They bring news. News that I fear heralds many trials for our people. These trials will not be easy, and many will perish. Yet if we can endure, our clan will live in a golden age the likes of which we have never known!"

"What do you mean?" the other asked, deeply curious at the thought of what could cause their leader to act in a manner such as this.

Talzin smiled warmly and replied, "Someone is coming, Karis. Someone who will bring great changes to our people. A disciple of one of the many aspects of the Fanged God will be arriving here very soon."

The two women briefly gasped and exclaimed, "Why, we must prepare for her arrival! She will change everything! She will lead our people to greatness just like Allya did!"

Talzin nodded and said, "Yes, alert the village. Tell them to prepare for the disciple's arrival and to give her the most lavish treatment possible. She must be impressed by our dedication and be willing to aid us in our quest for ascendance. For only with her aid can we succeed."

The two warriors bowed and left, leaving Mother Talzin alone to her thoughts. This was certainly unexpected, but definitely not unwelcome. She would give this coming woman, this coming disciple of the Fanged God, a welcome that she would never forget.

As Talzin's thoughts drifted to more temporal matters, she didn't notice the subtle warning of the Spirits that she had somehow gotten something terribly wrong in her interpretation of their message.

And that lapse in concentration would change everything.

* * *

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed that chapter of _The Lord of Revenge!_

As I said before, I loved writing this chapter especially the beginning and end. Tell me what you think!

I'm going to take a small break from this story and write some chapters for my other stories, but fear not! This story will go on!

This story, starting next chapter, will start rapidly expanding plot wise and lots of stuff will go on in the next plot arc. I've already foreshadowed somethings that will go on, but there is some more events I haven't touched on yet. You guys will love them.

BTW, I thought of this really interesting story idea when I was watching Transformers and writing this story at the same time. I might try my hand at it, but since I won't for a while, I'm releasing it for others to use as they please. Here it is.

* * *

Transformers/Star Wars Crossover-

Summary

"Wondering Statement: Why, this is such a curious world. An advanced species, one entirely created out of metallic perfection? Oh, the joy of that very thought! A distinct lack of meatbags? Bless my circuits. A whole new challenge for my assassination protocols? How I shiver in anticipation. I wonder how they'll scream..." Cybertronian HK-47, pre war/war Cybertron setting.

* * *

If anyone wants to try writing this idea, please let me know. I'm eager to see what others can make out of this.

That's all folks! See you later!

Primordial Soul


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **Hey, it's Primordial Soul with the eight chapter of _The Lord of Revenge!_

Sorry about the long wait; life and other stories got in the way of this. I'll try to be a little better, but no guarantees.

This story is over 50,000 words! I feel so awesome!

* * *

Great news! **SRDag **and **Forcystus5 **have correctly answered the contest question of how Revan gets the girl! Congratulations to them! Their prize one-shots are in the works and will be announced when they are posted.

Because I'm feeling great, not one, but **two** more readers can still win the contest! All I need is that you correctly answer the question of how Revan gets the girl! Hints are included in the previous chapters and here's another one!

"_I'm a part of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan!" Princess Leia to Darth Vader_

Any person who answers the question correctly will get a one-shot of their choice written by me. Please do not bug SRDag, Forcystus5 or my beta Paragon of Awesomeness for the answer.

* * *

This introduction arc is almost done! Soon, the Revanchists will split up and begin their adventures across the stars. So exciting!

I've started two more stories, _Dominus Mortis _and _The Chains that Bind Us_. I would love if you guys could read and review them. Thanks!

I also have to recommend Tenkai Nankobo101's story series _Vengeance From The Unknown_. It's a Star Wars series similar to _Lord of Revenge_, but focuses on Maul and Savage. He is just starting the second installment of the series and I definitely suggest reading it!

* * *

**Crossover Review Responses:**

**Legion001: **All the clues I gave tie into the answer. Just think and use logic. It's actually deceptively simple once you figure it out.

**Fallen-Ryu: **Maybe... you never know. Never judge a book by its cover. About allies, well, that's what this chapters for!

**Forcystus5: **No, I'm fine HK. No need to dissect my meat-bag brain! [Grins] Thanks!

**JerzyJablonski: **You are the not the first to ask about Revan's strength. Here's my response. One, Bastila was just a slightly above average Jedi Padawan when she met Revan. If I'm wrong, please quote something that refutes that. A padawan would not be a very skilled Jedi. With Malak, well, I'm going to claim that she achieved a minor state of oneness in order to allow Revan escape. Even after her fall and service to Revan, she has only trained a month under him before they got sent to the future. They're wasn't enough time to get her well trained. Ergo, Revan's ease at beating her. He was holding back too. There is that much of a skill gap.

Regarding Revan being Mary Sue, he is indeed that good. He led a third of the Republic fleet against the Mandalorians and was widely regarded as the reason the Republic won the Mandalorian Wars. He came close to conquering the Republic itself within two years. He carved his way through a seemingly infinite supply of Sith troops on board the Star Forge with his memories, knowledge, power and skills buried within his mind. He defeated Malak, his apprentice and best friend for around his entire life, while only having access to a fraction of who he was. Ergo, with his memories, power, knowledge and memories returned to him, he is this strong and dangerous. Hell, in this chapter, it will appear like he is even more powerful. Don't worry, things will go wrong for him and things will balance out. A story without conflict is just boring; I just haven't gotten to that point yet. However, Revan will be strong and I will favor him throughout the story. If you don't like that, then I'm sorry.

**Movie Review Responses:**

**wingofpain: **Regarding the story idea, HK's processes would be implanted in a Cybertronian body and then sent out to blend in with Cybertronian Society doing what he does best. Oh well, just a thought. Regarding the scene with Serra Keto and the Jedi, I took inspiration off of the arrogant Jedi in _Sins of a Galactic Empire _by SpaceCowboy2013. Blunt, direct, and arrogant. Also, they are inside the Temple itself so they don't have to be as subtle or graceful like they are in public. I might edit that later, but I wanted to show the treatment. Also, it may be Serra/Revan... it may not. And they may or may not be drunk. [Grins]

**Game Review Responses: **

**Alpha B.A.7: **Yep, Revan loves using his patented _beskar _forearm lightsaber blockers. Yes, the Jedi/Canderous meeting will be interesting and things will get complicated...

**narutofan020: **I do indeed to see this through to the end. Serra will be a important character in the future. Definitely have too many LS Revan stories. One of the main inspirations for this actually.

**Eromancer: **Thanks for the review! I'm a better narrative writer than a dialogue writer so that's probably why it sounded more narrative. Regarding the padawan, it was a mixture of factors. There was an intruder in the Temple, the only home he has ever known. He had a thirst to prove himself to his new Master and his peers. He didn't have a com link on him and there was no time to warn someone. He didn't know the intruder was Force Sensitive or had backup. He tried to handle the situation in the best way he could. He failed. Revan had a completely different personality due to the memory loss during the hunt for the Star Forge so he was more receptive to Bastila. Once he got his memories back and regained control of his Empire, he pushed her away because of a variety of factors.

**Tahkaullus01: **Yes, the name is cheesy. I was in a movie reference mood when I wrote that. I think you mean Canderous instead of Revan. Revan and Satine won't meet each other for a long time. And who knows? Anything can happen to change someone's perspective.

* * *

Wow that was a long authors note. Story is below.

Thanks Paragon of Awesomeness for betaing this chapter!

I don't own anything!

* * *

_Mandalore_

Mandalore the Preserver quickly walked his way through the streets of his capital with Satine and several guards at his heel. Bystanders stared in awe as their leader walked by, admiring his shining silver armor and his impressive figure. Mandalore, however, paid them no heed as he inspected his people. Far more important matters were occupying his mind.

"Mandalore, what do you have to say about the incoming Republic delegation to our planet?" a nearby reporter asked him, eager to be the first to gain a quote from the warrior turned leader.

Mandalore didn't respond to him immediately, busy thinking over the situation about to kick down his door. Apparently, the Republic was sending a 'peace delegation' to see how the transfer of power had gone over and how he had been treating his people thus far. Mandalore knew it was just an excuse for the Senate and their Jedi dogs to spy on him and make sure he wasn't secretly creating an army so that he may one day conquer the Republic.

To be fair, he was planning to do exactly that, but the Mandalorian armada would only be a fraction of the force they would have to face when Lord Revan made his move. Mandalore was confident that he would be able to govern the everyday affairs of his people without the Republic's delegation interfering, but what really irked him was the simple fact that their presence would obstruct Revan's plans.

"I'm proud of the Republic's commitment to the wellbeing and prosperity of civilians no matter where they live. I hope that we can work together peacefully and for the betterment of all." Mandalore slowly said, remembering what he was supposed to say, and keeping his voice calm.

"Mandalore, do you think that the Republic is violating our sovereignty? Do you believe there is any ulterior motive behind the Republic's actions?" A different reporter asked, a hunger for details in her eyes.

Mandalore hesitated, trying to think of an acceptable way of replying to that question. Seeing his lack of an answer, Satine stepped forward and said, "The Republic has the authority to send a delegation to oversee our government for a time. Although many planets may disapprove of such an action, Mandalore understands its necessity. We will not protest this action by the Republic and welcome it with open arms. Now, no more questions. Mandalore has important duties that he must attend to."

The guards moved around the two to block the reporters off as they continued down the path. Once they were out of earshot, Mandalore mumbled, "As if the politicians weren't bad enough. Now I have to deal with the damn press. Was was so much easier. On the battlefield I could actually look my enemies in the eye and meet them head on. Here I have to tolerate their presence and pretend we're all good friends when really there's nothing I'd like more than wring their filthy little necks."

Satine laughed hesitantly and replied, "That's politics for you. I've been doing this my entire life."

"You must have the patience of a Jedi." Mandalore sighed. After a couple seconds of silence, he continued hesitantly, "Thanks for earlier. I'm not used to this job."

"It's why I'm here" she replied, feeling a small sense of satisfaction at being useful to her ruler.

Mandalore and Satine soon came into sight of their destination, the Centre of Domestic Security. All the efforts to protect and ensure the rights of the populace were directed here. However, Mandalore wasn't here to talk about the police.

Mandalore blew through the security check, not even sparing a glance to the officers there. The perks of being a planetary ruler. He quickly made his way to a secure communications room where he would make some calls that would remain private. He could have spared himself the hassle and made the calls inside his private quarters, but he wanted to have the best security he could have. The Domestic Security Centre provided that.

Mandalore stopped outside the communication room, waiting for the green light for him to enter. Satine stood nearby who would take care of his minor duties while he was inside. Minutes passed before the green light was given. Mandalore walked in and was cast into darkness when the door closed.

Mandalore walked up to the communication suite and entered a code into the holo communicator. The recipient instantly picked up revealing Jango Fett, one of the best Mandalorians in this generation.

"Mandalore," Jango said, his fist coming up into a typical Mandalorian salute.

"Fett" Mandalore said, moving his hands behind his back. "You said you had news for me"

"Indeed I did, Mandalore." Jango said, lowering his arm. "Seventy five Mandalorians, including myself, have a conflict with the _Resol'nare_. You also deserve to know what's going on."

Behind his visor, Mandalore raised an eyebrow. Conflicts with the _Resol'nare _were rare in his time, and demanded his full attention if they came up. "I'm listening."

"Recently, a individual by the name of Darth Tyranus..."

Mandalore stiffened and snarled, "Sith." He clenched his fist in an attempt to redirect his anxiety. The Sith were still active in the future. He had to tell Lord Revan about this immediately.

"I suppose so." Jango said, noting Mandalore's reaction towards the Sith. "This individual approached me and asked me to be the template for a clone army created by the Kaminoans."

"A clone army?" Mandalore question, trying to figure out the logic behind the move. Why were the Sith wasting the time and money to field clones? It was so much more economical and practical to get living people trained up rather than grow them from scratch. It also ignited a sense of disgust in Mandalore. Using clones to fight your own battles? That was weak, cowardly, and shameful. Mandalore instantly despised whoever was behind the creation of this clone army, and would one day be using it.

"Yes. I and seventy four other Mandalorians have been given the job of training these clones from gestation to active status. The process is expected to end approximately ten years from now."

"Who is this army set to go to?" Mandalore asked, trying to get all the information he could before reporting to Revan.

"The Republic." Jango replied flatly.

"What?" Mandalore asked in shock. Why were the Sith building an army to give to the Republic, to the Jedi? That made no sense! What were they planning on doing or accomplishing?

Conversation stopped for several moments as Mandalore regathered himself. As he did so, he replied, "What's the conflict within the six pillars?"

"You have called us home, Mandalore, and as Mandalorians, we must honor the request. However, the _Resol'nare _also says we must take care of our children, and that's what these clones are, Mandalore: Children who are in danger of becoming _dar'manda _if we abandon them." Jango explained.

"I see," Mandalore said, thinking the situation over. This was indeed a tough conflict. Two major branches of the _Resol'nare _opposed each other. What to do...

"Stay with the clones and train them like you planned on to, and let this Darth Tyranus think that you still serve him. Do not tell anyone of our conversation, not even your fellow Mandalorians. I'll be sending a trusted compatriot over to get a personal analysis of the situation. Keep me informed." Mandalore said. The position these Mandalorians were in were too valuable to remove, and Revan would love having the opportunity to keep track of a probable enemy. Mandalore may be politically inexperienced, but he knew a tactical advantage when he saw it.

"By your command, Mandalore. _Oya Mando'ade_!" Jango said, bringing his fist back to a Mandalorian salute.

"_Oya Mando'ade_." Mandalore said, copying Jango. With the traditional farewell, Jango cut the connection, leaving Mandalore to his thoughts.

He sighed and sat down in a nearby chair, thinking the current situation over. Sith that were not loyal to Revan were present in the galaxy. Despite his initial shock, Mandalore was not surprised over this. Revan had said that Sith were similar to a Coruscanti cockroach, impossible to completely eradicate. Things had just gotten a lot more complicated.

"Mandalore, you have another call coming through. Priority Red." a synthesized voice rang out, alerting Mandalore.

Mandalore frowned behind his mask and stood up. He thought that he had no more calls waiting for him. He quickly accepted the call, revealing an armored Mandalorian who quickly saluted his leader.

"Mandalore, this is Ionus Velarkin. I have some important news for you. I need to tell you this information before I arrive on Mandalore."

"What is it?" Mandalore asked, a little annoyed at the roundabout manner he was addressed in. Mandalorians were direct and didn't stoop to word games such as these.

"I wouldn't be telling you this by holo if the information weren't of the utmost importance, and the connection wasn't secure, Mandalore." Ionus assured him. "Have you ever heard of someone who goes by the name Darth Sidious?" he asked.

Mandalore stood straighter again after hearing the name of a second Sith. Why were they all coming out of the ducts now, he wondered? "Tell me everything you know." he ordered sternly.

* * *

_The Star Forge_

Revan stood in the main briefing centre of the Star Forge, silently awaiting his fellow compatriots. He was wearing his trademark armor, mask and cloak, and was pondering the moves, the games he would have to play to find allies in this galaxy. He was looking forward to the challenge.

First off, he would go to Dathomir and convince the witches that resided on that pittance of a planet to become allies for his regime. They would serve as ideal shock troopers as well as teachers for his upcoming Sith Legion. However, he could never be certain of what the end results might be, so he had to be prepared and have other options ready.

The Mandalorians were already on his side, but they required time in order to build their forces up to the point where they would be able to threaten the Republic. Time that could be used to subvert their progress. They needed help, something to draw the attention and distract those who would seek to do the Mandalorians harm. The Death Watch also needed to be curbed, but Revan trusted that his old friend Mandalore had the situation under control.

The Verpine would be a great technological boon to his Empire, and even better, they were close to the Mandalorians. Their technology and corporate ties would allow Revan to access resources that would normally be very difficult to acquire. The negotiations had to be handled with caution, however. The Verpine were terrified at the idea of another Mandalorian invasion. However, Revan knew that it could be done.

_Could the droid planet of M4-78 be of any use? _Revan wondered. M4-78, as far as he could tell, was still a fabled myth to the galaxy at large. Revan knew better, as Malak had suffered an engine failure during the Mandalorian Wars and had crashed there, forcing Revan divert to his location to pick him up. They had been impressed by the planet's technological capabilities and had noted its location, intending to one day use its industries for the post war recovery after the Jedi Civil War.

That had not been necessary last time, as the Star Forge allowed him to build all the droids his Empire could need. Even so, the planet's industrial and production capabilities outweighed that negative, if you could call it that. He would have to get someone, himself if he had the time, to present the Empire's case to the droids. The use of logic would easily sway the synthetics there.

He could also buy into the several mega corporations, such as the Trade Federation, that possessed their own droid armies and see if they could come to their side. However, he didn't want to have his neck slit by greedy corporations who were so eager for a profit, they'd sell their own children. Besides, simply fielding a massive number of droids made Revan sick. He was a master of war and he knew how valuable flesh and blood was on the battlefield. Using just droids and hiding behind a computer was insulting, pitiable and just wrong.

Revan did enjoy the use of his personal assassin droid, HK-47, but the homicidal droid was the deadliest assassin he'd ever witnessed in all his years of war, was smarter than most organics, built by himself and most importantly, he had _personality_. The Trade Federation's droids were pathetic in comparison. They were only capable of the most basic tactics so that they could overwhelm their enemy through sheer numbers. No, he would not go to those corporations directly for allies. Simple stock investments would be enough. He probably could even take them over if he wanted to... That had merit...

He would also need to head to the undesirable sections of the galaxy and get troops, serviceman, any sort of crew he would need to run and field his armies, navies, and factories. _Bastila and Dominic could handle that part, _Revan mused.

He did have the backup facility... No, it was too soon to tap into that resource, Revan decided. He would wait until the inevitable war drew closer before he used them.

Revan stopped his musing as Bastila, Dominic, and HK entered the briefing room followed by Mandalore's holo projection flickering on. Revan turned sharply and activated the briefing table, illuminating the dark room with a map of the galaxy.

"This is the main briefing and planning of our future operations to restore our Empire to its original glory. Now let me be clear; if any of the information I am about to tell you is leaked to anyone outside of this room, the individual responsible will be guilty of high treason against the Empire, and will suffer the full extent of my wrath. Is that understood?" Everyone nodded. "Here's the situation so far," Revan began. He pointed to a couple different clusters and highlighted them green.

"These are the sectors we have physical control of. These systems, with the inclusion of the Rakatan space stations and the population of Mandalore, leaves us adequately supplied with resources and population just waiting to be tapped into. However, the Mandalore system is currently unavailable for resource extraction, which we will discuss later. The Dxun system is also available for any uses we may have for it.

"Now, these are the areas we have connections to." Revan continued, highlighting more systems purple. "The information and financial bug I placed on Coruscant is still active. Furthermore, the Mandalorians also posses oaths of tribute and servitude from several client planets from previous wars that have not been enacted for over four thousand years. Thankfully, there is no time limitation so Mandalore can call these debts due."

"What sort of planets are we talking about?" Dominic asked, rubbing his chin as he pondered what Revan already said.

"Ordo, Mandallia, Caillte, a couple other planets that I doubt even you have heard of, Admiral." Revan replied, "All in all, they will serve as an excellent source of soldiers and resources, but relatively insignificant in the larger scheme of things."

"Now the Republic is much, much larger and more established than we are right now. That needs to change. Fortunately, I have been working on several ways we can tip the balance in our favor."

Revan highlighted the Dathomir system and said, "I believe that we should contact the Dathomiri to join our cause as soldiers and combat instructors. Their unique capabilities and powers would prove admirably in developing the capabilities of the next generation of Sith. Their population is admittedly small, but numbers alone are rarely the deciding factor in a war."

"I agree with your assessment, Master." Bastila said. "But how do you plan on acquiring their loyalty? A lot can happen in four thousand years, and they may not be the same culture you knew them as. They could subvert our cause to their own twisted agenda, Master."

"They will follow me, apprentice, of that I am confident. How I will gain their trust and loyalty can come later." Revan stated firmly, ending the argument. "Now, another place I plan on obtaining help from would be the Verpine" He continued, highlighting the Roche system.

"Smart." Mandalore said. "Those bugs may be fragile, but they sure know how to make quality weapons and tech. Do you want me to take care of it?"

"If you would." Revan said. "However, I need you to treat this carefully, Mandalore. The Verpine have maintained a deep fear of being conquered by your people, so play it safe. If you don't feel up to it or more important things come up, have Satine handle the negotiations. She's a lot more politically sensitive than you are."

"Too true." Mandalore agreed. "Rest assured, my lord, I'll make sure those bugs swear allegiance to you one way or another."

"Thank you, Mandalore." Revan said. "Next, the usage of the armies of the mega corporations of this time."

"Bad idea, my lord," Dominic said, shaking his head. "Never put your trust in the hands of corporations or politicians. Everything always ends up getting tied down in bureaucracy, or they sell you out. I say just get stock in the companies and use them as a source of revenue."

"That was what I was planning to do, Admiral. These corporations cannot be trusted with such a vital secret such as our existence. They'd sell us out for profit I have plans to neutralize their presence and gain their resources, but that will take some time to manifest." Revan said, remembering the all too familiar Czerka Corporation, who had sold weapons and information to both sides during the Jedi Civil War. "Now, does anyone else have any more ideas for allies?"

"Declaration: Master, I have a suggestion" HK said, "Elaboration: In my search for potential allies, I've noticed that several races that had originally been part of the Republic have since seceded from the galactic community, a prime example being the Chiss Ascendency. Couldn't we use species such as them to form our new army?"

"He has a point." Dominic said. "The Chiss would certainly be helpful in this endeavor."

"But the Chiss have been a very isolationist group that didn't have much concern over the wider galactic community, especially since they consider themselves to be superior to all other races," Bastila argued. "Why would they go out of their way just to help Revan? No offense intended, Master."

"Enough." Revan ordered, raising a hand to halt the argument in its tracks. "I will deliberate on the details of this matter, and decide later. I do not want our time wasted." Silence followed his remarks. "Good. Now, any other ideas or news?"

"I've got some information you might be interested in, my lord." Mandalore announced, flexing his arms to rid them of the building stiffness. "I've gotten some calls from Mandalorians that you need to hear. One, there's a clone army being created for the Republic."

Revan was surprised by this statement. The Republic didn't even have a military. Why was there such a contradiction to their modus operandi? Why were they breeding an army? And why use clones? Revan instantly despised the modern Republic even more for using such cheap and cowardly methods.

Creating an army of sacrificial lambs who were unable to think for themselves that you could send out to be slaughtered by the thousands, and nobody would give a damn? Not wanting to risk their safe, secure lives and economic power, they create an army to do their fighting for them? That went against everything Revan had learned, everything he stood for. He would make sure he taught the Republic a vital lesson. If they weren't willing to fight to protect their precious democracy, or the things they called freedom and justice, it wasn't worth fighting for.

"Who's making it for the Republic? When is it scheduled to be finished?" Revan asked, going over the potential plots, reasons, and consequences of such an army being made.

"The army is scheduled to be finished in a decade." Mandalore replied, "As to who's funding it... the Sith."

"What!" Revan said, head swerving to face Mandalore. He wasn't shocked about the Sith being still active; he knew how difficult it was to stamp them all out. But for the Sith to create an army for the Republic, and in extension, the Jedi ... that was against everything they stood for. Something was very wrong.

"A man called Darth Tyranus contacted a Mandalorian named Jango Fett to be the genetic template for the clone army. He also pulled strings to get seventy four other Mandalorians to the planet of Kamino to train them."

"Do you have an idea of the identity of this Sith Lord?" Revan asked, modifying and creating plans within his mind. Having confirmation of the existence of the Sith changed everything.

"No, Darth Tyranus is the only name that Jango was able to give me, and that obviously isn't his actual identity. However, I can tell you that it was a human male who seemed to be a bit on the older side. I also told Jango that a special observer, by which I meant you, my lord, would be going to Kamino to personally oversee the army" Mandalore stated.

Revan nodded in appreciation. He was going to find out everything he could about that clone army no matter what, and it was nice knowing that the path would be clear for him. "Anything else, Mandalore?"

"Yes, in fact. Another Mandalorian called in and informed me of the existence of another Sith Lord by the name of Darth Sidious."

"More renegade Sith!" Dominic growled as he rubbed his head, trying to rid himself of the migraine he was getting. "Why are they all appearing now!"

"Quiet." Revan stated. "Mandalore, do we have an identity on this Sith Lord?"

"I'm afraid that all I have is that Darth Sidious is most likely a human male who wears a black cloak that obscured his figure, as well as a hood to cover his face. He also only spoke to the Mandalorian who informed me about him through secure holo transmissions, and he always kept their conversations brief to avoid being tracked. None of the ID traces I attempted were successful, and no other information was revealed to my source." Mandalore replied.

Revan started pacing back and forth and said, "So, both of these Sith took every possible precaution to avoid the risk of their identities getting out, and operated mainly through mercenaries - the best of which were Mandalorians until Mandalore called them to him. That must mean the Sith are very few and number and more prone to manipulation from the shadows than to open warfare..."

Revan thought about the names these Sith had taken for themselves, as a Sith Lord's title could sometimes reveal certain characteristics about them. Tyranus was as obvious as it was unhelpful, but Sidious, "Hmm, Sidious is derived from the word 'insidious', which means... this Darth Sidious is most likely a puppet master; controlling a vast network of spies and operatives, some of which may not even be aware of their service to him. This allows him to be able to cut loose and let the grunts take the fall if things go bad. Cowardly, but clever."

Revan stopped pacing and turned to face the rest of his cohorts. "I want any available assets we have to make it their priority to discover the identities of these two Sith Lords. I need to know who they are so I know what they have access to and who they can manipulate. Clear?"

After sharp affirmations from the group, Revan continued, "All right, here is what we are going to do. I will be leaving for Dathomir after I activate the Star Forge. After I deal with the witches who live on that wretched planet, I will then leave for Kamino where I will gather information about the Republic's clone army, and see if I can figure out what the Sith plan to do with it."

"Mandalore, you will stay where you are and continue to prepare your people for the coming war. Get an alliance with the Verpine at any cost, and deal with the Death Watch as you see fit. Do not send me anything that could be traced. Minimize contact between yourself and the rest of the Empire, and don't do anything stupid that will get you attacked or deposed. You will be the only branch of the Empire that is exposed to the public and to our enemies, so they must think that you answer only to yourself. Remember that."

Revan paused and continued, "Dominic, you will remain here aboard the Star Forge, and monitor the logistics of the Empire. Make sure everything runs smoothly. Bastila, go into space that is outside of the Republic's borders and star gathering recruits for our army."

Finally, the Lord of Revenge turned to his most prized creation. "HK, I have an assignment for you that is designed to keep the Jedi and Republic from discovering our plans. We will discuss the details later in private."

Revan stopped talking and looked over his subjects, each wearing a mask of cool determination. "Each of your missions are of the utmost importance, for the fate of the Empire depends on it. May you all be successful in your endeavors, and may the Force make you strong."

Everyone saluted Revan and left, going out to complete their preparations for the missions ahead. Revan sighed slightly and removed his mask from his head. He inhaled, breathing in unfiltered air for the first time in six hours. The cool rush cleared his mind, wiping away the numbness that had been encroaching within him. Even he had his limits.

Revan slid the mask bask on and walked out of the briefing room, intent on a very specific destination. He walked through mainly deserted halls and only passed a handful of people on his long journey, a clear indicator of the dire situation they were in. The last time he had walked these halls, the Star Forge was packed with loyal men and women dedicated to his cause, and was the heart of his Empire's power. Now it was being manned by a skeleton crew, and wasn't even fully active. It had become a symbol of his decadence. That was going to change now.

Revan entered an elevator and set the destination for the Command Centre. As the elevator headed up the shaft, he began to meditate, focusing his mind on what he had learned today. Two Sith Lords capable of challenging him - if not in combat then in politics - were alive and active in the galaxy. And he had no idea who they were. Revan had to figure out what they were planning, and how it would affect his own plans.

To build an army for the Republic made no sense if you looked at it from a direct point of view like most people did. But Revan was an expert of understanding the subliminal messages, the hidden twists that made things infinitely complex. It was how he had survived the Jedi Council's mind-wipe and how he had founded an Empire capable of rivaling of Republic in so short a time.

So, if the Sith were giving an army to the Republic, a government that didn't have an army to begin with, that meant the Sith wanted the Republic to have a military. This could only mean that the Sith wanted to have a war between the Republic and a unknown combatant. But who would be that unknown combatant, and how would they acquire the strength needed to challenge the Republic's clone army as well as the Jedi Order? Why would the Sith want a war? Revan supposed it could be to weaken the Republic for a surprise attack or a way to thin out the Jedi's ranks. Either way, Revan needed to figure out this mystery soon.

A small ding indicated his arrival to the Command Center. Revan quickly made his way to the center, his robe flaring behind him. As he entered the room, Revan noticed Dominic was already there, organizing troop deployments and rotations so the men could get a break. Revan was impressed by his work. The men needed to have some rest and Dominic was taking care of that problem before he could arise.

Revan's footsteps alerted the admiral to his presence. Dominic gave a small nod as Revan passed, continuing to work on the console in front of him.

"I'm impressed with your foresight, Admiral. I had not yet mentioned to take care of that issue."

"Thought I should get a head start. Allows you to have one less thing to worry about, my lord." Dominic replied, raising his head to look at Revan.

Revan smiled slightly behind his mask. "You've improved greatly since I took you in as a protege."

Dominic nodded at his statement, reminiscing over his memories. During the Mandalorian Wars, Dominic was a bridge officer of a ship that had its bridge breached during the Battle of Jaga's Cluster. The entire bridge crew was killed except for Dominic who at the time was at the secondary bridge syncing the ship's tactical network. Dominic had taken emergency field command of the ship, and through desperate tactics, a fake kamikaze run, and a whole lot of luck, bought time for the rest of the fleet to cover Revan's flagship which was about to be gutted by a Mandalorian _Venator_-class warship.

Dominic and Revan met for the first time after that battle, and Revan quickly gained an interest in the younger man. When asked about his performance during the battle, Dominic honestly said that he felt a fire run through his veins, a calling flare through his body. He felt empowered, invigorated and could instantly see a way to save Revan's ship from destruction. Revan then took the man under his wing, assigned him to his personal bridge crew and had tutored him in tactical warfare. Dominic had shined underneath his tutelage and eventually became the second in command of Revan's flagship.

He had stayed with him all the way until Malak's betrayal when Revan had assigned him to stay on the secondary bridge to avoid the possibility of Dominic meeting his death at the blades of the Jedi intruders. Revan was then betrayed by Malak and Dominic was forced to abandon Revan's flagship at the time, the _Revenge, _to its destruction. Dominic then stayed on the Star Forge under Malak's rule as the Lord of Malice did not trust Revan's personal captain in anything. However, once Revan had returned, Dominic resumed his role as captain of Revan's new flagship, the _Reclaimer_.

"I aim to please" Dominic said as he grinned, past memories fading away again into obscurity.

Revan then moved to the central control console, one he was intimately familiar with. Here, he had full access to the Star Forge's systems. Here is where he became the station's Master and established a connection with this grandiose installation.

He closed his eyes as he gripped the two handles, forcing his Force signature into the machine. He could barely hear the energy rushing into the conduit, asking the computer for full station access. He felt his energy being accepted and his mind rushed in to connect with the station. He felt the connection establish between relic and master. He felt the station's acceptance.

Revan opened his eyes to a endless void with a pitch black sky and a blue grid as a floor. Revan smiled slightly at the sight. He had missed this place even though he only been here twice before. He had reached this place himself by accident when he was much younger and had never returned until his first time aboard the Star Forge. _This place might honestly be one of the biggest reasons for my power. _the Lord of Revenge pondered.

A Rakatan program appeared in front of Revan, its alien features gazing into Revan's own. It began to speak in its native language, a handy security feature if anyone seeking to take the mastery over the station from him somehow made it this far. He was the only one alive who knew the language of the Rakata, having ripped the knowledge from the minds of the savage Black Rakata tribe when he first crash-landed on Lehon so long ago.

"Greetings, Master Revan. Welcome to the Domain. The Star Forge awaits your commands. It has been three thousand nine hundred twenty four years since your last session."

Revan nodded in appreciation and replied, "Bring yourself to full power and activate. Start building ships designated I-03 and C-02. Review and upgrade the plans for ships designated S-01 and P-01."

The Rakatan program nodded and replied, "It will be done, Master Revan." The program winked off and Revan could feel the station starting up once again. Finally, after nearly four thousand years of inactivity, the Star Forge had been reactivated.

Revan smiled as he looked around, an endless expanse around him. His Domain was better and more populated than this one, but it was also much harder to reach than the computer assisted one. Doing things yourself takes more work after all, but it usually paid off in the end.

Revan began walking in a random direction, without any real destination. As he walked, nebulous clouds began to appear beside him. If Revan had bothered to look, he would see that they weren't just clouds. He could see the flashing of blades, the history and culture of countless races, knowledge of long forgotten Force techniques, uploaded copies of battle hardened warriors. Here in the Domain lasted the remnants of innumerable species, heroes, warriors, and scientists. Here in the Domain rested an archive of lost knowledge, powerful beyond measure. Here in the Domain was an ark of information.

Revan had accessed the Domain completely by accident when he was younger. Scared and confused, he had wondered aimlessly through the endless horizons calling out for his long dead father. He would have been stuck in the expanse forever and his young seven year old body would have died from the shock of the experience if he hadn't been found by an older woman he later knew as Kreia. She had saved him, and that day Revan became her student as a Padawan of the Jedi Order.

Kreia never knew what he had experienced. No one ever had. As far as Revan knew, he was the only human who had ever reached that plane, that archive of lost knowledge. Revan had attempted to research it once he had arrived at the Jedi Temple, but no information existed about it since no one else even knew of its existence. Revan had ceased his studies into the subject for more immediate benefits, and barely recalled its presence when he had encountered it again aboard the Star Forge.

Once Revan had entered the Domain again onboard the Rakatan space station, he would not be denied. He persevered, he sweated, he literally bled once from a brain aneurism that had been treated by a medic close by, but eventually he had succeeded in entering the Domain again under his own free will right before Malak's betrayal. And that was when he realized how incredible his discovery truly was.

The Domain was created by a long dead race, who Revan believed to be the Celestials, as an 'library' so to speak. Knowledge, tactics, culture, history, the uploaded personas of volunteers and memory archives, it provided a way for anyone with a Domain connection to access anything they wanted and a way to make sure information always lasted.

Something had eventually happened to the Celestials, and they vanished from the galaxy, but the Domain was still present. Over the ages, other species continued to access its forbidden knowledge, but by the time of the Infinite Empire's collapse, no one remembered how to access it or of its existence. The sole remaining connection, at least to Revan's knowledge, was aboard the Star Forge itself. Even that Domain was primitive to the one he could access within his mind.

In the Domain, Revan could gain access to the knowledge and experiences of countless cultures, species, histories, and individuals. Here, he could enter into age old battles, learn from people who were delighted to have a visitor in over thirty thousand years of solitude. Here he could gain all the knowledge and experience he needed. He could even add his own knowledge to the Domain, earning the gratitude of its uploaded inhabitants. They loved having new data to look over and they had thrown themselves into researching every detail of Revan's life. However, it did not record muscle memory so you had to exit the Domain to perfect the technique for real world applications. You also had to take care of your body's natural functions, forcing you to leave the Domain in order to eat, sleep, etc.

Revan eventually planned on implanting his own memories and personality into the Domain so he could teach and guide the others with the ability to access this realm of knowledge. However, it could not be used for immortality. You couldn't access the real world and the uploading process killed the subject. Not something he was interested in right now...

Revan's power was something he had been born with, something that the Force had gifted to him. However, Revan had never reached his full potential. The Domain would help him accomplish that. The Domain would be his ace in the whole, his trump card against the galaxy as a whole.

The Jedi thought they were the best warriors in the galaxy?

The Domain proved them wrong.

Revan hated the fact that he had rarely accessed the Domain. He had taken him, _him_, two years, _two_, from the encounter aboard the Star Forge to right before Malak's betrayal, to access the Domain without the help of the Rakatan space station. He had not benefited from its gifts as he did not have the luxury or the time to do so.

He hoped to change that now.

Revan receded from the Domain and returned to his body, vowing to come back to it once he had more time to dedicate to improving himself. He would make the most of this advantage.

Revan let go of the console, feeling the customary static electricity created from his quick journey into the Domain. He moved to leave the Command Centre, but stopped moving when he felt something shift in the Force. Something was wrong. Revan quickly ignited his lightsaber and threw Dominic to the ground, giving him cover against whatever was coming.

Force eddies began forming in an open area close to Revan, creating a storm-like figure. It twisted and turned violently, fighting for its existence. With a low rip, it exploded and its energies bombarded Revan. He bolstered his legs with the Force to prevent himself from being thrown. His eyes narrowed behind his black visor as he took in the new arrival.

A glowing vortex of red and black energy had appeared, trying to coalesce itself into a definite figure. As if fighting nature itself, it slowly compressed into a figure shaped like a living being. As Revan stood there, his orange blade ignited, he did not move or sway and kept all his focus on the Sith spirit. And he was correct when it began to speak.

"After all this time... Force ghosts are real..." the figure murmured in a masculine voice. It twisted its head to look at Revan.

"Why are you here, interloper? You no longer belong on this plane of existence," Revan slowly said, circling the Force entity while deactivating his lightsaber. If it came down to a fight, conventional weapons such as a lightsaber, or even most Force techniques, would be useless.

"I could say the same to you, time walker. You do not belong here. You are an outsider. As I perished, I felt your arrival. And with a great deal of effort, I sustained my grip on the mortal realm. I just haven't had enough power to appear until now."

"What do you want?" Revan asked, wary of this spirit. He hated dealing with supernatural entities.

"I may have lost the power of foresight, but I still can work things out. You are a new force in the galaxy, one that will combat my old apprentice. I'm sure you heard of Darth Sidious."

In that instant, Revan understood. "You were Sidious' master when you were alive. And eventually he killed you and took your title as the Dark Lord of the Sith for himself. Now you want revenge."

"Indeed I do. I did my best to end the Rule of Two; I taught Sidious everything I knew, forged the path for his rise to power, even treated him as my equal when he was strong enough, and he repays me by murdering me in my sleep. Me, after everything I've done in hopes of defeating death, dying like that? Despicable. I want revenge, and who better to give it than its Lord? Although you have been forgotten by the galaxy - my apprentice included - I know of you, Lord Revan." The spirit said, solidifying even further into a humanoid figure.

"You want to work with me." Revan stated, thinking over the opportunity. This could be a great source of information for him. However, this was a Sith from this time, and thus this spirit bore no allegiance to anyone but himself. Revan would have to be vigilant for betrayal, but he could not afford to pass up this sort of information on his enemies.

"Very well, I accept your offer," The Lord of Revenge declared. "Now, I believe that since you know who I am, it's only fair that I should know who you are."

The figure finally finished defining itself, revealing a male Munn Force ghost. It smiled and replied, "I was the master of manipulating midi-chlorians, and could save others from death. I was the apprentice of Darth Tenebrous, and the master of Darth Sidious. I am Darth Plageuis, and I will stand with you, Darth Revan, against my traitorous and cowardly apprentice."

Revan turned to Dominic and ordered, "Admiral, leave us." Dominic nodded and left the station, leaving the two Sith Lords, one dead, the other displaced, to their plotting.

"Let us talk," Revan said, folding his arms. "You can begin by telling me everything you know about Darth Sidious."

* * *

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter of _The Lord of Revenge, _my longest work yet!

_PLEASE _do not bitch about the Domain and how Revan is so OP with it. I have included the Domain for a reason and I do not want to see people whining. I like the concept and it will be incorporated more in the future in a variety of ways. Revan has only mastered accessing it; he has not acquired any knowledge from it.

How did you like that surprise? Darth Plageuis has arrived! I hated his death in the book, so despicable for him. So I brought him back!

This will be updated in... I don't know. Whenever I can. Please review and respond.

Thanks! See you later!

Primordial Soul


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **Hey, it's Primordial Soul with the ninth chapter of _The Lord of Revenge!_

I'm going to be busier than usual for the foreseeable future. Therefore, my updates will be a little slower than usual for my stories. I'll do my best but I can't guarantee a set schedule.

I'm glad that most readers support my story and agree with what I have done. I'm proud of the work I have accomplished and hope to continue doing so!

This chapter is the second to last chapter of the introduction arc. Once this arc is over, multiple plots will diverge and proceed congruently.

* * *

Contest is still up! **Two **more readers can still win! Just tell me how Revan will get the girl!

No hint this chapter. Sorry!

Current winners are: **SRDag, Forcystus5**. SRDag's one shot, _Duel of the Fates_, is complete. Forcystus5's one shot is in the planning stage.

* * *

**Important: **I have changed the timeline in order to cameo canon characters. If characters are present that are not supposed to exist yet, then it is on purpose. If they are different ages than canon, then it is on purpose.

* * *

**Crossover Review Responses:**

**lazyguy90: **Yep. It's a balancing act.

**JEP 1996: **No Halo will be included. The Domain was just a concept that fit my requirements and had legitimate backing in this universe.

**Demosthenes2211: **There will be legitimate conflict in this story. Things will go wrong for Revan, but he will not be weakened or changed in any significant manner.

**Danyael Prince: **Yes, TOR stuff will be included. Dark Side planets... not for a good chuck of time. They're not a good place for allies after all.

**Lord Jace: **Thank you for your support!

**Thorndsword: **Thanks!

**Swsf09: **There will be allusions to the fates of KOTOR characters. Yes, I love their interactions. They make the story more interesting.

**Edboy4926: **Order 66 will not be touched upon for some time. However, all Revan would see right now was a valid contingency that he would include in his army. That may change when he gets more information, but as of now, he would have no suspicions over it.

**Light Lord Cybergate:** We've discussed your original review and I replied that it was an overreaction on my part and it won't be happening again. Well, the Mando wasn't Jango as he's busy on Kamino. Although I really enjoyed writing that scene as well as the sniper rifle scene. Yep, I made up for chapter four in five. Interesting idea... I might include that. However, that might make it too easy for Revan to win... I'll think about it.

**Sachmis: **Yep, things will be getting interesting...; All I will say is that I have my plans

**Maben00: **Thanks!

**Zealot of Reading: **I'll do my best!

* * *

**Game Review Responses:**

**SRDag: **Thank you for the compliments!

**Bandgsecurtiyaw**: I have a plan to satisfy Bastila/Revan shippers. Don't worry.

* * *

**Movie Review Responses:**

**JerzyJablonski: **Well, I'm glad you currently have no problems with the Domain. Regarding Plageuis, Revan won't be getting everything. Plageuis knows nothing about Sidious's plans, apprentices and his current dealings. All he will know is Sidious' identity which I admit is pretty damn important. However, he's a Sith and you never put your all your eggs in one basket. Plageuis won't give Revan everything because if he does, then he becomes expendable. And you don't want to be expendable. I'm glad you like the Mandalorian part and I respect your opinion.

I don't own anything!

Thank you Paragon of Awesomeness for betaing this chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

_The Star Forge_

Revan sat in his private quarters, his closed eyes hiding behind his metal mask. He was furiously thinking over what he had just discussed with Darth Plagueis and what it meant for his plans. Plagueis had no idea of what his former apprentice was currently doing or any possible apprentices that Sideous may have trained. He didn't elaborate on what his old apprentice could do as well as their time together, what Plageuis had taught Sidious, etc. Revan was annoyed that the dead Sith continued to play word games and elaborate schemes with him, but The Lord of Revenge tolerated it. After all, he now had the name that Sidious had been born under: Palpatine.

Revan had looked at the name and was shocked by who came up. Chancellor Palpatine, head of the Republic, was a Sith Lord. Revan instantly thought of the ramifications of such an event. Sidious, an enemy Sith, was in charge of the very institution he was trying to destroy so he could build something bigger from the ashes. This would complicate things.

However, Revan had to admire Sidious' guts. To take control of the Republic, live, eat, sleep and breath under the noses of thousands of Jedi, to hide his plans, powers and illegal connections under a guise of sympathy and popularity... Sidious was indeed a master manipulator and an expert Sith if he could hide that long. He would be a worthy, if cowardly opponent.

Revan's mind continued on thinking about the ramifications of Sidious' identity. Now that he knew a Sith was in charge of the Republic, the clone army currently being grown made perfect sense. Sidious wanted an army where he could extend his rule across the galaxy which could take care of the Jedi at his leisure. Revan could appreciate the subtlety of such a plan, but he disliked how little effort Sidious had to personally exert for it to succeed. He was a puppet master, one that made his pawns do all the work, while he took all the glory. Revan preferred a more hands-on approach. He went out and fought in the trenches himself and was there to see his plans come to fruition.

In any event, Revan needed to deal with that clone army before too long. He couldn't let such a potent resource fall into the hands of his enemies. Revan knew that they were on opposite sides of his battle. Sidious wanted to use the existing bureaucracy to form an Empire with him as its Emperor. Revan on the other hand wanted to burn the entire Republic to the ground and build a new government, a new Empire from its ashes.

Revan shook his head and ended his brief digression. Mandalore was in a lot more trouble now that he had the Jedi and Sith looking into his affairs. He needed some backup, a distraction to take attention off of him. The Sith's attention would be too difficult to remove; Darth Sidious had too many people already involved in Mandalore's affairs and was too experienced to distract. But the Jedi... that was a problem he could avert. Revan knew exactly how to take their attention away from Mandalore.

A crystal sat in front of Revan, innocent in its design. The contents of that crystal, however, would be the answer to all of his problems. Inside that crystal lay all the data he had stolen from the Jedi Temple.

Revan had finished copying and analyzing the data long ago and had saved the original in case a use for it came up. Now one had, and the Jedi data would surely fit that use. Releasing it out into the galaxy, a little anonymous tip to the Council, and he would have the entire Jedi Order on a wild goose chase across the galaxy, searching for the culprits for the theft. He could even throw in a reference to the Sith...

Revan blinked, ideas flying through his mind. He could, in fact, do that. That was genius. He could have the agent pretending to be the thief reference his employer as a Dark Lord of the Sith. That would certainly cause the Jedi to rush out blindly and ignore the Mandalorians. It might even work on Sidious too. He would hate any competition and would actively hunt for the rival Sith Lord that existed. The Jedi would send out their best to bring back the stolen information, which would make them potential recruits to Revan's cause. He could plant a holocron transmitter wherever he decided to stash the data and convert the Jedi who activated it, assuming one did. And it might even result in the Jedi discovering the Sith Lord hiding right at their doorstep. It was perfect.

Revan thought mischievously that Plagueis wouldn't mind his name being used for this little scheme...

Now, exactly what was he going to do with the data? He didn't want to risk this information ending up in the hands of common mercenaries; he wanted control over the situation as well as the best operative that there was. HK was certainly going; Revan could trust his prized droid to get the job done properly. But this mission would require at least two operatives, so the question was who would accompany the assassin droid? The person needed to be the best there was, one that wouldn't ask too many questions and whose honor would prevent any details from getting out. Revan's first choice would be Jango Fett, but he was indisposed on Kamino dealing with the clone army. Who else... Revan snapped his fingers as a name came to mind. He was perfect. Revan would call him later and see if he was up to the task.

Now, mission specifics? He needed someplace urban, populated, a major travel destination while not too close within Republic space. It needed to be a place where criminal activity would be expected as well as someplace that would be easy to blend in with the crowd. Someplace that had a connection to the Jedi as well as the Sith.

Nar Shaddaa? No, travel was too closely regulated by the Hutts and was too criminally active for Revan's tastes. Yavin IV? No, too remote, too easy to get caught. Telos IV? Too much Republic presence to be tolerated... _Wait... _the memory of one of the many battles Revan had participated in during the Mandalorian Wars came to mind. That planet would do nicely. It was finally recovering from its war scars; it was easy to come and go; criminal activity was common there and it held significance to both the Jedi and the Sith.

Now the specific situation the Jedi should find. That was a much easier decision. He would simply add the Jedi data into a black market auction and "accidentally" tip the Jedi off. HK and his other operative would lead the Jedi astray and distract them from the situation on Mandalore. It was a good plan.

Revan got up and paced the room, his mind turning toward other matters. The Dathomiri would be difficult to persuade because of his gender; it would be an uphill battle to gain their loyalty. But Revan believed in himself. His charisma and power would see him through. Kamino would require a thorough analysis; Revan needed to know his enemy before he faced them in combat. Mandalore was going to be on his own on trying to get an alliance with the Verpine, as well as getting the Republic and the Death Watch under control; Revan could only hope that he and Satine were up to the challenge. Dominic had to manage a legion of bored Sith and run the day-to-day operations of the Empire; Revan did not envy the Admiral in the least bit. He trusted Dominic in handling that responsibility and anything surprising that came his way. And Bastila was to gather soldiers and allies outside of Republic space and make sure they didn't talk.

Truth to be told, Revan was hesitant in letting Bastila handle such an important task. Her abilities were undeniable, but her experience was lacking. Bastila could screw up, piss off the wrong people and create a public relations nightmare for Revan if she didn't learn quickly. However, Revan had to trust her, to give this responsibility to her so she could be placated. If she kept her locked up in the Star Forge, she could use her battle meditation to turn his legions against him and revolt, ruining everything. Revan also wanted to free her from the darkness she was shrouded in. Showing trust will help lift that cloak.

Revan turned his attention towards a small communicator, one specifically designed for contact with untrusted sources. Nothing about him will be revealed in the event that this turned sour. Revan doubted that though. This man was ideal. He would work well with HK-47.

Revan activated the communicator, waiting for a response. After several seconds, the line connected and a gruff alien voice yelled out, "Who are you? How did you get this number?"

"It wasn't too difficult for someone of my profession" Revan said lightly. "Besides, that's not what's important. I called you for a very specific reason."

"Oh, and what might that be, Mister..." the alien voice trailed off, fishing for information. A wise move, but ineffective on someone of Revan's stature.

"Call me... Nemesis." Revan leaned in and continued, "Cad Bane, I find myself in need of your services"

* * *

_Hidden apartment on Coruscant_

The Duros bounty hunter raised a eyebrow at the mysterious voice coming out of his private communicator. He had just arrived at one of his major hideouts after finishing a job. When he removed his armor to get some rest - even he needed some - his communicator had gone off with an unknown sender. Bane had tried for several seconds to get a fix on who was contacting him, but was unable to do so. He had accepted the call and began speaking to the individual.

Nemesis, who Bane was sure wasn't the person's real name, had easily deflected his questions and got down to the main purpose of his call. Bane was slightly impressed by the man's or woman's - Nemesis was wearing a mask and distorting their voice, so it was impossible to tell - bluntness. He always hated dealing with pre-job pleasantries. Nemesis was a breath of fresh air to his young career.

"Oh and what might that be? I'm a very busy man after all," Bane replied, motioning for Todo 360, his personal droid, to try and figure out who was calling in.

"Not as busy as one might think. You just finished that job with Ur'etu, so your schedule is free. Mighty fine work dealing with that Jedi imposter, I must say. You probably would like to get some sleep, wouldn't you?"

Bane froze for a second, furiously thinking over who was on the other line. He had just finished that job! How in the Force did this person know that? This individual was dangerous and needed to be handled carefully. Bane did not want to piss this person off.

"I suppose..." Bane said, seeing if the man would offer any additional information. When he did not, he gruffly continued, "You said you have a job for me?"

"I do," Nemesis replied. "I have information that I would like to be distributed to a more diverse populace, but alas, I myself cannot be present personally for the delivery. I already have a trusted agent on the job, but I need to make sure that my actions go unhindered. You are one of the best bounty hunters alive, which is the only reason I've even bothered to acknowledge your existence. You will get the job done, I hope..." Nemesis trailed off, sending a silent barb in his direction. Bane growled slightly. This man sure knew what buttons to push.

"I may be interested. Details?"

"There is going to be a black market auction on the planet Taris a week from now in an abandoned Lower City building. In that auction, you, along with my agent, will act as my representatives. You will ensure that the data gets delivered to its bidder successfully, or failing that, it is returned to me. It is not to be destroyed no matter what. It is too valuable. Of course, if everything goes well, you will get double your usual rate."

Bane raised an eyebrow at the amount of money, impressed. Not many employers were willing to offer him that kind of money upfront. This client could be useful. "What is the item?" Bane asked, calculating the specifics of the job. This might provide him with the boost he needed...

"Oh, just some stolen data from the Jedi Temple," Nemesis said, smugness lacing their voice.

Bane twitched in surprise. So this was the person who orchestrated the theft at the Jedi Temple almost two weeks ago. Bane instantly grew even more wary of Nemesis. Anyone who could steal from the Jedi was someone not to be underestimated. Wait...

"Are you serious? There will be Jedi crawling all over that auction wanting their precious data back!"

"That's why I'm hiring you, Cad Bane. You are one of the best, and I need the best in order to keep the data safe in case the Jedi show up. Are you up to the challenge?"

Bane then knew that he would take this job. His pride demanded that much.

"All right, I'm in. I'll be on Taris within the week, waiting for your call."

"Good decision, Cad Bane. I was afraid that I was going to have to kill you," Nemesis said, "My operative will introduce himself to you at the appropriate time. Good day."

Bane lowered his communicator and gazed out the window to look at the Coruscanti skyline, trying to see any hidden shooter focused in him. Seeing none, he spoke sharply. "Todo, get ready. We're leaving for Taris within the week,"

* * *

_Mandalore_

Mandalore the Preserver sat at his desk, calculating and planning for his future goals. Besides him, Satine held a data pad, recording the dates and specific details she needed to know for the future.

"I want to increase mining operations on the northern continent. We are going to need more _beskar _for the future, and it will give jobs to the incoming Mandalorians."

"Clever move. Achieving full employment will increase our gross domestic product and expand our economy. Why would we need _beskar _though?" Satine asked, not looking up from her data pad.

"_Beskar_, also known as Mandalorian iron, is one of the toughest metals known in the galaxy. Properly forged, it's almost as strong as cortosis, and is strong enough to hold up against just about anything, even a lightsaber. Also, _beskar _is one of the only exports Mandalore solely has. I'm going to corner the market on _beskar_." Mandalore replied, determining what he could make with the incoming _beskar_.

"Be careful, Mandalore." Satine urged, "If you are too obvious with your monopoly status, the Republic will invoke the Trust Busting clause of the Commerce Act and force well known mining companies onto the planet. It still might happen even if the Republic doesn't support them. Corporate entities are vicious when it comes to corporate takeovers. They'll strip mine our planet and leave Mandalore barren."

"They won't be able to do that. _Beskar _requires specific forging techniques in order to give it the attributes it needs, and only the Mandalorian clans of old know them. Since all Mandalorians follow my word as law, any company wishing to get into the market needs my support. Otherwise, they'll just get an inferior good that no one will want to buy. With you at my side, we can manipulate them into getting the best deal for Mandalore," Mandalore replied, feeling confident with his plan.

"Alright, then, Mandalore. Just be careful. They have a lot more experience at this game than you do." Satine said, worry in her eyes. Despite her dislike of Mandalore's views, she still wanted the best for the people she used to rule.

"I know." Mandalore said curtly, "What's the situation with the Verpine?"

"The Verpine have shown repeated fear of Mandalorian attack, but have agreed for negotiations on the planet Roche. This is going to be an incredibly sensitive matter, and the Verpine will not appreciate a True Mandalorian being the negotiator. I recommend that I take care of this. To be frank, I have more experience in this field and I will be trusted more than a Mandalorian warrior in full armor." Satine said, focusing her eyes on Mandalore's visor. Suddenly, she had a strange urge to see what was behind his visor. _What color are his eyes? His skin? His hair? _She wondered idly.

"Agreed." Mandalore said, bringing Satine out her slight stupor with a sense of surprise. He'd agreed, just like that?

Mandalore continued "This alliance is too important for my inexperience to screw up, and you will be trusted by the Verpine more than I will ever be. Which is why I'm sending you to Roche as our official ambassador. Don't screw it up, Satine."

"I will not," Satine said firmly, not wanting to ruin this chance Mandalore had given her. She had a chance to prove herself and she would not waste it.

"Do you have any plans regarding the Death Watch?" Satine wondered, unable to stop a reflexive grimace from appearing on her face. That terrorist group had caused her a major amount of trouble during her reign. Even if activities had ceased for the time being under Mandalore's coronation, she knew that it was only a matter of time before they started up again.

"I have some nebulous plans regarding that radical terrorist group, but nothing really concrete just yet." Mandalore said, getting out of his seat and pacing the room. The Death Watch was, ironically, the hardest problem Mandalore had to face. This situation should have been as easy as finding the enemy, pointing a gun, and shooting. However, terrorists weren't that easy to kill. They were like the Sith; nearly impossible to exterminate unless you kill them all in one fell swoop. That meant finding their base hidden somewhere in the system.

Not only that, but since the government hadn't been able to directly link the Death Watch to any terrorist activities, if he was going to take military action against them, he would need public approval. Mandalore felt so limited; he'd never had to deal with public opinion when he was younger. Mandalorians were a warrior race, a culture united behind the worship of war! But now, the Mandalorian people weren't as radical, weren't as war hungry. That would of course change as time passed if everything went according to Lord Revan's plans, but for the time being, Mandalore couldn't afford to look like a violent warmonger.

He also didn't have to worry just about the Mandalorians. He had to worry about the Republic about to poke their head deep within his affairs. He already had a Jedi watching him, and Mandalore knew from experience how much they hated violence. He couldn't afford any bad press or any blunders that might result in him being ousted and the planet Mandalore brought to heel.

Ergo, that drastically constrained Mandalore in the power he had at his disposal to bring the Death Watch to heel. He had to follow the law. So how was he going to take down this group without ruining Revan's plans?

He knew that he couldn't just send an assault squad to clean them all out. He had no legitimacy in that action and would be vilified by the Republic and probably ousted from power. Negotiate with the Death Watch and get them in a position where he could assassinate them? No, the Mandalorians who followed him now would lose any respect they had for him. A leader negotiating with terrorists just begs for overthrowing. Using the police force to slowly root them out? Too slow, and they could cause a great deal of damage before they were finally taken down. After so many years of operation, the Death Watch knew how to avoid the police. Mandalore wouldn't be surprised if they had agents on the government's payroll.

Argh! Stupid public appearance!

Mandalore sat down in a huff, too frustrated to worry about the Death Watch anymore. Satine watched Mandalore with pity and understanding. She had gone through a similar state when she was younger and impatient.

"Don't worry, Mandalore. I know it's frustrating to be so limited in your options, but together, we'll figure out a way." Satine said soothingly, empathizing with the Mandalorian leader.

Wait, empathizing? Why was she empathizing with him of all people? Their views couldn't be more different for the Force's sake! Though as Satine thought about it, she realized that they in fact shared things in common. Both had similar experiences starting out with politics, and both were dedicated to making their people great. Now that she thought about it, she wasn't surprised at all that she was feeling this way. Although it was slightly scary as to how fast it had come about.

Mandalore nodded, appreciating the words spoken by Satine. Politics were so frustrating, so slow, so limited. It was nice to have someone who could watch his steps and make sure he didn't royally screw up. It was nice to have someone who knew what he was going through.

A small buzzer rang in the office, bringing the two of them out of their mutual comfort. Satine sat down, going over her data pad again as Mandalore accepted the call.

"What is it?" he asked his doorman on the other line.

"Knight Skyfall is here to see you about the incoming Republic delegation, Mandalore. He looks impatient. Your orders?"

Mandalore's eyes narrowed behind his visor. _Jedi_. He did not want to deal with them right now. However, this encounter was destined to happen eventually. Bourne Skyfall had proven to be an annoyance over the past week, sticking his head where it didn't belong and flaunting his Watchman status all over the place. With the incoming arrival of the Republic, he had only become even more unbearable. Even Satine was starting to get irritated over the Jedi's antics. Unfortunately, until Lord Revan gave him permission to cleanse his planet of the Republic's corruption, Mandalore had no choice but to tolerate them.

"Send him in," Mandalore said, his form seemingly towering over the door as the Jedi entered. He knew that first impressions always made the difference, and that they were hard to get rid of once they were made. Mandalore would make sure that this Jedi knew his place.

* * *

_A minute earlier_

Jedi Knight Bourne Skyfall frowned in annoyance as he waited outside the door, impatiently waiting to meet with Mandalore the Preserver. His eyes looked around at the civilians working in the lobby of the main government building, a lot of them giving the Jedi dirty looks. Bourne didn't care about what they thought. This was his job, his duty. They should've understood that it was his duty to guarantee the Republic's interests and keep the peace.

His mind traveled to his orders from the Jedi Council. They had asked him, in preparation for the arrival of the Republic delegation, to meet with Mandalore and get as much information out of him as possible. They needed to know who he was and check for any Sith dealings he may have. After meeting with Mandalore, he was to meet with Satine and convince her to become an informant for the Galactic Republic. She was loyal to the Republic, and Bourne knew it would be easy to make her see the necessity of the situation. Mandalore was a fool to keep her in a position of power. She was just going to betray him as soon as the Republic asked her to.

Bourne had looked in every single crevice he could find, every file he could touch. He had made up excuses, used his Watchman status to look through all that data. After a week of searching, he had found nothing illegal, nothing that indicated a Sith connection. Therefore, it was time to take the search to the source itself: Mandalore the Preserver.

"Mandalore the Preserver will see you know," the assistant said tersely, annoyed over the Jedi's interference in the daily operations of Mandalore's government. Bourne spared him no attention as he paced into the room, ready to meet with Mandalore.

As he entered the room, he paused for a second. In front of him was a massive Mandalorian outfitted in silver armor. Gold sigils that meant something unknown to Bourne decorated its plates, and the midnight black visor seemed to peer into his soul. Bourne felt a trickle of fear inside him before he use the Force to calm himself. He was a Jedi Knight! He would not be intimidated by some brute!

"Knight Skyfall, you requested an audience with me?" Mandalore's gruff voice asked, revealing the hard voice of a hardened combat veteran, one who had seen more than his share of war. What recent conflicts were there that Mandalore could have been involved in?

"Indeed I did, Mandalore. May I take a seat?" Bourne asked. Receiving a nod, he sat down, finally noticing that Satine was in the room as well, writing down notes on a data pad.

Despite being a Jedi, Bourne began to feel smug. Mandalore was using her as a glorified secretary? It was even more likely for Satine to give them information. Mandalore was so naive in the field of politics!

"As the Republic's delegation will be arriving within the week, I have been tasked in giving up a preliminary evaluation of you. This will not take too much of your time, Mandalore"

"Mandalore the Preserver is a very busy man and does not have the time to answer these questions. He will present himself to evaluation when the Republic delegation arrives, not before," Satine said, earning a surprised glance from Bourne. She was defending this man? Wait, of course. She couldn't reveal her true loyalties when right next to Mandalore. Bourne felt slightly stupid. He was going to have work a little harder now.

"I assure you, this will only take thirty minutes at the most. I assume he has the time for that." Bourne asked, looking directly at Mandalore. Bourne knew that Mandalorians were honorable and were primarily warriors. They didn't have much experience in the political field.

Mandalore was silent for a moment before replying, "Very well. Half an hour, no more."

Bourne smiled widely, missing the tiny flinch from Satine, "Splendid! Let's get right to business. First question, what is your goal for your regime?"

"I thought I made that obvious on the day of my coronation," Mandalore said, "I plan on returning the Mandalorians to a prominent race, making us great once again. We have fallen so far since the days of Mandalore the First. I wish to return my people to those times."

"That sounds like you want to become the crusaders you were during the reign of Mandalore the Indomitable." Bourne lightly asked, pressing for a motive. If he could do that, then Mandalore was going to be gone when the Republic and his fellow Jedi arrived. They wouldn't tolerate a warmonger ruling Mandalore.

"I'm not an idiot. I know that the crusades of times past are no more and are inexcusable for the modern era. I meant the economic expabsion, social prosperity, the Golden Age of our existence. I will not use conflict to do so," Mandalore said firmly. He had anticipated this question and had prepared the answer ahead of time.

"Very well," Bourne said, disappointed that he couldn't get a motive out of him. "Next question. Tell me about yourself, Mandalore. All government officials are supposed have their biography on file, and yours is curiously absent. One may wonder what one might be hiding..." Bourne said lightly, leaving an open sentence for Mandalore to fill in with whatever he wanted to say. What he said was true. Mandalore's biography file was not on record, which was a violation of law. This was something he could reveal to the Jedi and Republic to force Mandalore to comply. He had to be hiding something if his biography wasn't available.

"According to the _Resol'Nare_, the Six Laws of Mandalorian society, Mandalore is not obligated to reveal any information about himself. He is our leader and that is enough," Satine said, earning another surprised stare from Bourne. She was helping him? Why... oh yes, she had to appear loyal to Mandalore. That was still was one of his main arguments being swept off the table.

Mandalore spoke. "Besides, I don't see any point revealing my history. When one becomes Mandalorian, their past no longer matters. They get a fresh start, one that they make the most of. I know that all too well after the war..." Mandalore said, crossing his arms in apparent boredom.

"Oh? You weren't always a Mandalorian? And what war?" Bourne seized on his slip. That was interesting. Mandalore wasn't a Mandalorian from birth? That needed to be investigated. He had also referenced a war. Which one could he have served in?

"That statement was actually a reference to how the clans would frequently adopt foreigners into their ranks, regardless of their past affiliations. Whether I was born a member the Mandalorian clans or not does not affect who I am today, and it is no concern of yours, Jedi. As for what I said about war, I meant the Mandalorian Wars four thousand years ago in which my predecessor, Mandalore the Ultimate, was killed. It is true that our culture is centred around war, yet I cannot deny that war was my people's downfall." Mandalore said promptly. Bourne didn't care though. Mandalore was just trying to cover up his slip.

"Very well," Bourne said, "Next question. What future plans does your government have?"

"You are asking for state secrets that you are not supposed to now." Mandalore said, "One may wonder why you want to know them?"

Bourne frowned, thinking of a reply. "As a Republic representative, I have been the authority to access this knowledge. So I will ask you again. What is your government planning?"

"What authority?" Mandalore said, standing up again to tower over Bourne. "Show me,"

Bourne stood up as well, indignant over the challenge Mandalore gave him, "I am the Jedi Watchman of this system. That is enough."

"No, it isn't. A Jedi Watchman is supposed to serve as the guardian and protector of their assigned star system. They are not supposed to meddle in governmental affairs. You're lying to me, boy. You have no authority in asking these questions. I recommend that you don't test my patience again, Jedi."

"As a Jedi, I am a representative of the Republic and therefore I do have this authority," Bourne repeated, frustrated over the Mandalorian's lack of compliance. Who did he think he was?

"Where you chosen by the people of Mandalore? Were you sworn into service? Are you accountable for your mistakes? No, you're not. You are a Jedi, a member of a religious group the Republic uses to enforce its rule. You are not accountable for you actions; you were not elected by the Mandalorian population; you are not obligated to insure the Republic's wellbeing. You are a tool that the Republic uses like a military asset, one that isn't held accountable by any part of my government. You do not represent the Republic. You represent the Jedi, a group that has no authority meddling in my affairs. I will fully collaborate with the actual Republic delegation once they arrive, and know that I will report your actions to them. You have meddled in places you do not belong." Mandalore said, passion and certainty laced in his voice.

Bourne could tell that the man was telling his own truth; his voice revealed his honesty. Bourne began to feel his suspicions proven. His dislike of the Jedi indicated possible Sith influence. He had to tell the Jedi Council.

Bourne got up to leave the office. As he headed to the door, he asked, "I have one final question, Mandalore. Do you know anything about the Sith?" Bourne wondered what his reaction would be.

"I have no knowledge over the divisions of a monastic group, Jedi." Mandalore snarled. "Now if you are through with wasting my time, I suggest you remove yourself from my palace, or I'll personally see to it that you are thrown off of Mandalore, for you have exhausted my patience."

Bourne gave no reply and left the office. The Jedi Council had to be informed over what he had found out.

Mandalore sat down in his chair, fighting the anger he had towards the Jedi. Arrogant bastard. He had no authority with what he had just done. Oh, how he longed to wring that Jedi's neck!

"I'm sorry I couldn't warn you, Mandalore." Satine whispered, feeling upset over her ineptitude. "A Jedi has no authority in governmental affairs, and you would be perfectly within your authority if you avoided answering those questions. The Jedi merely used your own inexperience against you. I tried my best to stop him, but..."

Mandalore smash his fist against the table, furious. "How dare the Jedi mock me like this! They take me for a fool!"

"At least the damage was minimal," Satine said, trying to comfort the angry Mandalorian leader. "You caught on before too much had been revealed. You're rather sharp, if I may say so."

"That doesn't change the fact that the Jedi know how to beat me in a verbal battle, and I can't take my retribution." Mandalore said. He turned his visor turned Satine, whose gaze alone revealed the fire in his unseen eyes. "This will not happen again. The Jedi will regret the day they crossed me,"

Satine nodded, completely agreeing in their opinions. The Jedi had abused their trust and played the people of Mandalore like puppets. They would not be trusted like that again. At that moment, they were united in their views, tied with fervor. They would bring their race back to prominence despite the Jedi's interference.

They would make sure of it.

* * *

_Jedi Temple_

Serra Keto walked inside the Jedi Archives, briefly glancing at the knowledge stored on the nearby walls before continuing on, looking for a specific section of information. Fellow Jedi in the archives passed the young Jedi Knight who payed no attention to them. Her mind was on other matters.

Serra had recovered from the verbal barb delivered by her fellow Jedi and had decided to go to the Archives to do some research on the Mandalorians in order to prove her argument. She didn't want to back down when her argument was valid. She would prove that it was.

Her dark blue eyes soon focused on what she was looking for, a small collection of information about Mandalorian culture of the past in a far shelf inside the Archives. It was disheartening to see the amount of knowledge remaining, only a few antique data pads compared to the hundreds of thousands of modern data pads over "more relevant" topics. _Why hasn't this information been updated? _Serra thought as she grabbed the data pads. It looked like this data hadn't been touched for thousands of years considering the amount of dust on them.

Serra took the data over to a nearby table out of the way of the main travel paths, brushing off the dust with her hand. She activated the first data pad, scowling at its outdated design. Why was it so clunky? Banishing the idle thought, she began to read the information stored on it, growing more confused as she continued down the passage.

There was very little on the first data pad, only a brief summary of the Mandalorian clans up until a point around four thousand years ago. Most of the document had been corrupted, and it seemed like no efforts had been attempted to fix the damage. Why hadn't the Archivists fixed this, or at the very least replaced it? Priceless knowledge could have been lost due to the Jedi's negligence.

She switched to the second data pad which held the same results. Serra scowled as she threw down the second pad in dismay. Why was this happening? It was like the Jedi didn't want this knowledge being shared so they instead let it corrupt and age. Serra considered that idea before dismissing it. The Jedi practically worshipped knowledge. They wouldn't do something like this.

That belief was swiftly shattered when she activated the third and final data pad. When she did, it revealed a security access approval screen. One needed a code key to gain access to this information.

Serra raised an eyebrow in shock as she read the screen. You needed Grand Master status to read this? That meant only Master Yoda had access to this data! What could be so important, so secretive, so damaging that the Jedi went to so much trouble to hide from its fellow members, even Jedi Masters? Serra was determined to find out.

After checking to see if she was alone, Serra took out a customized ice breaker hacking device she'd 'acquired' on a previous mission. With it, she was supposedly able to hack into any security encryption known. However, it was only able to work once before it had to be reset, which was a pain in the ass to do. Serra hoped that the ice breaker would work. She slowly and precisely plugged the ice breaker in and started the decryption process. With an almost-silent whirr, the ice breaker began breaking the encryption, only to be stopped cold by a firewall alert. Serra's mouth fell open in surprise as the ice breaker failed to crack the data pad. What kind of security was behind this thing? Whoever had encrypted it must have thrown a mountain of credits at it.

_Wait... _Serra noticed a single line of text present on the now useless ice breaker. She sighed in relief; at least the ice breaker got a couple sentences of information before it was stopped. She began to read.

_The Mandalorian Clans collapsed, never to rise again after the Battle of Malachor V. During the battle, Mandalore the Ultimate, the current leader of the Mandalorian Clans, was killed in single combat by Revan._

Serra sat the now useless data pad down, pondering the information over. There was almost nothing new that had been revealed to her; it was common knowledge that the Mandalorian clans fell from their prime at the end of the Mandalorian Wars when their leader Mandalore the Ultimate was killed. However, Serra finally had a name to go with Mandalore the Ultimate's killer: Revan.

Serra frowned, trying to remember if she had ever heard of the name Revan. Come to think of it, she had never read or heard the name Revan anywhere. _Who was this Revan? _Serra wondered. Her curiosity demanded to be sated; this was the only piece of information that she had received from the data pad and she would not let this lead die. Besides, finding out more about Revan was now a personal challenge to her. Revan was clearly a historical figure for killing Mandalore the Ultimate, but who was he, and what else had he done? Was he a Jedi, a Republic soldier, a traitorous Mandalorian seeking to claim the title of Mandalore for himself, or something else entirely? Was Revan even a man?

Serra had sheltered herself in the Archives when she was younger and had thus turned to the data pads for comfort. Not knowing something irked Serra. She would figure out who this Revan was.

After a general search for the name, Serra found nothing about the mysterious Revan. As she continued to search, Serra became increasingly frustrated on how little information there was on Revan. Why was there nothing about this person? The Archives couldn't even tell her Revan's gender or species! Serra fumed. If it was referenced in a work inside the Archives, they should have a simple biography on it!

The dark corners of Serra's mind began whispering that this was a conspiracy, that the Jedi were purposely erasing information that could damage them. Serra entertained that notion before shelving it. The security on the data pad hinted at some cover up, and the lack of information about this Revan also hinted at something. However, Serra was not ready to accuse the Jedi Concil. Maybe it was just an oversight? Maybe she just wasn't looking in the right place?

…Yeah, who was she kidding?

Serra wanted to try one last thing before moving on to another resource. The young female Jedi walked up to Jocasta Nu, the Head Archivist.

"Master Nu, I had a question for you," Serra asked lightly, standing next to the esteemed Jedi Master.

"Why of course, Serra. What may I do for you?" Jocasta said, turning to face the young Jedi with a wide smile.

"I was looking for a person by the name of Revan, who supposedly played a major role during the Mandalorian Wars four thousand years ago. However, the Archives have no information about this individual. I was wondering if you had any ideas or suggestions on where else I could look."

"Oh, Serra, you of all people should know this," Nu said chidingly as if explaining something to a young child that everyone else already knows. "If the information does not exist within our Archives, then it does not exist. Good day, Serra," Nu turned and walked away, leaving Serra to her thoughts.

Serra stared at Master Nu's retreating form, familiar defiance filling her gaze. She would not stop now, Serra decided. Revan was someone that the Jedi Council were trying to hide.

She would find out why.

* * *

_The Star Forge_

Revan stood in his private quarters, wearing only his under armor and his mask, impatiently waiting for HK to arrive with his new gear. The Star Forge had finally finished creating their updated equipment and HK was bringing it up to Revan's quarters. Revan was interested in how his new armor and HK's new chassis had turned out.

As he waited for HK to arrive, Revan brought his lightsaber to a nearby workbench and began to tune it back to optimal condition. Its condition had deteriorated slightly over the weeks since he had come to this time, and Revan knew how important it was to have properly maintained equipment. It could make the difference between life and death on the battlefield. He opened its casing and began to repair his lightsaber.

After several minutes of silent work, the door to his quarters opened. Revan quickly reconstructed his lightsaber and turned around to face the new arrival. Revan grinned as he took in the sight of HK's new chassis. _Nice… very nice._

HK stood in the doorway, already in his new chassis and carrying Revan's new armor. The droid stood at the same height as he did before, and had kept the rusty red color that he loved. However, the droid looked much more fluid and much more organic than the boxy, rectangular design he had before. He had a pitch black faceplate over his red photoreceptors which were capable of being deactivated for stealth missions. His armor was glistening in the artificial light aboard the Star Forge. All in all, he looked like a modern droid and wouldn't stick about as an antique that would attract attention, which an assassin droid did not want.

"Reverent Declaration: Master... this chassis is beyond my expectations! I will never be bored again!"

Revan laughed at the droid's praise, "Thank you HK. You deserved a reward after all the work you've done." Revan stepped forward, eager to try on his new armor. As he did so, he paused, realizing something.

"Wait... why are you still announcing the type of sentence you're about to say before you speak? I thought we fixed that!" Revan replied incredulously.

"Smug Statement: Why, Master, even the Star Forge knows that it's sacrilege to deface a galactic monument of the Empire!"

"But, I spent hours perfecting the tiniest details of your schematics and triple checked my work! This shouldn't happen!" Revan said, frustrated over the Star Forge's inability to make HK speak correctly. "Please tell me that your voice masker still works,"

"Don't worry, Lord Revan. I am fit to serve," HK said in a perfect facsimile of Dominic's voice.

Revan sighed in relief, "Well, if it's only your regular voice... I suppose I can let it go. I have to admit, it does add character."

"Grateful Reply: Thank you, Master, for realizing the innate perfection I possess!" HK said in his real voice.

"Shut it. Just hand me my armor," Revan grumbled.

HK revealed Revan's new armor, instantly grabbing his attention. It was designed from a mixture of engineering techniques from several different cultures. The armor was distinctly Mandalorian in design with its gunmetal silver beskar plates and crimson trim. An armored shell sat on top of the breast plate which was adapted to connect with this present mask. When it was fully worn, it would become power armor, making it much lighter and would even amplify his movements. Revan could see the hidden lines of weapons, the integrated personal energy shield, the oxygen system able to keep him in alive in space for hours... Revan knew this armor would serve him well.

Slowly, Revan donned the armor, encasing himself in his new armor. As his mask connected with his armor, Revan blinked as his mask's firmware altered and updated with the new systems. Once the all clear signal was sent, Revan grinned in anticipation.

This was going to be fun.

Revan motioned to HK to follow him to the training room. The two of them needed practice in order to adapt to their new equipment.

As they walked, Revan began informing HK of his upcoming mission, "In a week's time, there will be a black market auction on Taris. You will be there to successfully ensure the transfer of the stolen Jedi data or, if needed, its safe return to me. I will need you to improvise and keep the Jedi that will most definitely show up busy until I can contact you with the next stages of the plan."

"Declaration: Oh, Master, I am most eager towards my new mission. I haven't killed anything for far too long! Commentary: And the idea that the first meatbag I'll kill in this time will be a Jedi... Oh my circuits grow warm simply from thinking about it!"

"Don't kill anyone until the Jedi attack you for the data," Revan instructed. "When they do... do what you do best."

"Chiding Declaration: Oh, Master. The Jedi will never know what hit them."

"You will be working with another bounty hunter, one of the best in the galaxy. I need you to cooperate with him. Don't you dare complain!"

"Affronted Reply: But... Master... why would you do this to me?"

"Oh, stop being so dramatic." Revan said, rolling his eyes at the droid's antics. They entered the elevator and descended down into the depths of the Star Forge.

A incoming notice from his information bug on Coruscant instantly grabbed Revan's attention. With a single eye flick, he read the notification and frowned behind his mask, thinking about what this meant.

Someone inside the Jedi Temple had attempted to search his name. That was something he had to look into because it was a potential security breach of the first magnitude. He quickly grabbed the details of the query.

Revan's eyes narrowed lightly at the name of the searcher: Serra Keto, a Jedi Knight from the looks of it. Now, why was that name so familiar...

His eye's widened in shock as the full realization of the name hit him. This could either be the biggest disaster imaginable… or his greatest success thus far.

"HK, I need you to get all the information there is on Jedi Knight Serra Keto" Revan commanded, keeping his eyes focused on the woman's name. "It seems like someone might be trying to take their first step into a larger world..."

* * *

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter of _The Lord of Revenge!_

I couldn't take away HK's special dialogue in the end. It's too important to his character and makes writing him more fun. I'm sure you guys don't mind... :)

As I prepare to move on to my plot arcs, I must ask the readers whether you like where I'm going in this story. Do you enjoy the multiple plots I'm building, the characters I've created? Do you like my writing quality, the length of my chapters? Do you have anything you want me to change, anything to suggest? Please, tell me! Just state and support your position civilly and I'll give it consideration.

A reader of mine suggested sending my Revan into the Marvel or DC universe. I wanted to ask if anyone wished to see that story at a much later date. Do you think it is something worth pursuing?

As I said above, two more people can win the contest. Just answer the question of how Revan gets the girl. Hints are in previous chapters. Good luck!

That's pretty much it. See you guys later!

Primordial Soul


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **Hey, it's Primordial Soul with the tenth chapter of _The Lord of Revenge!_

I finally managed to write this chapter after months of no motivation and busy schedules. Sorry if the quality is lower than usual, I'm not in my grove.

Um, guys? Just a quick notice, give me time to write a chapter. It takes so much time to get the canon facts together, to devise the scenes, to actually write the scenes, to get it betaed. I don't write near 10,000 word chapters other than this story so it's hard to do so. That being said, this chapter is not near the length of what I normally have and this chapter length is probably going to be my new standard going forth.

So, I'll just end with this. I'm updating on my own schedule. Don't pressure me to rush the chapter out. Quality over quantity any day.

* * *

This marks the end of the introduction arc. Now, four different plot-lines will diverge and continue on at the same time. The four plot lines are Revan/Dathomir, HK/Bane/Serra/Taris, Bastila/Dominic/Star Forge/Non Republic Space, Mandalore/Satine/Mandalore.

* * *

The contest is **OVER**. Congratulations to **SRDag, Forcystus5, Chinran **and **Nothing You Need to Know** for successfully answering. The answer will be revealed to the general public at the end of this next arc.

SRDag's oneshot, _Duel of the Fates,_ is complete. All others are being processed to be written at an unspecified date.

The Revan/Marvel or DC story has been filed for a later date. I'll pursue that later.

* * *

**Crossover Review Responses:**

**lazyguy90: **Why Revan reacts to Serra in such a way has not been revealed. But, let's just say that blood makes all the difference.

**LightLordCybergate: **Revan gave the helm to Mandalore, therefore Canderous is in charge. If Canderous died, then Revan would regain the Mandalore seat. About the Jedi... maybe? :) I'm gotten a little cynical of the Jedi Order.

**Legionary Prime: **Nothing is true. Everything is permitted. :)

**Forcystus5: **Appreciative Statement: Thank you for your support. :)

**JEP1996: **You'll see. :)

**Ruivan: **Well, I'm sorry that I have finals. I'm sorry that I'm getting ready to go to college. I'm sorry that I must commit twice the amount of time to a chapter of this than another story. I'm sorry that another story of mine has three times the reviews and audience. There are stories that I desperately want chapters for that haven't been updated for years. So can you please give me a little space? [sigh] Sorry.

**Shifty830: **Serra is not an OC. She is a canon character who has appeared in a comic and a video game.

**TheLaughingMan1: **I'm good now. Chapters just take forever.

**Organic Intelligence: **Of course. Revan isn't stupid.

**Fanboyimus Prime: **Like the penname. And we haven't gotten there yet. :)

That's all folks. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

___The Star Forge_

Anonymity. That's all they were able to use.

Revan sat cross legged, eyes closed behind his mask, meditating. His mind did not match his exterior, for it was furiously calculating plans, contingencies, tactics, and strategies. Any lesser man would have quit Revan's duty long ago, but Revan would not. He had sacrificed too much to stop now, despite all the setbacks he had suffered.

The Dark Lord sighed, standing up and walking to the window of his private quarters, staring at the stars surrounding his station. They twinkled and shined, always unchanging and static in a world that always changed.

Revan's fist tightened, a familiar anger pulsing through his veins. Why, after everything he had done, had he been reduced to such a pitiful state! To be taken from the seat of victory and thrown off the ladder to the depths of defeat, forced to start over on his quest for galactic peace and unity? Why!

His fist began crackling with lightning, Revan's fury reaching new heights. Why did the Force screw with him in such a way? Why, when he was so fucking close!

Revan closed his eyes and breathed, simmering the raging fire within him. In. Out. In. Out. Deep breathes.

Revan sighed and stepped away from the window, taking his mask off to stare at it once again. It's hidden depths connected with Revan's soul, calming the Dark Lord.

___What can I do... _Revan wondered. Despite his power, he was still a servant of the Force in the end. Nothing happens without a reason. Everything has a purpose.

But what was that purpose? Revan didn't know.

Shaking his head, Revan walked to his private terminal, waking it up from its standby mode. He had some work do and it wasn't going to be pleasant in the least bit for his stressed mind.

As Revan began to work, his mind drifted to what he had been thinking about earlier. Before the accident, Revan had had a fleet. He'd had infrastructure. He'd had billions of men at his command. His subordinates and subjects had admired him, his allies had respected him, and his enemies and rivals had been terrified of him. Revan's greatest dream had been only inches away from his grasp.

Now though, everything was ruined. He had no fleet, no infrastructure, no army that could match his desires. Nobody remembered him and he couldn't use the fear or the respect his presence had once commanded to achieve his desires. If he was discovered by any opposing force, he would lose everything, despite his skill and power.

Even ants could bring down giants.

So where did that leave him? His new Empire was in its infancy, and could easily be destroyed by opposing forces. Secrecy and time were his greatest weapons. If he lost them, everything he had worked for would follow. His situation was far more risky than Revan would have liked.

But still, he hadn't had a challenge since he had regained his memories. This might actually prove to be somewhat entertaining for the Lord of Revenge.

Revan blinked as his work finished, ready to be reviewed. The Dark Lord shook his head and read the material, his body giving away no sign of emotion as he replaced his mask.

Before him sat the orders he would give his men later today. Revan himself would go to Dathomir, home of the filthy Nightsister Clan. He would rather not associate with the cutthroat politics of those witches, but their skill combined with his his situation demanded his involvement in their affairs in order to gain their allegiance. Revan knew that he had to show strength and prove to the Nightsisters that when dealing with the Lord of Revenge, you obeyed or you died. Of course, convincing the clan of witches to submit to him would be difficult as he was male, and Dathomir was a planet where females were dominant. Fortunately, Revan was confident that he was up to the challenge.

Mandalore was to simply divert the Republic's, the Jedi's, and the Sith's attention while preparing the Mandalorians for war. Mandalore was a great man and an even better soldier, but he was an inexperienced statesman who had the capability to cause massive blunders that could expose Revan's existence and ruin everything. Revan knew that his old friend was relying on former Duchess Satine for help, and in truth, Revan was hesitant over such a move. Satine was definitely experienced at the intricacies of politics, but her view on life and the Republic left much to be desired. She had potential, but Revan feared that Canderous would not be able to draw the former duchess over to his side. It was out of Revan's hands though; the challenges of Mandalore, the Death Watch and concealing Revan's growing Empire were on Canderous' shoulders now.

Dominic was to remain at the Star Forge and make sure the station remained operational, as well as prevent any pesky rebellions by anyone stupid enough to challenge the Dark Lord's authority. Revan had full faith in his admiral to do his job promptly and efficiently; he had served with Dominic since the Mandalorian Wars.

HK-47 and Cad Bane were to distract the Jedi by leading them on a wild goose chase for the stolen Jedi Temple data, as well as drop Plagueis' name to further distract the Jedi and the Sith from Revan's existence. HK would definitely prove his worth, but Bane was yet another wild card. Revan had done his best to choose someone who would work nicely with HK and keep his mouth shut afterwords the way a professional would, but Revan didn't have enough time to completely gauge the Duros' character. He could only hope that Bane was the man he thought he was.

And finally, there was Bastila. The woman who had Revan worried the most. She was supposed to go into non Republic space and ally with groups that weren't affiliated to any group that would face Revan's wrath in the future. The Hutts, corporations, and such, Bastila was assigned to take care of. However, these alliances required diplomatic savvy and patience, something Bastila did not have. She was falling to the deepest depths of the dark side, and was becoming more short-tempered and violent every day. Did Bastila have the required mental acuity to pull this off? Revan didn't know. In fact, if it weren't for Bastila's obsession with her master and the loyalty that came with it, she would have been locked up in the deepest dungeons in all the Star Forge, only to be let out if the Rakatan space station ever came under attack so she could utilize her Battle Meditation.

However, he couldn't afford her suffering from a chronic lapse of common sense and ruining everything he had done. So he had to keep her busy, had to make her feel important, so that she wouldn't suffer a severe relapse of idiocy.

Revan sighed, pushing his body away from his desk. He was worrying far too much over things he simply could not control. He had done what he could, and it was time to entrust the future of his Empire to his subjects and the Force.

Revan hated leaving matters in the hands of others.

But something more important was on his mind, Revan noted, remembering the alert he had received hours earlier. That someone may be trying to find out who he was... and that this person could be the greatest ally he could find besides ___them_. The ones who would always support him, who had raised him until Kreia had come and taken him away.

Jedi Knight Serra Keto. Young, passionate, a bit rebellious, quite strong given the pathetic standards of the current Jedi, and most importantly, her blood. Her blood was the main reason she had even attracted Revan's attention. Such connections between the present and the past could give him allies that he would have never had before. She would prove most useful.

Hell, if she was strong enough, and if she had the right personality, … she might just be enough to replace Bastila as the apprentice to The Lord of Revenge. His current apprentice was becoming a liability despite her Battle Meditiation. He hadn't needed Bastila's skills for quite some time, and the probability was high that she would go rogue eventually, ruining everything.

Revan pondered the thought, analyzed it, and came to a conclusion. He would test Serra Keto, commune with her under the guise of something static and artificial, mould her into the apprentice he deserved and guide Serra along the path to awakening her true potential. HK would be able to handle this task with excellent finesse.

A holocron communicator would do nicely...

"I am truly fortunate to have encountered a Sith Lord whose plans involve more than killing everything in sight,"

Revan smirked as he turned towards the ghost of Plagueis, who was watching him. "Who says I am? For all you know I could be nothing more than a mindless brute eager for his next adrenaline fix."

Plageuis snorted and replied, "Oh really? Then I supposed I just imagined watching you expertly use your resources to distract my former pupil and the Jedi simultaneously. I then hallucinated the fact that you have written out plan after plan, contingency after contingency. I also made up everything that I've ever read about you and your successes during the Mandalorian Wars and the Jedi Civil War. You were the best of us, Lord Revan, the one who came the closest anyone ever has to making our dream a reality. Sidious did not believe in the past, only believed in the strength of the future. Unfortunately for him, Sideous didn't realize that the past is something that should never be forgotten, which works to our advantage."

Revan nodded, "True. Too true" He got up from his chair and began to pace, his mind idly using the Force to lift random objects and move them around the room. "So, Sidious is a manipulator?"

"Yes. Sidious loves to play everyone from behind the scenes and making other people do his dirty work. He is strong in the dark side of the Force though, so he can fend for himself. But he can be beaten if forced into a direct engagement. However, he is such an excellent puppeteer that getting to him to fight you directly is almost impossible, and when it does, it is on his terms. And he is willing to betray anyone when it is most convenient... Like myself," Plagueis muttered darkly.

Revan laughed. "I've dealt with many a manipulator during my quarrels with the Senate during the Mandalorian Wars, but nothing on this scale. This will be an interesting test of both my wit and my patience."

Plageuis stayed silent for a second before smirking. "My former apprentice will never know what hit him. He will crumble in the fire and ashes of his dream's destruction, Lord of Revenge.

"No, Plagueis," Revan told the ghost. "Revenge is a dish best served cold."

* * *

___Mandalore_

Mandalore walked through the halls of the Royal Starport, intent on his destination with Satine and his personal guard in close pursuit. The guards and technicians around them skirted out of the way of their leader who commanded the hallways with his indomitable presence. Mandalore was not happy, but he knew there was nothing he could do to avoid the inevitable.

The Jedi and Republic had managed to sneak their delegation in without informing him, despite the fact that he was the head of a sovereign nation. Supposedly some bureaucratic bullshit allowed them to make a snap inspection of Mandalore for up to a couple months. Mandalore was not prepared for their arrival and had been put on the defensive. Besides, months? Mandalore was going to go insane dealing with Jedi and politicians.

"How far out are they?" Mandalore growled to Satine as he paced through the halls.

"Ten minutes and counting." Satine replied, reading a data pad as she followed Mandalore the Preserver. "I have already dealt with the minute details of their arrival. They are requesting full access to everything we have. I have also taken the precaution to tell the media to not come today and only start reporting tomorrow."

Mandalore sighed in relief, glad that Satine was on top of the details that would have eluded the old soldier. He would have never thought to take care of the media and deal with the small, necessary details, which would have proven to be a costly blunder in the long run.

"Thank you." Mandalore said frankly. "You and I will greet our guests now, and then we will give them a tour of the major governmental buildings. While I delay them, I want everything scrubbed and deleted, particularly the communications relays." Mandalore left unsaid that he wanted no chance to have Revan's existence exposed. That would ruin everything.

Satine nodded her head as they reached the landing pad door. "Of course, sir. It's already underway."

Mandalore blocked the entry way before Satine could open the door. Satine looked up in disguised anxiety as she stared into Mandalore's mask. Despite having worked with Mandalore, his helmet still creeped her out. She had no idea who the man inside was, and that scared her. For all sentient being, the unknown was a frightening thing.

"A few things before we enter." Mandalore said, staring the Duchess down. "You will be leaving Mandalore shortly for Roche to propose an alliance with the Verpine. You will stay there until you have an agreement in writing. Is that clear?"

Satine nodded, noting the trust that Mandalore was putting in her, something that Satine did not understand. "Yes, but what about you, Mandalore? Are you certain that you'll be able to handle the Republic and the Jedi yourself while I'm gone?"

Mandalore chuckled at her statement. "I'm actually going to miss you, Satine." A pause. "In answer to your question, I'll be fine. I'll get a droid to help me not make any drastic actions if necessary. You won't have to worry about me."

Satine raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

Mandalore shrugged. "I'll be fine, really. It'll take far more than the Jedi, politicians, public and the Death Watch to break me."

The conversation lapsed into an uncomfortable silence, each person pondering what had been said. Mandalore pondered the feelings that he was currently experiencing. Even though she had only been working with him for about a short amount of time, Satine had integrated herself into Mandalore's daily life to the point where the two were almost always together when in public. Revan was the most important person to the Mandalorian, but Satine was rising on the chain of importance, quickly enough that it was concerning to Mandalore. No matter how well they worked together, it shouldn't have gotten this personal.

Satine on the other hand was currently focusing on the fact that Mandalore would actually miss her. Her. The Republic loyalist who had shown little evidence to prove that she was now loyal to the new regime. The one who had only helped Mandalore get used to his new role.

Mandalore the Preserver... would miss her.

Appreciation grew inside her, causing Satine to smile. He cared. He really did. There actually was a man underneath that mask.

Mandalore nodded and stepped aside, allowing the door to open to reveal an empty hanger, ready for the Republic's delegation. Bourne was already there, robes fluttering in the windy air. His eyes were set on the easily seen transport in the distance, growing larger every second as it approached.

"Well, Mandalore." Bourne began, "I look forward to the two of us working together to ensure the continued prosperity of Mandalore."

Mandalore didn't bother looking at the Jedi, already noticing the double meaning in the words. This was a battle, a test, a war of attrition, to prove he was the top dog here, while simultaneously building up the Mandalorian forces for the war that was sure to come, and keep the current powers of the galaxy focused on him, leaving Lord Revan free to do as he pleased.

And Mandalore the Presever would meet this challenge head on.

"So do I, Jedi." Mandalore said gruffly. "So do I."

* * *

___Jedi Temple, Coruscant_

As the sun rose, the Jedi Council met yet again, this time having discovered critical information that required immediate action.

"As you all may be aware," Mace began, "we have discovered that the data stolen from our servers will be auctioned off in a week's time on the planet Taris. We need to immediately send Jedi to secure the information in order to be certain that nobody else can use it for nefarious purposes"

"I agree" Plo Koon began. "Have we discovered who is auctioning of the data?"

"The owner of the data was kept anonymous, and has stated that he not be showing himself at the auction for safety purposes. Smart man" Mace replied. "But this gives us an opportunity to find out who took our data and stop him."

"Who do we send?" Eeth Koth stated. "We need to be absolutely certain that we get that information back."

"Any ordinary Jedi would be seen coming. We should make use of the element of surprise. This is too important to risk." Mace stated, pondering an idea.

Every other Council member tensed, beginning to understand what Mace was suggesting. "You aren't honestly suggesting that we use the Shadows, are you, Master Windu?"

Mace nodded. "I am. They are fast, quiet and deadly. Perfect for a mission like this."

"But the Jedi Shadows were never intended for this sort of purpose!" Plo Koon protested. "They are supposed to go after anything related to the Sith, not some common criminal"

"For all we know, Master Plo, this could very well have Sith involvement. The timing of recent events cannot be a mere coincidence. It would seem that our enemy has become quite bold or quite desperate after the death of their apprentice on Naboo. We need to take all possible precautions that we reclaim the data that was stolen from our archives. All in favor of sending a Jedi Shadow team to Taris?"

Silence. "...Agree, I do," Yoda announced. The rest of the Council soon followed the Grand Master's decision.

"Very well," Mace said. "The Jedi Shadows shall be deployed to Taris immedia-"

The Force rippled, causing the Masters of the Jedi Council to freeze as they were all immersed in a vision.

_Rage. Wrath. Vengeance. Despair. Death._

_The galaxy was smothered in all of these things, falling to an never ending wave of pure darkness. No one could stand against it and its desire for revenge._

_Shadowy figures rose up against the darkness, doing everything they could to turn the tide. All were swept aside. Like specks of dust before a hurricane._

_At the vanguard of those who resisted stood Serra Keto, uncertainty in her eyes as she straddled the line between the light and the darkness._

_Behind the armies of darkness existed a brilliant spot of grey, causing a figure to be highlighted. No features could be seen, but the Council could clearly see the figure pull out and ignite a brilliant orange blade, which was then pointed directly at Serra Keto._

The vision ended, causing the Jedi Council members to blink as they returned to reality.

"Speak, the Force does. Affect the future, Knight Keto does." Yoda replied.

"She clearly straddled the line! She is a threat! A danger!" Oppo snarled.

"Knight Keto has been nothing less than an outstanding Jedi Knight throughout her entire career. She doesn't deserve such scrutiny." Plo Koon replied.

"The Force cannot be denied." Mace hesitantly said, "There is some truth to the vision, but we cannot simply ignore Serra Keto's history of service. I propose we send her with the Shadows to be sure of her loyalties."

"Why do you want to send her away from our sanctuary? Where our eye is most prevalent?" Eeth Koth pointed out.

"Simple. The Shadows will be in contact with Sith artifacts. The Shadows will be able to keep an eye on her and take note of her devotion and determination towards our cause. Whichever way she turns, we will have our answer, and we will then be in a position to take appropriate actions."

"I agree." Yoda replied.

Seeing that the Grand Master had accepted Mace's proposal, the rest of the Council quietly murmured their assent.

Nodding, Mace called in a young Padawan who served as the Council's messenger. "Call Serra Keto up to the Council Chambers."

* * *

___Why is everyone being so obtuse? _Serra raged internally as she rode the elevator up to the Jedi Council Chambers after she had received word of her requested presence.

She had tried everything to find more about Revan. Searches on the HoloNet, third party sources and databases, context clues in other works by Mandalorians and more... and she had come up with nothing. Nothing! All she had was one reference in a datapad with the highest level of security she had ever seen. Since Revan had been referenced in the Temple Archives, then he must exist. But she couldn't find out anything about him!

___Why? _The Jedi wondered. Why would the Jedi purposely hide knowledge? Why would the Republic itself not have information of such a character in their databases? It all reeked of corruption. And that scared Serra.

What could be so valuable and so threatening that both the Republic and the Jedi Council had eliminated all traces of Revan except for one ridiculously secure data pad? What did the Republic and the Jedi want to hide so badly?

The elevator she was on dinged, indicating her arrival into the Council Chambers. Serra took a deep breathe and entered the Council Chambers, removing any trace of her doubts and confusions. She needed to be stoic and in control of her mind when she was before the Council.

"Knight Keto, we have been expecting you" Master Windu stated as she entered the room.

Serra nodded in respect. "What is your will, Councilors?"

"Spoken, the Force has. On the horizon, darkness is. A key role, you shall play." Yoda replied.

"You mean... there was a vision? With me in it?" Serra said, shocked. Ever since she had found that data pad with that brief mention of Revan in it, her life had become a lot more interesting.

"We believe that the Sith have made their move, and we have tracked down where our stolen data currently is. Because of your new role in fate, we have decided that you shall accompany a Jedi Shadow team in recovering the information that was stole from our archives."

Serra nodded, her internal mind now in a whirlwind of thought. She had never been granted such an interesting and important mission like the one in front of her now. She had barely heard of the Jedi Shadows even though she was a history nerd. All she knew were that they were special groups dedicated to removing Sith influence from the galaxy. And now Serra was going to see them in action.

And with them, she just might be able to learn something about the mysterious Revan.

"I'd be honored to join the Jedi Shadows in their mission, Councilors." Serra said, bowing in respect towards the Masters.

"Good. Please report to Hanger Two. You will meet your new teammates and you will be briefed there. Good luck in your mission, Knight Keto, and may the Force be with you."

The female Jedi nodded and swiftly left the Council Chambers, heading towards the hanger. After she exited the room, the Masters were silent for a moment.

"Fear for her sake, I do." Yoda commented.

Mace Windu nodded. "I concur. The lure of the dark side is difficult to resist. I fear that on this mission, she may be led down a path that has been the downfall of many great Jedi."

"We can only hope that Serra will do what she feels to be right." Plo Koon declared.

Silence came over the Masters. Hope could give a person immeasurable strength. It was what inspired people to do great things, and allowed tiny ants to be the downfall of mighty dragons.

Yet at the same time, hope was such a fragile thing.

Revenge... now that's a different story.

* * *

___The Star Forge_

Dominic stood amongst his most valued crew, looking at every single one of them with a vigilant eye. The men in front of him were the best of the best, the top performers, the ones Dominic trusted above all else.

"Now, Republic forces envelop the same fleet in a spider web maneuver shown in this picture." Dominic flashed to the next picture of his evaluation. "Bastila has been rendered incapacitated by exhaustion and Lord Revan is busy on another front. You are the person in command of the fleet. Your objective is to defeat the enemy fleet while suffering as few losses as possible. What would you do?"

One of the officers raised a hand. "Would it be possible to break free of the spider web by focusing on a few points of the web and regrouping behind the astroids here?"

Dominic shook his head and replied. "An officer should always be confident of his plan, Trent. And that is a valid strategy... if you wish to sacrifice a third of your fleet to enemy fire before you seek cover behind the astroids, after which your position would become untenable, and much more likely to lose."

"But what about using the z-axis and going above and below the enemy ships so their fire is split?" Another officer said.

Dominic sighed "Your firepower would be split as well, and you may easily hit your own ships. Such a maneuver holds an element of risk that shouldn't be courted."

"Vent your primary coolant in a cloud around you to protect you from the first volley, then move out of the cloud and use your now overheated reactors to pump extra power into the turbo lasers, making them powerful enough to gut the Republic ships after just a few shots" A third officer said.

Dominic smiled and nodded, "Exactly, Jorrac. Information gathered about the current Republic forces suggest that they changed the frequency of their turbo lasers to make their shots more powerful. Coincidentally, our Rakatan-based coolant has a refraction index high enough to break the turbo laser blast into its component parts, rendering the gun ineffective until the cloud dissipates. And since you no longer have any primary coolant, your reactors will be overcharged with energy, energy that should be dumped into either the turbo lasers or the shields depending on your objective. However, this strategy drastically reduces your engagement time as you now depend solely on your backup coolant. Therefore, this strategy should only be utilized as a last-resort tactic."

Dominic then checked the time and realized that it was getting close to Lord Revan's departing speech. "Lord Revan will be speaking soon. All of you are dismissed. Go get changed into your ceremonial uniforms in preparation for the speech."

The officers nodded and left the room, leaving Dominic alone. The human admiral sighed as he approached a nearby window, staring out at the stars. As an adept navigator, Dominic knew each and every star, the planets around them, and the distance between them. Dominic begin mentally naming the systems that he could see.

Csilla...

M4-78...

Byss...

Solis Magna...

"I thought you would be here, Admiral."

Dominic tensed as he heard Darth Shan walk up behind him, walking around like a predator stalking its prey. Bastila had become increasingly fanatic regarding her Sith teachings, yet even that was nothing compared to her complete adoration of Lord Revan. It had begun to disgust the older man, but he had to hide it. He didn't want his neck snapped because of "insubordination" and "cheek".

"I couldn't say the same about you, Darth Shan," Dominic said neutrally, turning to see the younger woman whose eyes now flashed yellow and whose skin was far paler than normal. Dominic had seen Malak go through the same changes; it was disconcerting to see Bastila fall. Lord Revan had to know what his apprentice was experimenting with.

Bastila laughed, a disturbing cackle that raised Dominic's nerves. "Oh, Dominic, I'm allowed to go wherever I want, whenever I want. When you think about it, you should never be all that surprised by my presence."

Dominic raised an eyebrow and responded, "That sounds remarkably arrogant. Would you say that if Lord Revan was here?"

Bastila scowled, "Such loyalty should be commended, Admiral. And watched for."

Revan's apprentice approached Dominic, eyes flashing with some unidentifiable emotion. "Change is coming. It has been predicted since we arrived in this time. We must be ready. For your sake, I hope you are." with her piece said, Bastila turned and left, leaving the human admiral alone.

Dominic scowled and turned back to the window, memorizing what Bastila had said to him. Lord Revan needed to be informed. Bastila was slipping, and she wouldn't be worthy of the Lord of Revenge's trust much longer.

* * *

Sergeant Lavernius Blackthorn stood silently with his squad, awaiting Lord Revan's words. Once his fellow soldiers had gotten over their grief, they had thrown themselves into training, trying to become the best soldiers Lord Revan could hope for as they became embodiments of his desire to enact vengeance on the Republic for sending them back into the past. The benefits of their new training were minute at the present, but Blackthorn could tell that they would become the best soldiers possible if they continued with this level of training.

Delante and Ullia stood behind Blackthorn, one squad amongst many, as Lord Revan took the floor. As always, he looked absolutely inspiring in his blood red and black armor and appeared even more threatening in his newly updated and enhanced armor, its design containing traces of Mandalorian influence. He was their Lord, their Emperor, the one who would lead them to victory, just as he always had.

"My fellow soldiers," Revan began, "I come to you not as a Lord or a leader, but as an equal. We are all soldiers, each of us united in our goal to fight the corruption of a decadent and dishonest Republic.

"Time and time again, there is a civil duty among the constituents of a civilization to keep their own government in check, to prevent it from taking advantage of the people it swore to protect. This duty evolves to whatever is required, from protestation to revolution.

"I saw the necessity of this duty on the Senate floor, watching them argue amongst themselves and sacrifice millions of lives for the continued comfort and security of those whose lives had not been scarred by the horrors of war. I saw that the system needed to be changed for the greater good of the galaxy. Too many times I've heard of the abuse that galactic civilians go through day after day. Slavery is still rampant in the Outer Rim, corporations have direct political votes, and not a single soldier stands ready to fight in the name of the Galactic Republic.

"Action is demanded. Change is required. The Force deems it so. Four thousand years ago, on this very station, on this very deck, I swore to bring balance to this galaxy, to bring change to the galaxy. I became Darth Revan on that day and dedicated my life to this task that has become my goal and my dream. And even Time will not stop me.

"Today, each of us will part ways with one another so that we may all perform our duties amongst the stars. I know that all of you will do whatever is required to accomplish this dream that all of us have come to share. And understand that although we may stand alone at times, we will always stand strong. For we all stand united by a single purpose that defines our very existence.

"And so until the next time we stand together my brave soldiers, I leave you these simple words: May the Force make you strong."

"MAY THE FORCE MAKE YOU STRONG!" Every soldier yelled out, ready and willing to do whatever it was that Lord Revan asked of them.

Revan nodded in appreciation and departed for his personal shuttle, HK-47 mirroring his every step as the assassin droid boarded his own shuttle. It was time to move on to the next step.

Across the galaxy, multiple individuals turned to say a simple four words. Revan, Cad Bane, Bastila, HK-47, they all said the exact same thing.

"Jump to light speed"

Revan's shuttle jumped to Dathomir. HK and Cad Bane's ships both jumped to Taris. Bastila's fighter jumped to Nar Shaadda.

And thus this chapter of fate ended and the next began.

* * *

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter of _The Lord of Revenge!_

I have no idea when this will be updated so give me a little space. The next arc begins with the next chapter.

Nothing else. See you later!

Primordial Soul


End file.
